


Clawing My Way To You

by TokioMisa



Series: Love is all you need [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha Danny, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, M/M, Omega Choi Youngjae, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Supernatural Elements, apperances of BTS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: Training, learning and still trying to graduate high school, oh my! How will the pack fare with the many trials that lie ahead?
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Original Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Love is all you need [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794400
Comments: 133
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Please don't read this part yet if you haven't read my first part of the series for this will majorly spoil things for you and you'll be lost! Also, sorry this first chapter is full of lots of information but hopefully it was still interesting to read and a good start of what's to come!

Jade can practically hear the silence of the house. This giant home that housed only her and her son. She can recall how her son used to be as quiet as this house. How with each new home, the distance between them seemed to be greater and greater. But then Jade found Vivian. After all these years. After they had made a pact years ago as teenagers to remain together, Vivian had upped and vanished but fate brought them together again. And the moment Jinyoung met Jaebum and Mark, she got her son back. She heard his laughter. His witty remarks and sass that he no doubt inherited from her. Jinyoung came out of his shell and he ended up having a pack as the others started coming in shortly after. 

So she knows how much the pack means to Jinyoung. That Jinyoung would not be him if it weren't for the others. And she knows that he is hurting greatly over the events that just happened.

Walking up the long staircase, she makes her way to her son’s bedroom where Jinyoung remained on his bed with his knees pulled to his chest and head down to rest against his arms. She leans up against the door frame for another moment before she lets her voice fill the silence,

“You did good.”

Her voice is low and soothing as she makes her way inside the bedroom to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I made Jaebum upset. I forced his dragon out-” he trails off as his hands squeeze into fist.

He didn’t want Jaebum to find out about himself that way. He didn’t want to piss off his dragon to have him break through the bindings and force his leader to go through pain.

Jinyoung feels his Mother pull him into a side hug before she speaks next.

“You thought fast and honestly it was the best option. We had limited time in finding Mark and what you did helped save his life. I’m proud of you.” 

Jinyoung’s quick thinking brought out Jaebum’s dragon and he was able to teleport to Mark and save his life before Mark died. 

“No one is mad at you and are thankful that Mark is alive. Jaebum will also understand as well when he wakes up.”

Jinyoung finally lifts his head and Jade can see he’s been crying.

“Just like how he’ll understand what he just did that changed everything?”

Jade can feel her son’s frustration and anger. Can feel how upset he is over this.

“They’re gonna blame themselves Mom. They’re gonna hurt when they find out!” 

More tears fall as Jinyoung doesn’t want them to go through this. For any of the pack to have to. It wasn’t until they saw Jaebum’s dragon fully shifted. To seeing the things that were already changed and are still changing. Their whole lives have changed in a blink of an eye and now they’re forced to undergo a new path. All because of one stupid serpent bitch! 

Previously,

“Wow,” Bam says in awe as he watches a green aura form over Jade’s hands.

The others are just as shocked as they watch Jade begin to hear Yugyeom right before their very eyes. Just like with Mark’s wound that healed up into nothing, the wound on Yugyeom’s head soon healed and all his cuts and bruises went away.

“How?” Danny asks.

“Your Mom is a witch?!” Jackson gasps as he cups his own face.

Jinyoung looks to his Mother as he has tons of questions to ask.

“Not a witch. I’m a tailed fox. A mythical creature with healing properties. I could heal prior but not to the extent I can now thanks to the portals being back open.” 

“Excuse me?” Jinyoung can’t believe his Mother just said that. 

They were foxes. Just normal foxes and the last time Jinyoung checked he only had one tail. But he doesn’t get a chance to find out more about himself as Youngjae speaks. 

“Is that thing gone? The one that took over Stacy?” 

That’s right. They did recall seeing something being torn apart by Jaebum with the blood still on the ground to prove it. 

“She was a serpent,” Vivian explains as she gathers herself again.

She wipes her face with the back of her arm.

“Her venom has dark powers in it that allowed her to do multiple things. She could’ve also been mixed with something else or using something to help aid her. When she took over Stacy, her powers grew from the light she was feeding off of.”

“But to switch between people like that? Was she switching between people from the start?” Yugyeom is curious.

“She first came to me in a dream. Talked about this love potion and all I had to do was find this book and tricked me,” Stacy informs.

“And she was able to enter me through kissing,” Mio adds.

“So she probably had Mio kiss Mark then. A serpent can use many dirty ways to try and get a hold of a victim. There are many creatures and beings out there that use similar ways and more,” Vivian explains.

“Why didn’t she just try to take over Jaebum right away then or Mark?” Jackson looks confused.

“For many reasons. One is having the power and strength to do so. No offence but Stacy was a much easier target than trying to go straight to Mark. Mark’s light is stronger. And trying to go up against Jaebum’s dragon would be futile to try and take over by possessing so she went with the fake love drug and used a different approach to obtain her goal,” Jade answers.

“But she was winning,” Mio states.

“Was Mark tired this morning?” Jade looks to the pack and they nod.

“With the bite on Mark’s shoulder, Jaebum’s dragon came out again yesterday. Jaebum’s dragon feeds off of light and has been feeding off of Mark. It’s like taking energy and taking too much too fast can exhaust someone real quick. But Jaebum is a strong powerful creature that needs a lot of light and he pushed past the surface than he ever had before and twice in one day. It just shows even more how strong Mark’s light is and Jaebum had weakened him before he could recover and thus the serpent was able to have a fighting chance.

“That’s why Mark could fight against her,” Mio says as he had no chance of fighting though he tried so hard.

“Jaebum’s own darkness tried to prevent it as well from the bite on Mark’s shoulder but it’s not as strong as a mating claim and the serpent was growing stronger by feeding off of Mark’s light. He knew he was losing and tried to take matters into his own hands,” Jade finishes.

The others all look to Mark with hurt expressions. Mark had tried to sacrifice himself in order to save everyone else and they almost lost him. Knowing that, weighed heavy on them and squeezed at their hearts. 

“But how was she able to be here in the first place? Like how did the book become available,” Jinyoung questions.

He wanted more answers. He wanted to know who started all of this. Someone had to know Jaebum was a dragon or knew there was a dragon out there and planted this book for an innocent victim to find so that the serpent would do the dirty work for them and reopen the portals.

“That is something we can’t tell you. We can only guess and from what I think, the book could’ve been here before the portals were closed. But it's a fact that someone knew a dragon was in this world to do so, for a dragon is the only way for the portals to open and close. They help keep the balance between light and dark. Almost like a gatekeeper as they make sure the darkness doesn’t get too out of hand. They can travel through the shadows and usually if you get the chance to meet a dragon, it’s your last time ever living. That’s one reason why they’re legends. But that was many many years ago before things started changing. Dragons became fewer and fewer until one point everyone thought they became extinct until one showed up in the light world which is our world,” Jade’s eyes fill with emotion as she looks to Vivian.

Vivian’s eyes look at her son but she’s recalling memories of her mate as her eyes gloss over.

“A black dragon by the name of Vector appeared right as both worlds were struggling to keep the balance. So many in the light world wanted to destroy everything that held darkness that a war was going to break out. It may seem like it wasn’t such a big thing for how life has been for you guys but that’s because there’s secrets in this world too. Creatures. Beings that remain hidden and blend in with hybrids. Many are kind but there are many more that think they’re higher up. Think they know what should be right and they were ready to take to war any second. So Vector appeared to put a stop to it. But he needed help because he couldn’t remain in this world for long without feeding off light. That’s where Vivian stepped in.” 

The pack gasp in shock as they crowd in closer.

“She offered what was needed for him to remain and though it was a short time they fell in love in the process and it was love that allowed Vector to stay in this world long enough to stop the war and close the portals linking the two worlds together. And by sealing it off, it cut off even the strongest light being’s power to a certain point. To weaker beings, they wouldn’t be able to do much and to ones weaker than that or those just born after, their powers and abilities could be locked away or don’t exist at all.”

The others are speechless. That meant Vector sacrificed himself and went back to the Underworld where he’d never be able to see his mate or son again. 

“Did he know?” Bam asks. “Did he know he had a son?” 

Vivian smiles sadly as she looks back to the pack, “He knew. It was why he pushed even harder so he could have a life for his son.”

This whole time…

Jaebum had it wrong. All wrong. 

“Why didn’t you tell him?” Youngjae is crying as Danny holds him. “You should’ve told him the truth!” 

Vivian isn’t mad at Youngjae getting upset with her. Her sad smile just gets bigger.

“Because Vector made me promise not to. He wanted his son to be able to walk this world with me and to have a life he never could’ve have. To experience love and to grow up kind and with a heart. He wanted Jaebum to have nothing associated with the dark and cruel world that he came from and doing that meant locking away his dragon and everything associated with it. It was for his protection as well. Having just a moment of Jaebum’s dragon exposed could cost him his life and those around him,” she stops as her expression becomes more raw, “But even with the bindings and me trying to be so careful, his dragon still came forth because of one special person.”

She smiles at Mark. It wasn’t sad or full of pain. But it was a happy one. Because Jaebum found his mate. His mate had ended up in this world of light and Jaebum got the chance to be beside him and grow up with him. And it was a wonderful feeling to know Mark wasn’t scared of Jaebum’s dragon. That Mark still loved Jaebum and loved everything of him, including his dragon. Because of Mark, his dragon has a heart and knows kindness and that meant there was hope now that Jaebum’s dragon has been unleashed. 

Oh how love can be a very powerful thing. 

“Come. We must not stay here too long. Yugyeom just because I healed you, that doesn’t mean to start running about. You’re still gonna be sore and should rest,” Jade starts. “And you two,” she points to Stacy and Mio. “We’re gonna contact your parents and get you two back to where you belong but I want that book.”

The two nod and Jade begins directing everyone on what to do as Vivian takes another moment to look down at her son. She lifts her hands and has fingers run through his hair softly,

“You’re so much like your Father,” she whispers with emotion.

From his looks resembling him all the way down to his dragon being just like him. For when she saw Jaebum in his full dragon form, she could’ve sworn she was looking at Vector. 

“What are we supposed to do now? What can I even do to help them?! Now that the portals are open, I don’t want more harm to come their way! I don’t want to lose any of them!” 

Jade sees so much of herself in her son. His strong will and big heart. She had once felt so helpless back then too. She can recall how she pleaded with Vivian. Had been so scared that she was going to die and Jade wouldn’t be able to stop it…

She places her hand over her son’s chest where his heart is.

“Love is all you need.”

Jinyoung’s eyes go wide as his tears stop in their tracks as Jade smiles so warmly toward him.

“It’s the most powerful weapon that could ever exist. It not only gives courage and strength, it can heal all things. Even the toughest of pain. The longest of suffering and give one a heart. No matter how bad the situation or how lost you may feel...hold onto the love that you were given and make sure you give it back the same and you’ll soon find that everything will work out in the end. And that I will always be with you regardless if I’m not physically present for as long as I feel your love and you feel mine, we’re connected and our bond will never be broken.”

“Who…”

“Vector. Those were Vector’s last words to Vivian when we found out what he had planned to do to stop the war. As we were all barely holding on and we thought the end was near. Vector saved us all. He was a great leader and with his help and the pack, I became strong. I found my true potential just like you will as it’s hidden deep inside you, Jinyoung. And with your pack, you’ll be able to achieve even the impossible as long as you’re together and can feel their bond with yours. So keep loving them and have them love you and I guarantee you everything will be just fine.”

His face starts to falter and more tears are falling as emotions overwhelm him. Jade is shocked as she finds Jinyoung flinging himself to hug her. Her smile grows and she closes her eyes as she holds him back. She can feel him clinging to her and his sobs that come forth fill her own heart with emotion that she finds herself crying too.

“Are you crying for me now? You know it’s hard on a Mother when her child cries.”

She can feel her son’s love for her though. Even with how things have been over the years, she always knew that her son loved her unconditionally. It was always in the way he would do things. In the little things like trying to follow in her footsteps. Reading what she would read. Wandering into the kitchen when she cooked and though he would be doing homework or reading, he remained close so he could be near her. Relationships could be hard and Jade never had a good motherly figure so she had to learn all by herself on how to be a parent. She knows she’s not the normal Mother and truly all she ever wanted was the best for her son and she hopes she can continue learning with him. Helping him as he grows and to see what he’ll become in the future. 

“I understand why you did what you did now...and I’m sorry...I’m sorry for getting upset back then.”

Jade chuckles a bit before leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head.

“From here on out no more secrets.”

Jinyoung rubs at his eyes to get rid of the rest of his tears. 

“Guess that means I should come clean now.”

“Oh? You have a secret?” 

Jinyoung can’t help but laugh a little as he situates himself and ends up leaning his head against her shoulder as he wraps his arms around her from the side.

“Jackson and I are together and we had sex already.” 

Jade throws her head back in laughter as she cackles loudly.

“That’s a secret? Boy, I already saw that coming. I knew all about your crush on Jackson Wang before you even knew about it.”

Jinyoung flushes and Jade smirks before her smile softens,

“I better expect a proper introduction next time.”

Jinyoung nods.

“And expect me to be up your ass with training.”

Jinyoung nods again before his eyes go wide and his head shoots up to look at her.

“Wait, that means-” He stops as her smile beams.

“Did you really think I wasn’t going to help you along the way?”

“No! I just didn’t expect you to be so ready to let me do this.”

“I’m not ready but I know you’re stubborn and when you have your heart set on something, I know you’re going to do it regardless so I’m going to make sure you’re prepared. Unlike my Mother, I’m going to be there every step of the way and teach you everything that I know.”

Jinyoung beams at her and Jade can’t help but smile fondly at her son. 

“Can we start now?”

“I knew you were going to say that. How bout we make dinner and take tonight to rest before jumping headfirst into everything. You’re still in high school and need to focus on graduating too you know.”

“Ugh! Don’t remind me! I got homework to finish.”

“See? One day at a time. I know so much happened but it’s not all going to continuously happen at once. So a few hours should be fine.”

Jade and him get up off the bed as they walk side by side out of the room and head down toward the kitchen…

Meanwhile:

Jaebum’s eyes finally open. It’s dark with only the soft lamp at his desk illuminates the room and lets Jaebum know it’s late into the night. He feels weird and he doesn’t like it but the moment he looks in front of him, his heart starts to thump wildly.

Mark.

He’s still asleep and just inches from his face as little soft breaths are felt against his lips. 

“You’re alive…” his voice cracks with emotion as he reaches out to touch his face.

A gentle sigh is heard the moment Jaebum cups his cheek and even when asleep, Mark still leans into Jaebum’s touch. 

“Mark…” A whine escapes him as he grows emotional.

He had almost lost him. The love of his life was about to die in his arms but his dragon didn’t hesitate to bite him and save him. But he couldn’t do anything. If it had just been him and his panther, Mark would’ve died right then and there.

‘This...this thing inside me is what caused all this. It’s what led to Mark going through all this pain and suffering in the first place. Why do I have to be so weak? I need to get stronger! I can’t let it ever get to that point again. I can’t...I can’t lose him.’

Pulling Mark closer into his arms, Jaebum holds him tightly as he silently makes a promise to himself…

‘Whatever it takes. I won’t let the dragon have control of me again.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting off slow but don't worry things will start to pick up a bit. Sorry if this is boring. XD

Mark lets out a tiny noise as he tries to bury himself deeper into the chest before him. Jaebum nuzzles against him as he intertwines their tails together.

“It’s time to wake up baby.”

“No,” Mark mumbles though he’s nuzzling back.

A light purr comes forth as he’s nice and comfy in Jaebum’s embrace.

“Five more minutes.”

Jaebum chuckles at this. 

“But we slept the whole day away yesterday and I already gave you ten extra minutes.”

Mark pouts before he’s blindly searching for his phone. Jaebum helps him by lifting it from the bedside table before placing the phone into his hands. Sure enough, when Mark looks at the date and time, he really did sleep the entire day away. But then again, would that be considered normal for someone who about died and then magically lived?

Sitting up, Mark’s hand wanders toward his chest where they should be a stab wound but feels nothing. Lifting up his shirt, he finds flawless, soft skin as if it never happened.

“Um…” Mark is confused.

Was he still dreaming? He tries to recall the last moment when he suddenly remembers---

Gasping, Mark’s hand reaches up and clamps over the back of his neck. With his eyes wide he can feel the claim right away. Just touching it sends little jolts through him that sing straight to his soul. Holy shit! He’s been claimed by Jaebum! A surge of happiness comes forth at this for it’s something he’s always wanted to end up happening with his mate but then it hits him…

You can see the moment the happiness starts to turn into fear and worry for they weren't supposed to do this. For the sake of the world they were never supposed to have this happen.

Jaebum watches silently right next to him and when Mark looks at him, he can see the pained expression on Jaebum’s face. Jaebum doesn’t even have to ask Mark as he had already been told everything he needed to know before Mark woke up.

When Jaebum had woken up during the night, he had ended up getting out of bed for a moment. His emotions were a mess and his thoughts were running haywire. He had tried to just fall back asleep with Mark there in his arms but he still felt out of control. It didn’t help that so many questions ran through his mind. And one person could tell him what he needed to know. So he got up carefully as he knew Mark needed all the rest he can get. Remaining quiet, he slips out of the door that had been propped open and makes his way toward his Mother’s room but he finds she isn’t there. 

It’s then he hears a noise from downstairs before he makes his way to the staircase. Just looking down he can see his Mother curled up on the couch. There’s a lamp turned on low nearby but other than that nothing else was on. She just sat there hunched forward a little as she rested her elbows onto her knees. Her long black hair hides her face as it falls down and off her shoulder so from Jaebum’s angle he can’t see anything. He wonders why she’s still up and if everything is ok as he gets closer. He doesn’t want to scare her though as she seems deep in thought so he makes sure to step down on the third step before you reach the bottom because it always creaks loudly. Vivian’s head lifts up before turning to see her son.

“Hey honey,” she greets softly while subtly slipping what she held in her hands underneath the couch cushion. 

“What are you doing up?” Jaebum asks but she just smiles and pats the seat next to her.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Jaebum plops down next to her and even under the low lighting, he can tell she had been crying.

“Mom,” he starts but she interrupts by cupping his face before leaning forward to place their foreheads together.

“I’m ok. There’s no need to worry about me. Tell me, how are you feeling? I can tell you’re restless.”

Jaebum whines as he doesn’t like how his Mother was brushing off her own feelings but she can be just as stubborn as he is so he knows it’s futile to fight her on it. Sighing, Jaebum pulls back before running a hand through his hair as his expression says everything.

“I’m feeling too much. Lost. Confused. Afraid. Like I’m losing control again. I thought I’d feel like me again after the drug was out of my system but I don’t. It’s like I’m going under all over again and I feel like everyone knows more than I know. Hell, Jinyoung knew I was a dragon before I knew I was a dragon. The whole pack knows right? You guys held a meeting while I was out. All the times that I black out now is when he comes out. When my dragon takes over and I can’t do anything about it…”

Jaebum looks pained as he puts a hand to his face. All those times the dragon had taken over Jaebum doesn’t recall a thing. Even during sex with Mark, he had blacked out at parts though he could still feel the pleasure and Mark at that time. It felt like the dragon was allowing it. Just like when the dragon took over and took them to Mark. He had come too with Mark in his arms dying. Making him feel helpless and weak before he took over again and claimed Mark. Made him feel it and watch it before he blacked out again. 

“Tell me Mom. Tell me the truth,” Jaebum looks up at her while begging for answers. “You locked my dragon away for a reason right? And because of my dragon it caused this whole ordeal that I don’t even understand what fully happened.” 

His Mother feels her heart clench with emotions. She can tell that Jaebum doesn’t like his dragon. Reaching out she squeezes his hand.

“I’ll admit that I did lock your dragon away for protection as well as making it able for you to live in this world-”

“Protection for me or for others? My dragon is dangerous isn’t it? There’s nothing good about my dragon. It brought pain and suffering to my pack. It tortured Mark and almost got him killed! Because of what’s inside of me it almost took away the one reason I’m even alive today! These thoughts. These feelings. The feeling I have right now, it’s because of this stupid dragon! He’s always been there within me and I could feel it. And you don’t want to know the fucked up thoughts I’d have. The things it wanted me to do. How angry I’d get for no reason. That day when I stood on the rooftop, I was full of such darkness and rage but then Mark...Mark came and I...I felt calm and warm. I feel like me when I’m with him. I feel whole. And when he shows me his love I can’t even begin to describe it...”

That’s because of Mark being his mate. Mark is his anchor, his everything. Mark’s light isn’t the only thing that Jaebum feeds off of either. It’s also Mark’s love. As it was shown from prior events, his dragon got stronger due to Mark’s love. Just from Mark showing Jaebum he was in love with him, Jaebum was able to shift and even get to the point of fully shifting. Who knows what would happen the more Mark shows Jaebum his love now, especially with them being bonded.

But it’s clear to see that his dragon and him don’t see eye to eye but with Mark they feel the same. Because it’s him. His dragon is him and his panther is him. But his dragon is detached and has been since birth. But really it’s just another persona of Jaebum and Jaebum doesn’t realize this. And until he does, this could cause a lot of problems.

“Jaebum, how things happened was not of your control. You were drugged. A serpent drugged you and tried to manipulate you into claiming her so she could get the power that you have residing in you. If it wasn’t her, someone else would’ve been lined up to try something. That’s why I locked your dragon away. I didn’t want to but you’re still so young and a child! There has never been a dragon born on these lands nor have they lived eighteen years on it. I wanted you to have as normal a life as you can. One where you didn’t have to fear your life. Where we didn’t have to constantly be on the run. I wanted you to know love and kindness. To find friends and a pack of your own. I didn’t lock your dragon away for you to hate that part of yourself. The dragon is you. It’s still you and with proper training and peace of mind-”

She’s cut off as Jaebum suddenly stands up and his voice grows louder,

“No! I don’t want it! I was fine just being a panther! I was me! I had my pack. I had Mark! If I didn’t have my dragon I would’ve gotten with Mark in a more normal and romantic way than to put him through all that shit he went through! I would’ve gotten to claim him in a way we both agreed to and we would’ve been happy! My pack wouldn’t have gotten hurt...just look at Yugyeom! He got hit by a car because of me! And the words I had said and shit I was forced to do made me almost lose them forever too! Everything has completely been changed now and I wanna go back! I wanna go back to before Stacy arrived. To before that serpent or whatever appeared. I want my old life back.” 

Jaebum’s crying out of frustration and built up emotions. Vivian doesn’t hesitate to stand up and pull her son into her arms. Jaebum tries to hold back a sob as he clings.

“I don’t want to put my pack through anything else. I don’t want Mark to get hurt again...why does it have to be me?” 

“I know you don’t see it. I know it hurts you and it will pain you but there’s a reason, Jaebeom. There’s a reason for everything just like there’s a reason that you are how you are. One day you will know. You will get your answer but you must hold on until then. You must keep fighting and pushing forward. But you won’t be alone. I’ll be there. Your pack will be there and so will Mark.”

“My pack...they’re ok with this?” Jaebum can’t believe it. 

After everything he put them through?

“Yes. They already agreed to do whatever it took because you’re pack.”

This makes Jaebum cry harder and Vivian smiles despite her own emotions as she pulls back some to cup her son’s face.

“I know you’ll make a great leader, Jaebeom so believe in your pack that believes in you. Rely on them and learn and grow with them. You will become stronger and you will overcome whatever may be thrown your way.”

“But how? How can I become stronger? I need to protect them. I couldn’t protect them before…”

Jaebum searches her eyes as he’s lost and scared. Vivian’s smile is motherly as she already knows how strong Jaebum is and that his full potential is deep within him.

“Love. Just how bonds are strengthened by love and affection. As long as you listen and feel their love, it will show you and tell you the way every time.” 

Her own eyes tear up as she swipes at the tears still falling down her son’s face. His shoulders are shaking slightly still and he’s sucking in air to keep the next sob from coming out as he tries to calm down. It breaks her heart for Jaebum is still so young and no child should go through this. She wishes she could’ve protected him for a little bit longer but fate had plans and she can only trust in her love for her son and do what she can to help him.

“And remember, love heals all things. You guys will overcome what happened.”

Jaebum believes in those words and nods before wiping his own face with the bottom of his shirt.

“Tell me…” he puts his shirt back down and sniffles, “I want to know what the pack knows. I need to be caught up on everything that happened.” 

She nods and gently guides him back down onto the couch where she tells them what the pack knows. From what this serpent was trying to do and why claiming Mark was bad. But what was done is done and now they can only move forward from it. She holds him in her arms as she tells him about the portals and the war that almost happened between light and darkness and a fraction of what dragons are capable of but she didn’t get a chance to truly talk about his Father. That what he did with closing the portals was not to just stop the war. But so his son could live. Could feel love and kindness. To have a life. That his Father loved him so much before he was even born. But Jaebum had fallen asleep in his Mother’s arms before she could get the words out and with a sad smile she continued stroking his back to keep him asleep. 

And while he slept, she slipped what she had been looking at out from underneath the cushion. And then and only then did she let the tears fall that she had been holding back as she looked down at the photo she had of the pack. Of her standing next to Jade toward the center and there he was. 

Vector. 

God she misses him. How has he been faring all these years? Did he still think of her like she thought of him all the time? Was he even alive? 

Her hand goes to the collar around her neck. She was never claimed. Doing so would’ve kept the portals open as the link between them through the bond would’ve left an opening. Vector also hadn’t planned to stay in the world of light forever nor to have met his mate in the first place. But It’s why it came as a shock when she became pregnant with his child without a claim. It just proved how strong their love was for one another. Love could work miracles too. 

She can’t help but smile through the tears though. She saw Vector so many times through Jaebum. And even with Vector far away, she can still feel his love. She can feel it strongly within her and she can see it every time she looks at Jaebum. For even with him not there physically, he’s still there. 

‘I wish you were able to tell me what to do. Did you know this would happen? Could you guess Jaebeom meeting his mate here in this world too? Can you feel that the portals are now open again?’

Leaning down she kisses the top of Jaebum’s hair and closes her eyes as she holds him close to her. Vector would’ve been better at helping Jaebum with his dragon. Vivian only knew little pieces so she doesn’t know how much help she’ll be. But a Mother’s love was powerful and she was going to do everything she could for her son…

“I’m sorry, I know you tried to stop it from happening but I didn’t have a choice...and once again I’m going to put you through things I don’t want you to go through.”

“Bummie,” Mark calls out while shaking his head and moves to get closer when he stills as Jaebum lifts his arm and his hand comes to rest against his chest where Mark had stabbed himself. 

“But don’t ever...ever do that again, you hear me?” 

You can see the emotions in his eyes. Can see how much it hurt him and Mark can feel his hand tremble against his skin.

“I need you...and if you would’ve died--”

Mark is quick to take Jaebum’s hand as he holds it between both of his.

“But I’m here. I’m here, Jaebum. And I’m sorry but I wasn’t going to let her put you through that. I wasn’t going to let the pack get hurt as well. If I can protect you and the pack I’ll do anything.”

Jaebum growls before pulling Mark into his lap. Mark straddles him and clings just as tightly as Jaebum clings to him. With Jaebum’s fingers in his hair and hand gripping the clothing against his back, Mark can’t help but let out a shaky breath. He almost didn’t get this chance. He almost didn’t get to be in Jaebum’s arms again. To feel his warmth. His aura. To take in his scent or to hear his voice. 

“I love you, Mark. I love you...so please…stay by my side.”

‘I’m going to get stronger. I’m going to protect you. No matter what.’

“Bummie,” Mark calls out with emotion and Jaebum’s heart swells.

The two pull back at the same time before leaning in to crash their lips together. Tears fall down as the kiss is passionate and soon deepens. They hold the other close, afraid if they let go in this moment that it’ll all be a dream and they’ll find the other really gone. 

“Mark,” Jaebum can’t hold back the emotion in his voice either.

The whole morning since Jaebum had woken up in his Mother’s arms and went to check on Mark, he can’t stop his love for him that pumps through his veins. Just like how he couldn’t stop his feet from taking him to the bed to hold Mark. He can’t stay away from him. He needs him. All of him. His touch. His scent. His aura. His warmth. His love. Everything. He needs to hear him laugh and see him smile. He craves him all the time and one moment of being deprived is living torture. Without Mark he is nothing. He wouldn’t survive a day without him. Not a single second if Mark had died. 

“Dye me with you,” Jaebum lets out between kisses. “Till we become one.”

Till every breath is yours too. Till every thump of your heart is the same beat as mine. Every thought. Feeling. Emotion. I want all of it. I want all of you. Feed me your love and make me anew. I am yours and you’re mine so don’t stop until there’s not any space between us. Seep into my skin and melt into my body until you reach the depth of my soul where we’ll intertwine together. Dye me completely and don’t ever let go. 

Don’t ever let go…

“I love you,” Jaebum says it again as he’s now touching Mark’s face.

He has to stop kissing so he can say it. So he can look Mark in the eyes and let him know how much Mark means to him. And by Mark’s eyes shining with such raw emotion and love, he knows that Mark hears him.

“I love you,” Mark says it back as his breath hitches as he’s feeling Jaebum’s love.

Mark moves his hand to the back of Jaebum’s nape where his fingers run through the hair there before guiding him back to his lips.

“Kiss me…” Mark pleads and Jaebum does.

Their lips meet softly and slowly this time. Mark lets out a noise because he can feel how strongly Jaebum loves him. Can feel how much the prior events affected him. How scared he was that he almost lost Mark. How thankful he is that Mark is still here. And the urge to connect is becoming unbearable as they need this. They need the other so badly.

“Mark...I need you…”

His arm wraps around Mark’s waist and he’s leaning Mark back onto the bed before caging him in and diving back in for another kiss.

“Bummie,”

Mark moans into the kiss as Jaebum tries to devour him. His love is so wild and passionate and Mark wants more of it. Needs it.

Stopping Jaebum for a second, Jaebum whines as he wants to love on Mark more. Wants to kiss him again but Mark holds him steady and after a second, Jaebum opens his eyes to look at him before groaning.

Mark is just as affected as him. Eyes blown, body flush and looking wrecked, Jaebum has a hard time controlling himself from the breathtaking sight. 

“Don’t hold back. Take me, Jaebum. Take me-”

Mark’s voice cuts off as Jaebum attacks his mouth again in a bruising kiss. Hands start to roam and it makes every nerve in his body light up. His heart thumps madly in his chest and he can’t stop himself from trembling at what’s to come…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this make sense? I've been fighting with my mind all morning. Hopefully I don't go too deep that I get stuck. This story feels like it might get too big...


	3. Chapter 3

It’s like time stood still. Like nothing else existed but the sanctuary that was created between the two in this very room. Oh how many times Mark had envisioned doing this with Jaebum on this very bed. With the door closed and locked, it was just them and nothing was trying to interrupt this moment. 

“Bummie,” Mark calls out between kisses.

Jaebum can hear how desperate Mark is. Can feel every tremble his thighs make underneath the palms of his hands. Can feel every ripple of his muscles as his hands roam wherever they can reach.

Mark lets out another needy noise before Jaebum slides his tongue into his mouth. Breathing coming in pants and heart beats thumping madly; the two can’t get enough of the other. Each touch. Kiss. Noise. It just drives them more wild. 

“Bummie,” Mark moans out again.

His hands cup Jaebum’s face and he holds him there as he pulls back slightly to drag the kiss out. He makes sure his tongue runs over the back of Jaebum’s teeth before going over his lips and then biting down on the bottom lip to pull on as he leans back. Jaebum groans, his eyes of his panther’s as his tail thumps on the bed. Mark can feel how riled up he’s getting and that it’s only a matter of time before he fully snaps and will pounce.

Little noises escape Mark as Jaebum dives back in to capture Mark’s lips. His hands soon run along Mark’s thighs before hooking underneath Mark’s knees to drag him even closer until his legs settle on both sides of Jaebum’s hips. Both end up moaning into the kiss as Jaebum grinds up against Mark’s ass. A needy whine coming out as Mark can feel how hard Jaebum is for him. 

“Mark,” Jaebum groans as his hands run up Mark’s shirt to feel the skin underneath.

They pull back from the kiss as Jaebum helps him take off his shirt before Mark leans back against the pillows. He’s panting, pupils blown and half lidded as one noise after the next is let out with Jaebum’s hands exploring. His cat ears twitch and his tail wraps around one of Jaebum’s arms. 

“Fuck...you’re so beautiful…” Jaebum lets out as he’s mesmerized.

His eyes take in everything he can as his hands map out every dip, muscle and curve. Jaebum can’t resist as his mouth waters and he’s leaning back down to taste. His mouth ends up latching on the skin around Mark’s collarbone. Mark’s back arches, breath hitching as hands grip onto his shirt. Jaebum nips and sucks before kissing where he can reach as he listens to Mark’s noises of pleasure.

“Baby,” Jaebum groans as Mark meets his slow grinds by moving his own hips to create a better friction.

“Off,” Mark says as he starts to pull Jaebum’s shirt and soon Jaebum is shirtless as well.

The noise Mark makes when he sees Jaebum lean back is full of need and arousal.

“Mmm...alpha,” Mark can’t help but rake his eyes up slowly as he takes Jaebum in.

From the low v in his hips to the light happy trail going up; Mark trails his fingers up Jaebum’s body. He goes over the abs and stops on those glorious pecs that he kneads into. Jaebum smirks as he lets Mark feel on him and have his fill before taking a hold of his hands and leaning down to kiss him again.

“Jaebum...need you,” Mark whines needily into the next kiss.

“I got you baby,” Jaebum says before kissing him slowly this time to savor the moment before his hands start to undo Mark’s pants.

It takes only seconds for Mark to be fully naked and just when Mark thinks Jaebum is going to take off his own pants, Jaebum instead bends down and captures one of his nipples into his mouth instead.

“N-no, Jae!” 

Jaebum bites and tugs at Mark’s nipple that cause his hips to jerk and his tail to thrash wildly. Drawn out moans are heard as Jaebum messes with his other nipple at the same time. 

“Jaebum!”

Mark digs his hands into Jaebum’s thighs, claws prickling and sending little jolts of pleasure through Jaebum for he thoroughly enjoys pleasuring Mark. With one last tug and bite, Jaebum pulls off with that smirk that should be illegal and those heated eyes staring at him with such hunger.

“What do you want, baby?” 

“You,” Mark begs and spreads his legs without hesitation.

Jaebum growls, his eyes taking in Mark and seeing how affected he is. From his flushed cock lying against his stomach and his hole dripping slick that’s already sticking all over Mark’s thick thighs and onto the bed sheets.

“God look at you...so wet for me…”

His hands move down Mark’s body again and Mark trembles as it sends pleasure throughout his body. His cock jumps lightly and precum drips out onto his stomach as his hole clenches on nothing.

“You want me badly don’t you? Look at how ready you are.”

Mark bites his bottom lip at Jaebum’s dirty talk that’s riling him up more. It soon turns into a gasped moan with his head thrown back a bit and exposing his neck more as Jaebum circled his hole before slipping a finger into his tight heat.

“Clenching down tightly and trying to pull me in…” Jaebum trails off as he’s fixated by Mark.

He can’t look away as he watches his finger go in and out before he’s soon adding another into the mix. 

“Jae...please…” Mark’s claws dig into the sheets as his feet plant flat on the bed and his hips move.

“Oh baby, you look so good fucking yourself on my fingers. Getting so wet and needy…”

Jaebum’s deep voice laced with arousal has Mark moaning louder and his body growing more desperate. But then Jaebum takes his other hand and holds Mark down before he starts moving his fingers at a faster pace. With a twist of his fingers, he’s now touching that sweet spot over and over. Mark jerks hard, voice shaking with the next moan torn out of him. His hand comes to grab a hold of Jaebum’s wrist but Jaebum doesn’t let up even as he sees Mark’s body going taunt and knows Mark is about to cum.

“Jae...Jae...can’t...cum...cumming!”

His orgasm is torn from his body and Mark cries out as he clenches down hard around Jaebum’s fingers. His moan becomes whiny as Jaebum takes that chance to bend down and take Mark’s cock into his mouth. Mark is crying and turning into a withering mess as Jaebum doesn’t stop fingering Mark as he sucks his cock. Jaebum groans, the vibrations sending jolts through Mark as his cock spurts more cum into Jaebum’s mouth.

Jaebum eventually slows down the movement of his fingers and pulls off Mark’s cock but remains right there. Mark flops back against the pillows as he tries to catch his breath but of course he has to look down to see Jaebum giving him that predatory look and being sexy as hell. 

“Bummie,” Mark shakes in little aftershocks.

Mark beckons for Jaebum to come even closer and Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to cage him in as Mark wraps his arms and legs around him. Jaebum takes a moment to nuzzle against him and can’t get enough of the purr that comes forth from Mark. 

“I love you,” Jaebum says sweetly into his ear.

Mark clings to him, his tail coming to briefly intertwine with Jaebum’s.

“I love you,” he says it back with loving emotions.

And soon Mark’s hands are wandering before they both hear Jaebum’s belt coming undone and then the zipper.

“You trying to take what you want?” Jaebum teases and Mark nips playfully at Jaebum’s piercings.

“Yes. Cause this,” Mark stops talking as he helps Jaebum take his pants off and throws them somewhere before Mark grabs a hold of Jaebum’s cock.

Jaebum moans, his eyelashes fluttering as Mark gives him a few strokes. It doesn’t help that Mark is watching his expression. Watching how his hips jerk with each stroke and how Mark is loving every second of this.

“This is mine, Jaebum. Just like you’re mine and I’m yours.”

Mark takes Jaebum’s hand and puts it back down toward his tight heat while looking him in the eye with such a sexy and passionate expression.

“Now take what’s yours.”

Jaebum growls before they’re both meeting half way and kissing passionately as they move back onto the bed. Mark spreads his legs just enough for Jaebum to settle in properly so he can line himself up and soon his head is breaching Mark’s body. Both verbally voice their pleasure during the kiss and Jaebum is soon all the way in to the hilt.

“Fuck, Mark,” Jaebum lets out as Mark feels so good.

He holds Mark close to him as he pulls back just to thrust back into him. Mark releases cries of pleasure as it feels so good. Jaebum fills him up and practically splits him in half and he loves it. 

“Alpha…” Mark gets lost in the pleasure and is coming apart.

Both can’t help it and Jaebum is picking up the pace and going harder. Mark’s voice changes and gets louder and breathier as Jaebum touches that spot inside him.

“There...fuck...don’t stop...Jae!”

Jaebum leans back to grab a hold of Mark’s hips and holds him there as he pounds away. Mark is a big moaning mess with his head tilted to the side as claws tear into the sheets. Jaebum can’t look away from how breathtaking and sexy Mark is before he finds his eyes landing on the claim he put there on Mark’s neck. To see Mark’s one hand messing with it as he can’t help but touch.

“Oh…” Mark’s voice shakes with the next moan as he can feel Jaebum pulsing and getting bigger.

“Shit...I’m gonna knot…”

He’s never knotted before. Not even when he was under the drug’s influence. But he can’t stop it and it doesn’t help that Mark is begging for it now.

“Please...I want it, I want it, I want it,” 

Mark is begging so sweetly as he looks at Jaebum. God, he’s so perfect and sexy. How could anyone resist? Especially with the way he keeps touching his claim. Keeps showing it off to him.

“Bummie,” Mark calls out, tears in his eyes from how good he feels and such a loving expression.

And now he’s taking one of Jaebum’s hands and bringing it to his neck so he can touch the claim too. So he can feel how they’re bonded together. Just touching it. Feeling the scarring of his own fangs and bite. Knowing that they’re forever tied together and that Mark is his. All his. 

“Mine,” Jaebum growls out and pumps his hips to try and push his knot in.

“Oh...Bummie...Ah ah ah-JAE!”

Mark’s moan cuts off and he can’t even voice anymore as Jaebum shoves his knot into his tight heat. Instantly Jaebum is shoved right there against Mark’s sweet spot and every grind is sending intense pleasure through him that it hits him hard. With how full he feels and how deep Jaebum is, Mark cums violently that he almost blacks out from pure bliss. Claws dig into Jaebum’s arms as he clenches down around Jaebum and his cock makes a mess between them.

“Mark!”

Jaebum groans his name so loud as his own orgasm is torn from him and when Mark’s walls squeeze down on him, he’s releasing deep inside him; painting his walls with his seed. Jaebum holds Mark in a bruising grip and Mark can only just lay there and take every last drop as his body helps to milk from Jaebum. 

Mark is purring away as they come down as his hand runs along Jaebum’s back while his other hand runs fingers through his hair at the back of his nape. Jaebum smiles against Mark’s chest as he loves hearing Mark so happy. 

Jaebum’s own hands rub soothing patterns where he can reach as he holds Mark close and the two just bask in the other. Jaebum takes this moment to breathe in more of Mark’s scent. To feel his warmth and aura surround him and bury it deep into memory because he never wants to miss this. Mark is here. He’s alive. 

“I’m glad it was you,” Mark whispers into his ear and Jaebum takes those words straight to his soul.

‘You that I bonded with. You that I fell in love with. You that I got to meet and grow up with and will continue to grow old with as well.’

Jaebum buries his face into Mark’s neck as Mark holds him close. Silence fills the room but it’s full of love and warmth. And until Jaebum is able to pull out, Mark makes sure Jaebum can feel his love…

“Dude you look like shit,” Bam says as he greets Jackson at their special spot in the cafeteria.

Jackson plops his bag down after sliding it off his shoulders before he himself plops down in the seat next to Danny and Youngjae. 

“Thanks,” Jackson nods with a small smile before his head falls forward and lightly thumps against the table.

“Um...it wasn’t a compliment?” Bam looks worried now.

“Did you not sleep last night?” Yugyeom asks as he leans his own head against Bam’s shoulder.

“No,” Jackson manages to get out after a long moment.

He can barely keep his eyes open and honestly he has no idea how he even drove here. Did he even stop at the stop signs? Were there even stop signs along his route? Damn, he needed some sleep.

Yugyeom and Bam share the same look as Youngjae reaches over and pats Jackson’s head softly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks gently.

But Jackson shakes his head. He’d rather not. He’d been restless all night. Like a steady itch thrumming under his skin that grew the longer the night went on. Jackson literally tossed and turned all night as sleep wouldn’t come to him. And even now he still felt restless and off. He didn’t feel like himself. And why the hell did everyone’s heart beats sound so damn loud in his ears?! 

He lifts his head to move away a bit from Youngjae’s touch as for some reason Youngjae’s heart beat was the loudest. It’s probably because he’s the closest from leaning over so he could try and comfort him.

“I’m sorry I’m...I’m just not feeling well.”

He didn’t want Youngjae to think he didn’t appreciate it for he really does.

“It’s ok. After everything that happened I’m surprised we all didn’t get sick from worry and such.” 

“Yeah, I hope Mark and Jaebum are doing good,” Yugyeom voices.

Danny whines at hearing their names as he’s been worried about them too.

“I want to go check up on them before school but Jaebum’s Mom said we weren't allowed too,” Bam pouts.

“You got a text too from her?” Youngjae asks and Yugyeom nods as well.

“She probably wants them to rest,” Yugyeom voices.

“But I want to see them and love on them!” Bam protests.

They all do. They didn’t even want to part yesterday but Jade forced Yugyeom to go home and lay down and Bam of course followed to make sure he’d be ok. Jade then literally made Jinyoung get in the car and one look from both Jade and Vivian had the others following suit and going home to try and rest. Danny ended up staying with Youngjae to help comfort the other and they took that chance to try and learn more about their languages to distract themselves from the harsh reality of what has happened and how their lives have changed.

Speaking of changed,

“Have you guys noticed anything different?” Youngjae brings up as Danny intertwines their fingers together.

Bam puts a finger to his lips as he thinks before shaking his head.

“I mean, I don’t feel any different really and I haven’t seen anything out of the ordinary.”

“Did you ignore what was on the news today?” Yugyeom frowns as he can’t believe Bam hadn’t been paying attention to the T.V. when they were passing by the living room.

“All I remember is a tall fine ass man standing there while his father was watching T.V.”

Yugyeom blushes a bit before focusing back on the situation at hand,

“The news stated big changes in the weather all over the world to sudden storms and such since the giant earthquake that rocked the entire planet. Beaches had to close down because of the tidal waves and how a tsunami almost formed. There’s even reports of the moon shining brighter than usual last night.”

Wow. With the portals now reopened the world was clearly affected and trying to adapt back to how it was eighteen years ago.

“But hey, at least we haven’t seen any scary demons or more bitchy serpents right?” Bam tries to ease the situation.

“That doesn’t mean we let our guard down.”

The four jump as Jinyoung is suddenly there standing by Jackson’s seat. His hand reaches out to massage gently at the back of Jackson’s neck where Jackson instantly relaxes.

“Hey babe,” Jackson voices without looking up as his head is too heavy.

Jinyoung gets situated and sits down next to him.

“Are you ok?” he asks as he can take in Jackson’s face now.

He definitely wasn’t his normal bubbly super touchy feely self as his eyes look to Jinyoung,

“M’tired,” he voices and his eyes close as Jinyoung continues to run his hand in soothing patterns but now along his back.

Jinyoung feels his heart clench as Jackson really does look tired and not feeling well. His hand keeps a steady rhythm as he moves closer and soon Jackson’s eyes are closing.

“I’m surprised Jackson wasn’t with you last night,” Bam points out.

“I was with my Mother for the majority of the rest of the afternoon and night. But now I wish I went and dragged Jackson over,” Jinyoung trails off as he worries.

Soon Jackson’s light snores are heard and Yugyeom smiles,

“I think he’ll be just fine now.”

The others smile at Jackson before Danny asks about Mark and Jaebum to Jinyoung.

“Hmm? Ah, yeah, my Mom woke me up this morning and told me not to go over there and disturb them because they were having a moment.”

He uses the quotation marks to emphasize his point.

“Are you serious? The first thing they do after they wake up from such a big event is have sex?!” Youngjae is shocked.

“Now that’s something I would do but really when you think about it, I can see it. Especially from Jaebum as he would need to love on Mark to know he’s still with us and alive,” Bam says.

“I’d feel the same way. If I had almost lost you, I would’ve kept you locked in my room for days because I’d be a complete mess,” Yugyeom states.

“Just like how Bam has literally not let go of you once since yesterday?” Jinyoung points to how the two are right now.

Bam is in Yugyeom’s lap with Yugyeom’s arms around Bam’s waist and Bam holding onto Yugyeom’s hands.

“You’re damn right. I almost had a panic attack when Yugyeom tried to use the bathroom yesterday.”

“The door wasn’t even closed all the way-”

“But I couldn’t see you!” Bam whines.

“How am I supposed to do my business with you watching?” 

The two start bickering and Jinyoung sighs fondly as Youngjae laughs and Danny smiles. Those two were really perfect for the other. But then the bickering suddenly stops as the two spot something and both their eyes light up.

Yugyeom lets out a happy noise as Bam squeals.

“Mark! Jaebum!” They both exclaim and the others snap their heads up.

Even Jackson who was dead asleep, jerks awake and looks to see the two coming this way. They’re all smiling and excited to see them when their expressions start to falter as Mark’s smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

Something was wrong…


	4. Chapter 4

“I feel like a princess right now,” Mark giggles as he takes Jaebum’s hand.

Jaebum was currently helping him over the two touching balconies even though Mark has done this a thousand times over with no problems.

“You’re more beautiful than any fairy tale princess though,” Jaebum states and Mark can’t hide the smile from growing at hearing those words.

Putting both feet back on the flooring of the balcony, Mark is pulled close to Jaebum once more as Jaebum leans down to kiss him sweetly.

“One more,” Mark says against Jaebum’s lips.

Mark can feel Jaebum grinning before another kiss is placed.

“If you keep this up, we’ll be super late for school,” Jaebum says as he pulls back just enough to look at Mark.

“But I can’t help it!” Mark pouts. 

“Then let’s go back to my bed. You should be resting anyway.”

“No, I wanna see the pack,” Mark’s pout gets bigger.

God, Mark was just too cute!

“I wanna see them too. Let’s find you some clothes then.”

Jaebum takes Mark’s hand in his before helping Mark into his window. Mark soon goes over to his dresser while Jaebum makes himself comfortable on Mark’s bed.

“Bummie!” Mark scolds light heartedly as he looks up from the drawer to see Jaebum rolling around on his bed.

“What? I’m getting comfortable.”

“You and I both know that’s a total lie. You’re rubbing your scent all over my bed on purpose.”

Jaebum just smirks in triumph before laying on his side with his head resting in the palm of his hand. Mark shakes his head fondly before returning to his task and finds an outfit to wear. When he starts to pull his shirt up, he can feel Jaebum’s heated gaze against his back. Smirking himself, Mark is quick to take his shirt off before throwing it to smack Jaebum square in the face. Jaebum’s whines at being obstructed from such a great view and when he pulls the shirt down he finds Mark already has a new shirt on and a shit eating grin on his face.

“That’s not fair!” Jaebum sulks and Mark giggles.

“You just saw me not even an hour ago,” Mark retorts.

“That was then, this is now.”

Mark feels himself getting giddy as happiness radiates off him. He’s truly enjoying all of Jaebum’s attention and knowing that Jaebum is his and that he’s Jaebum’s, makes his heart swell with so many emotions. 

Mark keeps eye contact as he starts to unzip his pants and unbutton them. He has to bite his lip to stifle the noise that wants to escape, for Jaebum’s eyes darkened so fast and were wild and passionate as he’s affected by something as simple as this. It makes Mark feel good. Powerful even to know he has such an effect on Jaebum. But Mark can’t have things escalate right now because they have a pack to see.

“Close your eyes Bummie so I can change.”

“But!” Jaebum whines but seeing the look Mark gives him he sighs in defeat and closes his eyes. “Fine, I’ll be a good boy.” 

Mark giggles and starts to move his pants down his leg when he can see Jaebum trying to take a peak.

“Jaebeom-” Mark’s tone has a bite to it that makes Jaebum quick to close his eyes again.

“I can’t help it!” 

“Now you have to face the wall.”

“What? No! I’ll be good this time I swear!”

“Nope. Wall. Now.”

Jaebum lets out a noise in his mini tantrum before flopping over to face the wall. Mark can’t even hold his sternness as Jaebum’s tail is out and swishing back and forth in being denied to look at Mark. It made Jaebum so cute but Mark is quick to put on the rest of his clothes to distract himself from giggling. 

Now fully clothed and Jaebum having already gotten on new clothes since the two cleaned up earlier, they were now ready to go to school.

“Can I look now?” Jaebum asks.

“Yes.”

Jaebum perks up instantly and Mark soon finds Jaebum latching onto him as he pulls him closer. With Jaebum sitting on the edge of the bed, Mark is moved to stand in between Jaebum’s legs as Jaebum lets out a happy feline noise. “You look great baby.”

Mark wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck as Jaebum nuzzles against his stomach.

“Mine.”

Mark beams at that, “Yes. Yours.”

Jaebum lets out another happy feline noise, “I still feel like I’m dreaming. I can’t believe you’re finally mine.”

“I feel the same way.”

Jaebum looks up from Mark’s stomach and their eyes meet. Both can see how happy the other is and it makes them even happier. 

“Can’t we just call the pack and tell them to come here?” 

Mark playfully smacks his shoulder, “No Bummie. School is important and besides, they’re probably already there so it would be mighty suspicious if they left as soon as they got there. I mean your Mom and Jinyoung’s Mom already had to come up with something yesterday I’m sure.”

He’s right. 

“Now all I have to do is talk to my parents and we can go, ok?”

Jaebum nods and reluctantly lets Mark go. “Don’t take too long cause I already miss you.”

Mark stops by the bedroom door before throwing a kiss to Jaebum and darting off. 

“Mom! Dad!” Mark calls out.

He really misses his parents. From them being out on business trips so much lately, he rarely gets to see them like he had growing up. So the little moments they had in between meant a lot to him and he holds those memories close to his heart. 

“Mom? Dad?” Mark calls out again when he doesn’t get a response. 

He makes his way to his parent’s bedroom. Were they still sleeping? He knows they just came back from a business trip and after he had gotten his head injury, they had taken some time off. They even promised they’d go somewhere this weekend.

He knocks on their door but still doesn’t get a reply. Opening it he finds the room to be empty with the bed made neatly. Where were they? Surely, they didn’t have something come up at work did they? Wouldn’t they have texted him? Called? Mark pulls out his phone but he hasn’t received anything from them alerting that they had to go somewhere. Did they not know of yesterday's events? He knows they wouldn’t know all of it because Mark hasn’t gotten around to tell them everything that has been happening due to it not being a normal conversation you just bring up at the dinner table. But he was going to tell them. He had so much to say too. Like how him and Jaebum have gotten together. How Jaebum is a dragon and that there’s many secrets in the world. He wanted to warn his parents of the dangers and to make sure they understood what would happen now. 

Mark is quick to make it to the stairs where he takes two at a time. Maybe they’re downstairs? But he doesn’t hear anything. No sign of the T.V. on. No crinkling of the newspaper as Father sipped on his morning coffee in the kitchen as his Mother would be making breakfast. 

“Mom?” Mark calls out again but his voice isn’t as happy anymore.

It’s full of confusion. Of pleading for one of his parents to answer him.

“Dad?” 

His voice is sad now as he checked all the rooms. Looked for any sign that they had been there but everything is neat and proper like it always is when this house becomes too big and lonely at night. 

They left. They broke their promise and left and didn’t even tell him anything. Not even a note. Did they not care about their son? Were they not worried? Did he not matter to them anymore? I mean, he knows he’s an oddball. Being a rare house cat breed for one and black on top of that when his parents are two different feline breeds and colors. But he was a Tuan. He was their son. 

Standing there in the kitchen, Mark takes his phone back out and decides to call them but the phone just keeps ringing and ringing before going to voicemail. He tries his Father’s phone next but his goes straight to voicemail as it’s either turned off or died. 

He doesn’t understand. When did he start to do wrong? What did he do that caused them to distance themselves from him? Was it something he said? He racks his brain but he can’t think of what it could be.

The sound of the phone ringing is heard again as Mark tried texting. Tried waiting for a response but he wasn’t getting any and now he was growing upset. He was their son! Yes work is important but not enough to make him worry like this. To feel like he isn’t important. Couldn’t they have said something? Anything? It’ll literally take five seconds to tell him they’re at work or whatever may have happened. But instead he just keeps hearing the ringing over and over till it goes to her voice on the voicemail. 

“Mark,” Jaebum calls out as he stands in the doorway of the kitchen.

Mark stands in the middle, his shoulders rising up and down as Mark grows frustrated. He watches as Mark hits the redial button again and the two listen to the same old ringing.

“Baby,” Jaebum calls out again and his voice is so soft and hurting for Mark.

He doesn’t have to ask to know what’s going on. That Mark’s parents aren’t here. That their cars aren’t parked out front. He can hear Mark’s intake of breath and how it shakes with emotion. 

“Why?” His voice breaks as Mark clutches the phone tightly in his hands.

Jaebum has to brace himself as his heart clenches in pain before Mark turns around with the phone still ringing,

“Why does it feel like they left me behind?”

A tear starts to roll down Mark’s face before another follows and with the next intake of breath, Mark’s expression falters and his emotions show how hurt he feels. His hands come up to try and hide his face but Jaebum is already there and pulling him into his arms. The phone rings one last time before it goes to his Mother’s voicemail again and Mark can’t hold back the noise that comes forth from hearing her voice. 

Taking the phone from Mark and ending the call, Jaebum tries to comfort Mark.

“They didn’t leave you behind. Something had to have happened that’ll explain everything. They wouldn’t abandon you. They love you. Maybe my Mom knows something.”

Mark nods as he clings to those words…

Vivian is in the kitchen herself as she makes herself busy. When she had woken up this morning, she found her son had already gone back upstairs to go back to Mark no doubt. Sure enough, as she went to check and got closer to the closed door, she could make out what was going on in there. Thus, she excuses herself and goes back downstairs where she tells the boys not to come over before texting Jade. From texting Jade back and forth and getting ready for the day, she makes it toward the kitchen when she sees her son and Mark coming.

“Hey you two-” she stops as she takes in Mark’s tear stained face.

“What’s wrong?” 

She’s in instant mother mode as she comes forth to check on Mark. Jaebum remains close as she checks him over.

“Did you happen to talk with his parents lately?”

Vivian frowns at this question, “Not since yesterday but I never got the chance to talk to them. I had called but they didn’t pick up so I left a text to tell them Mark was sick and that I’d watch over him. With everything that happened, it slipped my mind that I never got a reply or look to see if they came home.”

She can see the anger rising in her son through his eyes before she heard Mark,

“They really left me behind…”

“No sweetie,” Vivian tries to ease Mark.

“But they’re still not home and they won’t answer Mark’s calls or texts either,” Jaebum lets out.

Vivian makes a face at this. That doesn’t sound right. Those two always answered Mark right away no matter how far away they were. Something wasn’t right at all.

“We’re going to figure this out. I’ll see if I can get into contact with them or reach them through their job. For now, you two should go to school. Your pack has been wanting to see you guys.”

She gently runs fingers through Mark’s hair before stroking his cheek to help provide a Mother’s comfort. Mark sniffles and tries to hold himself together before nodding. He really wants to see his pack now. His pack was his family and has been there for him many times when his parents couldn’t. 

She smiles, helping to clean off his face before sending them off. She watches fondly as Jaebum opens the passenger door for him and makes sure he was good before hopping into the driver’s side. Her son’s eyes lock briefly with hers as she stands by the front door. Her son was sharp as he knows something is up but he didn’t want to upset Mark more. After a moment, he puts the car into reverse and backs down the driveway. Even after Jaebum drives off, Vivian remains standing there as her eyes now look to the house next door. 

She had a bad feeling…

Jaebum had tried to cheer Mark up along the way but Mark can’t stop his dark thoughts. Of how they must’ve seen Vivian’s texts and call but didn’t reply. That they knew he was sick and still hurt and didn’t come back. They just upped and left without telling him anything. And now that he thinks about it, he can’t remember the last time an ‘I love you’ was said between them. For they kept leaving more and coming home less. Less interaction. Calls. Texts. They’ve become more like strangers than they have a family. But he had his pack to distract him. He had Jaebum who was always there by his side. And for the time Stacy came, the pack had made sure to keep Mark from feeling lonely or noticing the huge gap happening between him and his parents. 

Was work really more important now? Where before they would answer as soon as possible or leave him notes and such but now, it didn’t matter anymore? Were they not happy with him as a son? Did they wish they never had him and went off on business trips together nonstop now? What did they even do on these business trips? Mark doesn’t even know what they do because they never would tell him. Maybe that was a lie too. Maybe they were just going somewhere to get away from him.

“Baby,” Jaebum brings Mark out of his thoughts as his hand comes to intertwine with his.

Mark turns his head from looking out the window to Jaebum and can see he’s hurting seeing Mark like this.

“No matter what, I’m here. The pack is here. And my Mom adores you like her own son.”

Mark gives a small smile, “I know...it just hurts...like it hurts with your father…”

Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to pull Mark over the center console and into his arms. Mark clings and goes willingly as he tries to bury himself as far as he can go into Jaebum’s embrace. Mark had been so deep in his dark thoughts that he hadn’t even realized they had arrived at school. 

“Until I can make the hurt go away and even after, I’ll love you better. I’ll help you through this just like you’ve helped me through mine.”

Jaebum presses soft kisses where he can reach until Mark was ready to get out of the car. And hand in hand, they enter the school building and make their way to the cafeteria where they find the pack already there. It takes only seconds for some of them to recognize that they’ve arrived and seeing them all perk up and grow excited makes Mark’s heart swell with emotion. And though it still hurts, he can push forward because he has such a loving and caring pack.

“Mark!” They all exclaim as they can tell something is wrong and they don’t hesitate to pull him into their loving embrace so they can shower him with affection.

“What’s wrong?” Youngjae asks as he gets Mark into his arms first.

Mark curls up around Youngjae and breathes in his scent.

“It’s nothing,” Mark lets out in a quiet voice.

It just makes them feel more for Mark and know that something definitely is up but Mark doesn’t want to talk about it.

“My turn, my turn,” Danny says as he takes Mark into his arms next.

“No fair! I want a turn!” Yugyeom demands.

“No me!” Bam exclaims.

But Jackson is already sneaking his hands out to take a hold of Mark and pulls him into his arms where Jinyoung sandwiches him in on the other side.

“How dare you!” Yugyeom and Bam say at the same time.

“Traitor!” Bam slams his hand down onto the table as he can’t believe this. Jinyoung just smirks and snuggles in closer to Mark.

Mark finds his smile growing as he can feel his pack’s love and affection as they’re getting louder and more chaotic. Jaebum takes his spot and watches the pack love on Mark more with Jackson making him giggle as his starts a tickling fest with Jinyoung getting him from the other side. 

Yugyeom ends up saving him and now him and Bam sandwich him in.

“I’m so glad you’re safe and here with us,” Yugyeom says as he wraps Mark up tight.

He had been so scared when he saw Mark being taken by Mio and then the events that took place afterwards but Mark is alive and still with them and he’s so thankful.

And Mark. He’s just as thankful because he has such a great pack. Even now with the pack all reaching out to touch him or talk to him. He can not only hear their love for him. He can feel it so strongly.

Looking at Jaebum, he finds him already looking at him with a bright smile on his face that grows when their eyes lock. God, how did he get so lucky? 

He can’t help but tear up and the noise comes out before he buries his face into Yugyeom’s shoulder.

“Ah! He’s crying! Why is he crying?!” Yugyeom starts to panic and the others are loud and worrying.

He’s alive. He gets to remain with the pack and his mate. He gets to listen to their voices and hear their laughter. He gets to see their smiles and feel their hearts and souls. He’s crying both from hurting and feeling so much from the pack.

“I...I love you guys,” Mark lets out and the others stare in shock before soon their expressions soften and fill with warmth.

“We know,” Jinyoung says with a fond smile.

“That’s our Mark. He’s not only sensitive but he has a heart of gold,” Youngjae beams.

They all crowd in to shower him in more love and affection.

“You’re so sweet you’re gonna make me cry!” Bam tears up as well.

“We love you too!” Jackson side hugs Mark.

“Mark…” Danny can’t even get out any words he’s so emotional.

All of them all and when Jaebum puts his hand on top of Mark’s head and starts petting him, Mark doesn’t feel the hurt of his parents. He doesn’t feel the pain from yesterday either. For this, this feeling he’s feeling right now...how he feels complete...this indescribable feeling…

He’ll do anything to keep it. To keep these loved ones with him. And with them he can get through this. They can get through anything…

Meanwhile…

A lady sits in a room by a lit fire in the fireplace. The lighting is dim as she sits proper with one leg crossed over the other. There’s a phone in her hand that has several missed calls and texts with another phone smashed by her feet. There’s blood droplets along the cracked screen with some of it smeared. She’s currently looking at something before her with a smirk on her face until she looks back down at the phone in her hands to see Mark’s name with the several calls and texts.

“I’ve finally found him.”


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was going well. They got Mark to smile and lift his spirits. Jaebum made sure Mark got plenty of kisses too before running to make it to his class in time. Everything was turning out good so why? Why does this have to happen now?

He feels weird. Like something is off. He was busy taking down notes and then out of nowhere he senses something. And it’s weird to explain other than saying it was dark. That it was something bad and a huge threat. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he instantly looks to the door as it came from the direction of the hallway somewhere. He can’t pinpoint where exactly but it's somewhere in this school close by.

But first of all, how is he sensing this? Is this because of his dragon? 

Jaebum doesn’t have much time to dwell on it for as soon as the feeling comes it goes. Frowning, Jaebum is left confused.

Just what was that?

Previously,

His legs felt like lead but he fakes a smile so he doesn’t worry anyone. He especially doesn’t want to worry Mark right now who is going through something that he won’t talk about. So he pretends everything is wonderful. Even pushing himself to be his bubbly self. But now that the others aren’t around and he makes it to his seat, he can’t fake it any longer. He almost falls over as he tries to sit in his seat though he manages to catch himself before that happens. The kid next to him gives him a weird look but Jackson ignores it and tries to make himself comfortable. 

There it is again. That damn itch under his skin. Why does this keep happening to him? He feels restless as he closes his eyes and lays his head down against the desk. The coolness does little to help his heated skin. His mind was becoming hazy and noises were becoming too loud. Like those damn heartbeats. He can hear everyone in the room. Can hear the blood pumping through their veins…

Fangs come forth and Jackson gasps in air as pain racks through his body. Claws dig into the seat before his wrist burns like someone is setting him on fire. 

It hurts. It hurts so bad. Make it stop!

He bites his lip so hard it bleeds to push through the pain before it suddenly stops. He lets out the breath he’d been holding and it comes out shakily as he tries to breath in the relief. Sweat beads at his forehead and he keeps his eyes closed as he feels even weaker than before…

The bell for first period is soon heard all around school but Jackson doesn’t hear it. It’s not until the teacher nudges him that Jackson jerks and lifts his head up slowly.

“Jackson?”

It takes a few seconds but Jackson nods. He then starts to gather his stuff. The teacher backs off, thinking Jackson was probably sleeping in his class and walks away. But Jackson was struggling as dots form in his vision. He has to stop to gather himself and it takes another minute before he can get up and get going. He fakes it though. Everything is fine. Just fine. God, why did it feel like everyone was moving so fast? Even the people around him were blurring. And the noises. The damn noises were so loud that he couldn’t tell what was what. It pounded away in his head that it forced him to stop and squeeze his eyes shut.

But then he can hear it. One heartbeat. He picks up on it before the intoxicating scent reaches his nose and he finds himself lifting his head and opening his eyes right as someone stands before him and in mid reach.

“Jiaer?” 

It was Jinyoung and he was looking at him with such a worried expression as he touched his shoulders gently.

“Jinyoung,” Jackson breathes out as Jinyoung’s touch did wonders.

Just one touch and Jackson felt the world stop spinning and his feet planted back on the ground. The noises were soon turning to static and the only thing he can hear was Jinyoung's steady heartbeat as his scent and warmth surrounded him.

“You’re really warm and you don’t look too good-”

Jinyoung is cut off as Jackson suddenly clings to him. 

“Jack-”

“Hold me. I’m fine. Just hold me.”

Jinyoung soon wraps his arms around Jackson but he’s not convinced. Was this because he didn’t get enough sleep last night? He found out from the others so it made sense why he acted the way he did when he had first arrived at the cafeteria but then Jackson bounced right back to his bubbly self. But now…

“You can tell me Jackson if you’re not feeling well. You didn’t get enough sleep right? Do you want to go to the nurse’s office and try and sleep?”

Jackson shakes his head. He’s feeling better already with Jinyoung being right here.

“No. I can’t get behind on all my classes. I’ll be fine. All I need is your love and I’ll be ok. I feel so happy that you came to pick me up from class this time.”

Jinyoung can feel Jackson’s smile against his neck as Jackson breathes in more of his scent.

“Of course. I thought hell had froze over cause you told me that it would happen if you ever missed out on walking me to my classes.”

Jackson pouts as he recalls saying that, “I meant after the second time it happens. First time doesn’t count.”

Jinyoung chuckles lightly and it has Jackson smiling again to hear his laughter. This is how Jinyoung should be. Happy and smiling. Not worried and frowning.

“Let’s go. I don’t want to make you late,” Jackson insists as he takes a hold of Jinyoung’s hand and remains glued to his side.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind being late. I can always woo my teacher,” Jinyoung continues their conversation as they walk toward their next class.

He makes sure they take it slow just in case but Jackson just gives him a big smile with his eyes closed as he does so, “I’m fine! I’m just tired is all. Had a lot on my mind last night.”

I mean, it isn’t a lie per say. After everything that happened it was a lot to take in and it took awhile for the pack to be able to fall asleep as their minds were plagued with many thoughts.

“You need to take it easy today. Don’t push yourself ok?” Jinyoung says this as Jackson looks at him. “I mean it. You’re taking it easy.”

Jackson can’t help his heart swelling with emotions over Jinyoung caring for him.

“Does that mean you’ll nurse me back to health with your love?” 

Jinyoung’s lip twitches as his serious expression tries to soften from Jackson’s flirting. But then Jackson’s beaming at knowing he affected him and Jinyoung fails at holding back his smile now.

“Jiaer, I’m serious!” Jinyoung lightly hits his shoulder with his free hand.

Jackson just chuckles now before squeezing Jinyoung’s hand, “I’m serious too.”

Jackson’s heart skips a beat at how happy Jinyoung gets with his eyes crinkling and forming little wrinkles. 

“You’re beautiful,” Jackson lets out breathlessly and Jinyoung is in awe before a flush is forming.

Jinyoung ducks his head shyly as they continue walking and Jinyoung can definitely feel Jackson’s eyes still on him with that big goofy grin…

Jinyoung really didn’t want to part with Jackson. He even insisted taking Jackson to his class first so he knew he made it there ok but Jackson reassured him he’d be fine and would text him as soon as he got there. After biting his lip with worry Jinyoung relents but not after kissing him first and telling him he better or he’d come and kick his ass back to health. Jackson had laughed at that before sneaking another kiss and took off. 

That was two minutes ago and Jackson was approaching his class soon. He had a bit more energy since being with Jinyoung that it was better than it had been earlier but he was starting to feel that feeling just underneath his skin again. It was more of a tingling sensation at the moment and he hopes it doesn’t get worse.

He turns down the hallway his class is on and sees Jaebum walking from the opposite direction to get to his. Their eyes connect and Jackson goes to give him a smile when Jaebum’s eyes flash. Jackson stills, the hair on the back of his neck stands up as Jaebum looks at him with warning. Of his dragon eyes that look ready to tear into him.

The energy is charged as Jaebum comes closer and Jackson can feel his heart beating faster. He remains still as fear rises up that if he makes the wrong move it could end badly for him.

“It’s you,” Jaebum says as he stops in front of him.

Fangs are already bared as Jaebum is right up in his face with the low growl.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jackson replies back.

This wasn’t the Jaebum he knew. This was definitely the dragon that was in no way shape of form being friendly right now.

“I’m not into games.”

He can hear the dragon getting pissed off and the longer Jaebum is there all up in his face has that tingling feeling turning into a steady thrumming now. Where the urge to fight is growing. But Jackson doesn’t want to fight Jaebum even as claws form and his hands twitch at his side.

“Guys?”

The two hear a voice and the tension between them is broken as they look to see Danny standing there worried. Jaebum narrows his eyes and Danny feels fear hit him from the expression Jaebum is making before Jaebum huffs and nudges Jackson hard with his shoulder to get passed. Jackson winces but doesn’t do anything that would antagonize the dragon more. And even without words, Jackson understood the dragon completely.

‘Don’t fuck with me or I’ll kill you’

Danny to Mark: Yoh, something is up with Jaebum. I think it’s his dragon. 

Danny sends a quick text to Mark as he’s been keeping an eye out on Jaebum. Ever since that weird interaction between Jackson and Jaebum, Jaebum has not been ok. Like especially now as Jaebum’s body does little jerks as his head is hidden under his arms with his hands clasped behind his head. He can see the claws coming and going. Can hear the heavy breathing even with the loud video that’s being played at the front of the class. The light may be off but Danny can see in the back corner they’re in that something is very wrong. 

‘Why do you keep fighting me?! Stop fighting me!’

‘No! I’m tired of you controlling me! Of ruining my life and everyone around me!’

‘Me?! I am you! You’re ruining your own life!’

‘You wanted to hurt Jackson! He’s pack!’

‘He ain’t shit but a threat to our mate!’

‘He’s not a threat!’

‘Fucking stop fighting me! Let me out or I’ll force my way out!’  
‘No!’

‘I need to come out! We need Mark!’

Jaebum groans lowly as pain hits him. He doesn’t feel good either and fighting with his dragon is just making it worse.

Suddenly a tiny ding is heard before a light is shining toward him. Opening his eyes, he sees his phone is showing he got a new message and it’s from Mark. Not even hesitating, Jaebum fumbles with it until he can unlock his phone to see it.

Mark: Bummie are you ok? Talk to me. Danny said something was wrong

The need is growing stronger. His mind clouding over as only one thought runs over and over in his head.

Mark. Mark. Mark.

Jaebum: Need you

God he needs him so badly. Needs to see him. Hear him. Touch him. Feel him. 

Mark: Can you go to the bathroom? I’m already heading your way

Jaebum shoots up out of his seat. Most of his stuff falls to the ground in a loud clatter that it makes everyone jump before looking at him.

“B-bathroom,” Jaebum says before he’s taking off with his hoodie high over his head and his face looking down.

Danny watches with worry as Jaebum stumbles out of the classroom and hopes Mark can help him…

Jaebum: No. Go to nearest bathroom now

Mark sees the text and looks confused. Was Jaebum coming to him? Shouldn’t they meet halfway then?

Jaebum: Do it. Please I can’t

Jaebum sends the text before he can finish as he has to lean heavily against the wall. The pain runs through him and Jaebum can’t fight it. He feels the moment the dragon takes over-

Mark goes with his gut instinct and goes into the nearest bathroom. No one is in here as Mark comes to a stop and texts,

Mark: I’m in the nearest bathroom

Literally one second. One second and the next thing Mark knows is that Jaebum is suddenly there as something catches his eye in the mirror and when he looks up he sees him.

“Jaebum?” Mark asks in shock as he turns around and finds himself being pulled into his arms. 

“Mark…” Jaebum lets out in a low growl as he buries his face into Mark’s neck.

Mark can feel the claws latch on. Can feel the fangs that brush along the claim that makes his eyelashes flutter and a moan escape before he hears Jaebum take in a shaky breath before releasing in relief.

“Bummie,” Mark calls out as he remains standing there until Jaebum was ready.

He doesn’t know how long they’ve been standing like this but Mark doesn’t mind. He waits patiently as his hands run softly along his back and sides while letting his scent and warmth calm Jaebum. He knows it’s working too for Jaebum’s shoulders and back untensed the moment they touched and the wild and intense dark aura that surrounds Jaebum is now more stable.

Jaebum lets out a pleased rumble, especially as Mark runs his fingers over the ridges of his spine where more of his dragon had partially shifted.

“You’re not scared of me.”

“Should I be?” Mark asks curiously while tilting his head some so he can try and look at Jaebum.

Jaebum peeks up at him and Mark can see the eyes of the dragon looking at him before he lifts his head and nuzzles against him,

“No. I’d never hurt my mate.”

Mark smiles softly before Jaebum nudges him.

“Show me. Let it out too.”

“Hmm? My feline?” Mark asks and giggles when Jaebum sulks.

Mark soon lets his ears and tail come forth before Jaebum hums in approval.

“Now kiss me.” 

Mark can see Jaebum’s eyes light up with a fire in them and a hungry gaze before Mark is meeting him in a kiss. Mark’s body trembles as Jaebum kisses him so passionately. His own claws digging into Jaebum’s shoulders to help steady him as his legs are turning into jelly. Jaebum fixes that though by hiking Mark up. Mark instinctively wraps his legs around Jaebum’s waist as the kiss grows heated fast…

Mark’s back hits the back of the bathroom wall, fingers gripping into Jaebum’s hair as they both moan. Mark’s head tilts back, showing off his neck as one moan comes out after the next. 

“Jae...Jae…”

He can’t think straight from the bruising grip on his ass as Jaebum thrusts up into his tight heat. The sounds of his slick echo every time Jaebum shoves his cock back in and Mark clenches down when he slams straight into his sweet spot.

“Fuck you feel good,” Jaebum groans out through his fangs.

He can’t get enough nor look away as Mark shakes in his arms and takes everything he’s giving him. And loving every second of it.

“Nnn...close...I’m close Bummie…” 

Mark’s a mess with tears in his eyes from the intense pleasure to his mouth letting out needy noises. He looks so divine with his cheeks flushed and body glistening with his many love bites and marks he dyed Mark’s skin with. Mark lets out another moan, his cock sliding along his stomach as it pulses and is about to explode.

“Yeah...just like that baby. Cum for me...cum on my cock.”

Mark can only take a few more sharp and quick thrusts from Jaebum before he’s coming undone with Jaebum’s words. Jaebum’s name leaves his lips before he finds Jaebum groaning Mark’s name and cumming deep inside him.

Both ride the high of the orgasm as they cling to the other before panting is the only thing heard as they start to come down. Mark starts to grow shy as he can’t believe they just had sex in the school bathroom but god was it hot and the adrenaline rush at knowing they could’ve gotten caught, that anyone could’ve walked in and seen Jaebum fucking him…

No wonder Youngjae and Danny did it in the library. Mark liked seeing Jaebum so possessive and unable to resist him. Makes him feel really good and desired. 

Mark purrs in happiness and love as Jaebum nuzzles close.

“So perfect for me,” Jaebum lets out as he kisses over the claim. 

Mark lets out a noise, his hole clenching down on Jaebum and causing him to groan.

“Mmm..no, we gotta get back to class now,” Mark manages to get out though his body wants more.

Jaebum whines but he doesn’t fight Mark when he wants to be let down. He’s careful about putting Mark back on his feet and making sure he’s steady with one arm wrapped around his waist and his free hand rubbing soothingly on his thighs.

“Such a sweet and gentle dragon,” Mark hums out.

A rumble comes forth from Jaebum’s chest as he looks at Mark lovingly, “Mark…”

He feels better now that he had more of Mark’s love. He feels calmer and not anxious. He doesn’t like having to part with Mark for a single second. He doesn’t like having to go back under and have the panther in control. He wants to be beside Mark, especially right now as the claim is new and being out toward the surface more often takes a lot of light. He wants more and more of Mark’s love and light so he can stay out more. So he won’t have to be pushed back down. Not even these silly bindings can hold him back as the claim is more than enough to keep him from being locked away for good now. Not to mention his powers are growing and have been released thanks to Mark, so strengthening the bond and remaining close helps him and makes him stronger.

He doesn’t say anything more as he helps get Mark cleaned up before himself. It doesn’t take long and he finds Mark watching him fondly. It makes his heart swell with emotions but unfortunately he can feel the panther trying to fight back with him again. Mark did say they needed to get back to class and he doesn’t want to upset him so with one last kiss, the dragon reluctantly goes back under and the panther comes forth.

And the panther is instantly sulking…

It was now time for third period as students filed out to start heading to their next class and Bam was running. Why? Because he wants to see Yugyeom of course! He lets his long legs take him far as the bag over his shoulder jingles with each movement. He feels so giddy and happy to see his mate and it won’t be long now! 

Yugyeom Yugyeom Yugyeom!

Bam rounds the corner and down another hallway where he sees him. That tall and sexy fine man walking with his buddies. Jungkook is right beside him with his nose scrunched up as they laugh. 

Bam’s smile just gets bigger because this time, he’s not running away. He strides forth with confidence as he’s going to go right up to them and greet Yugyeom like he wants to. And Yugyeom ends up noticing him as he picks up on his scent before looking away from his friends and straight at Bam. Yugyeom’s eyes light up and he grows excited himself but before Bam can get any closer, someone grabs Bam’s arm and stops him.

Instantly Yugyeom growls and his friends all look at him in shock. 

“Wow! Is Yugyeom actually pissed?” 

The others are confused as Yugyeom watches some random alpha still holding onto Bam’s arm as he tries to get closer.

Meanwhile, Bam is shocked at being stopped out of nowhere when he recognizes Matt. Oh yeah, he was in his one class.

“What’s got you so happy cutie?” The alpha flirts as he can smell Bam’s scent so strongly.

“Not you,” Bam says right away to stop the flirting and any advances but that doesn’t deter Matt.

“Oh come on. My buddy’s told me all about you so don’t play hard to get. I even know about the tattoo on your inner thigh. You’re a snake that craves warmth for your cold heart.”

Bam tries to snatch his hand away but Matt latches on harder.

“Dude, get the fuck-”

Bam doesn’t get to finish his sentence as someone decks the shit out of Matt. Matt lets go as he lands hard on the ground and Bam watches amazed at the person who done it.

“Bam’s mine!”

Silence falls as Yugyeom declares it for all to hear as his eyes flashed dangerously while blocking Bam from Matt. Bam has to blink for he can’t believe his ears before his heart starts beating faster. Yugyeom’s chest rises and falls as he tries to control his emotions but if Matt even tries to look at Bam again he’ll…

Matt whimpers as he keeps his head down low. His nose is broken and there’s blood everywhere but Yugyeom doesn’t get to see more as Bam grabs his hand and pulls him away. Yugyeom doesn’t fight him and instead clings as his emotions are haywire. He never has gotten that angry before but hoo boy he felt like he was ready to murder someone for touching his Bam.

“Yugyeom,” Bam calls out and Yugyeom’s head snaps up from the floor to see Bam had stopped.

The next thing he knows, Bam is cupping his face and kissing him.

“Fuck, that was so hot. The way you went all alpha,” Bam says before kissing him again.

Yugyeom’s hands shoot out to touch Bam and hearing him let out a noise from how he’s affected has Yugyeom pushing Bam up against the lockers.

“You’re mine Bam, mine.”

Yugyeom kisses more passionately and roughly as he’s riled up. His hands move, pulling Bam flush against him by Bam’s belt loop before gripping his ass. Bam lets out an aroused sound as he’s caged in.

“Yours alpha. All yours,” Bam lets out breathlessly as Yugyeom is practically trying to devour him through kissing.

“My car now,” Yugyeom demands after the next heated kiss.

It takes only seconds to depart before Bam’s eyes are flashing and they’re grabbing for each other’s hand and running. 

The pack all get a brief text from Bam that’s jumbled and a mess but tells them that Yugyeom and him were gonna be super late for lunch...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter makes sense. My mind is everywhere today so forgive me if things are cluttered or such.

Yugyeom’s car was parked underneath the shade of one of the trees that hung over many of the others as well. With the car surrounded and a huge parking lot of the campus, you can’t tell that the car is rocking unless you get close to it. Not like the two cared for what’s going on inside is so worth getting in trouble for.

Windows are fogged up against the tinted glass as Bam’s fingers try to find grip before another moan is torn out of him.

“Yugyeom!” 

Bam can’t stop moaning as Yugyeom grips his hips tighter from behind as he thrusts in hard and fast. Claws nick in a bit but it just turns Bam on more and he gets even wetter. Yugyeom growls and Bam moans as he backs his ass back against Yugyeom’s cock with each thrust. 

“Mmm...alpha...right there!”

Yugyeom isn’t even holding back. The moment the two got to the car, Yugyeom was all over him again. He had pushed Bam back up against the driver’s door where he proceeded to kiss the life out of Bam before the two barely made it into the backseat and closed the door before clothes were hastily being taken off. And the second Bam was naked, Yugyeom had him turn around and face the door. Bam made sure to tease him more by spreading his legs and presenting himself with an arch of his back too. And lord, that had Yugyeom diving right in and the next thing Bam knew, he was a moaning and writhing mess as Yugyeom began to take him apart with his tongue alone. 

But that was minutes ago and now Yugyeom snaps his hips forward as he shoves his cock in deep and right there at Bam’s sweet spot. 

“Yugs!” Bam’s eyes roll in the back of his head as Yugyeom knows just how to fuck him. 

And just when he didn’t think it could get any better, Yugyeom wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him back against him. Bam cries out as Yugyeom is even deeper and it turns into an aroused whine as Yugyeom’s other hand grips and kneads into his thigh. 

“Bam,” Yugyeom breathes out as he takes in more of Bam’s scent.

His mouth pressing kisses and biting along his shoulders and neck as he starts to pick up his pace again. He keeps Bam right there and Bam is loving it.

“Ah Ah Ah Alpha!”

His head tilts back, Yugyeom now sucking a hickie right there above Bam’s collar where Yugyeom wants to go underneath it. He wants to claim Bam so badly.

“Mine,” Yugyeom growls out, making Bam shiver with how possessive he sounded.

Hands slipped down Bam’s golden and glistening body as palms kneaded into the skin. Gripping. Bruising. God, Bam loved it! 

His one thigh was super sensitive, especially toward the inner part where his tattoo was etched into his skin. Yugyeom currently couldn’t keep his one hand off it as he has to touch, knead and rake claws up it. Bam keeps getting wetter and wetter, his moans louder as the car shakes more. And hearing Yugyeom groaning and telling him over and over how he belongs to him, Bam can’t take it. 

“Shit! Cum...cumming...Yugyeom!”

But Yugyeom is quick to stop his orgasm as he grabs his cock. Bam whimpers as he’s body is denied and now he’s becoming super sensitive as every thrust feels like he should be cumming. 

“Yugs! Please...I can’t!...I need to cum!”

“Not yet!” Yugyeom begs and Bam lets out an onslaught of many noises.

His own hand goes over Yugyeom’s as he keeps begging to cum. 

“I’m going crazy...I can’t…”

“Together...want to cum together,” Yugyeom lets out while pounding away into Bam’s tight heat.

Bam’s vision is blurring as the pleasure is becoming too great. He can’t even form words anymore as he can’t focus on anything other than Yugyeom. Of him surrounding him. Touching him. Fucking into him at such a brutal pace. 

“Shit...you’re getting so tight and wet...moaning so sweetly...oh…”

Bam can feel it. Can feel Yugyeom getting thicker. Can feel him catching at his rim as he tries to shove it in. Fuck. He’s gonna knot him. Yugyeom’s knotting.

“Oh yeah...give it to me...shove it inside…”

Yugyeom growls as Bam pushes his ass back against him to get it to go in faster.

“Do it alpha...knot me!”

Bam’s voice hitches as he feels fangs on the back of his neck around his collar.

“Mine!”

Yugyeom lets go of Bam’s cock at the same time he shoves his knot inside his tight heat. Bam’s moan is cut off as the pleasure is blinding, especially when Yugyeom bites over the back of the collar as hard as he can. 

From feeling so full and his orgasm being denied before, Bam is in heaven as his orgasm now rocks through his body at super speed. Yugyeom groans behind him as Bam’s walls clench down on him and he finds himself cumming hard right along with him.

Both collapse forward but Yugyeom is careful not to crush Bam as he tries to catch his breath while still cumming inside Bam. Bam can feel it too. Can feel Yugyeom let out more of his seed as his body convulses before he hears him groaning with how good it feels. It’s so hot that Bam ends up cumming again as he’s caged in underneath and forced to take every last drop.

It takes several minutes until Bam is slowly coming down from his orgasm and feeling happy and sedated and really damn great actually. Why didn’t anyone tell him that knotting felt this good?! Bam can’t even move if he tries as his body is like jelly and he feels oh so warm. This was nice. Really nice as Yugyeom curls his arms around Bam’s middle and holds him close. He can practically hear Yugyeom’s tail wagging back and forth in happiness as Yugyeom buries his face into Bam’s neck and smiles.

“Mine.”

Bam snorts as Yugyeom is calm again and back to his usual self.

“Are you ok? I didn’t get too rough?” Yugyeom asks shyly.

“Too rough? Yugyeom, I just had another one of the best sex moments of my life! Like my god! It was too good! The way you got all hot and possessive and shoved your knot in and made me take it and how you wanted to claim me and actually bit over my collar and then you were fully enjoying yourself as your buried your seed so deep inside of me-”

Bam is cut off as Yugyeom clamps a hand over his mouth. Bam whines at this but then feels Yugyeom pulse inside of him and oh...Bam was getting him riled up again. He smirks behind Yugyeom’s hand and though he really would love to go another round, his body is too sedated and they needed to go see the others before lunch ended. Instead, he presses kisses to Yugyeom’s palm that leave a small tickle behind.

Yugyeom laughs and moves his hand and Bam just gives a dopey grin but then Bam makes a kissy face and Yugyeom ducks down to press a sweet kiss there.

“Hmm, I could go for a nap now but we can’t miss the others. Best we get dressed and head to the cafeteria right?”

Yugyeom nods but the two soon find that they can’t cause well...they’re still tied together.

“Um...how long do knots last for?” Bam asks and Yugyeom goes beet red.

“I...I don’t know. I’ve never knotted until now.”

Just knowing Bam hadn’t experienced a knot till now and that Yugyeom hasn’t knotted anyone before makes them feel giddy and emotions swell in their hearts. 

“Guess we’ll have to pass the time somehow until then,” Bam says as he makes himself comfortable underneath Yugyeom.

“Snuggle?” Yugyeom perks up and Bam smiles warmly as he tilts his head back to see this.

“Yes. But first,” Bam manages to find his phone on the floorboard and reaches to pick it up.

Bringing it back to him, he unlocks it and pulls up his camera. He angles it to where you can tell they’re naked but can’t see anything other than Yugyeom’s bare shoulders and part of his chest to Bam’s shoulders, some of the top part of his back and that they’re in the backseat of Yugyeom’s car. 

“Smile,” Bam says happily as he smirks himself.

Yugyeom soon has a matching smirk as he knows what Bam is going to do and where this would normally make him shy, he can’t help the possessiveness and knowing Bam is proud to show this off that has him going all alpha and totally on board with this.

“There,” Bam states as he makes sure no good juicy bits are seen as he pulls up the group chat and titles it,

‘Sorry got ‘tied up’ there for a second. Will be back soon as possible! ;)’

He sends it and waits for the chaos it’ll bring as Yugyeom snuggles closer…

“They’re so totally having sex,” Youngjae lets out as he read the text Bam sent in group chat as he had been heading to third period with Danny right beside them but ended up stopping to read the text.

Danny flushes beside him as he’s been learning more Korean and he knows the Korean word for sex now. Youngjae notices his expression and flushes some himself as he’s reminded of their wonderful time in the library. Biting his lip, Youngjae looks away. Since the time in the library there hasn’t been too much time for more intimate things. They did kiss that same night before falling asleep but then after that, so many things went down.

Youngjae suddenly feels fingers brushing against his own. His head looks down as he takes in Danny slowly moving his fingers until they’re intertwining with his hand once more. Youngjae smiles at this and though no words were said, Youngjae can understand from his body language that they’ll be another time. That there’s no need to rush or worry. For Youngjae gets the courage to look up and sees that in Danny’s eyes.

That’s right. Danny is his boyfriend now and part of the pack. He’ll get to see him every day and they’ll surely be time for more intimate ways to be closer. Squeezing their hands, Youngjae throws him that sunshine smile that has Danny beaming right back.

“It’s so bright!” Jackson teases as he shields his eyes and hides behind Jinyoung as the two come to a stop in front of them.

Jinyoung laughs at him being dramatic and is happy to see him doing a bit better than last period. He had even ran over in worry as he wanted to check up on him and make sure. Jackson laughs when Jinyoung playfully touches him to get back at him for ruining the precious moment but his laughter has Jinyoung laughing too and soon Jinyoung ends up being hugged by Jackson.

“Mmm, gotta recharge,” Jackson lets out happily as he keeps Jinyoung close.

He’s actually not better but he’s being strong for the pack and to make Jinyoung not worry. He uses this chance to hug Jinyoung close and try and gain some more energy and help settle whatever was happening to him. He doesn’t know how to explain it but Jinyoung just makes everything better.

“Oh, earlier with Jaebum-”

The two perk up at hearing Jaebum’s name but Jackson butts in,

“It’s fine Danny. No harm was done. You said so yourself that he was acting weird in class but Mark came and he’s fine now,” Jackson says back in English.

During second period, Danny had texted Jackson about Jaebum after Jaebum went to Mark and when Jaebum came back, he was himself again. But even then, Jackson wouldn’t say what had gone down between them.

“Jaebum? What happened with Jaebum?” Jinyoung asks as he looks to Jackson for answers.

He didn’t like how he spoke back in English like he didn’t want him to know what it was about.  
“It’s nothing. Jaebum’s dragon had a little moment but Mark made things better,” Jackson is quick to reassure Jinyoung.

“His dragon?” Youngjae grows worried too and Jinyoung isn’t buying it.

Something happened and Jackson is trying to brush it off as he tries moving them to get walking again.

“If we don’t hurry we’ll be late for third period so come on. We’ll see Jaebum at lunch soon anyway!”

Jinyoung has more to say but things must’ve been alright for the moment as no one was screaming and the school was still intact. He’s gonna find out though...

Which is exactly what he’s doing right now as it’s lunch time and he waits outside his room to see Jaebum. He didn’t have time to text as their teacher threw a surprise test in as soon as he walked in the door that had to be done before lunch but now that nothing is distracting him he’s going to get answers.

Bracing himself, Jinyoung takes in Jaebum coming down the hall but he finds Jaebum perking up as soon as their eyes lock,

“Hey,” Jaebum greets and Jinyoung finds himself relaxing as his leader gets closer.

“Hey,” Jinyoung replies back and Jaebum frowns a bit,

“Is everything alright? You’re looking at me like you were expecting something else.”

“No it’s just...I was told you had a little moment with your dragon.”

Jaebum's face shows recognition of what Jinyoung is talking about, “Ah...yeah about that…” Jaebum is sulking all over again.

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow at this.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

He’s jealous. Like stupidly jealous and over himself to boot! Not only did he lose control to the dragon again but the dragon kept him from feeling or sensing any of the sexy time he had with Mark. But there’s no way Jaebum is going to talk about being jealous of himself. 

“What the hell happened?” Jinyoung is curious to know now as they’re walking toward the cafeteria. “I thought Mark made it better?”

“He did! He was wonderful!” Jaebum just didn’t get to experience it. 

He wants to cry. It’s so not fair and now he wants his turn on loving on Mark. 

“You’re not making any sense.”

Jinyoung watches amused as Jaebum is acting more and more like a toddler while they come down the hallway and turn onto the main section of the building. The way Jaebum is talking doesn’t make Jinyoung feel the need to be alarmed but the way Danny had brought up the subject. Why did he sound so worried…

Jinyoung is taken out of his thoughts when he spots two familiar faces and finds Mark with Jackson.

“Bummie!” Mark greets happily and Jaebum gets all excited.

The two meet halfway and Jaebum doesn't hesitate to pull Mark into his arms and love on him.

“I missed you baby,” Jaebum says as he nuzzles against him to reapply his scent on him.

“It’s only been thirty minutes though,” Mark states though he’s beaming with his two canines showing.

“A single second without you is too long.”

Mark bites his bottom lip as those words make him happy. “I missed you too,” he whispers as they lean in close and both find each other’s lips in a brief kiss.

“Did you walk with Mark because Yugyeom was busy?” Jinyoung asks as the two hug.

It was so sweet of Jackson as he’s so caring for his pack members.

“Yep! Had to make sure no one tried anything funny and you told me to take it easy so we actually ran into each other on the way to get to you guys.”

He just leaves out the part where he actually doesn’t remember leaving the classroom to get to Mark. He knew he wanted to find Mark and make sure he wasn’t lonely on his walk or got hurt but It wasn’t until Mark popped up and touched him that Jackson snapped out of his blacked out haze. 

It was getting worse...

The hair on the back of his neck stands up again and his eyes glance to the side to see Jaebum looking at him over Mark’s shoulders. His dragon eyes flash briefly and look ready to kill but then Mark is tugging on Jaebum’s hand and pulling him toward the cafeteria. Jaebum goes willingly because he’ll follow Mark anywhere but that warning remains ingrained in Jackson…

“Oh my god!” Youngjae exclaims as he looks down at his phone.

They had all gotten a ding from the group chat and when they all went to look at it, they’re met with Bam’s text and the picture.

“Why did I have to see this?” Jaebum groans dramatically as he’s quick to set his phone down.

Youngjae ends up cackling at Jaebum’s expression as Mark finds this amusing. Danny turns into a blushing mess and almost falls out of his seat if it wasn’t for Jinyoung grabbing him.

“These two I swear,” Jinyoung lets out as he shakes his head fondly.

“Wait, wait, let me take a picture of your expression to show them,” Youngjae pleads as he tries to take a picture of Jaebum who refuses.

“No! I don’t want them to send another!” 

Youngjae is up and the two get into a playful banter as the others watch. Jackson is fast asleep leaning into Jinyoung and letting out a breath of relief as Jinyoung continuously runs fingers through his hair in a gentle manner. No matter how loud or chaotic it gets, even when Bam and Yugyeom eventually show up, Jackson remains asleep as he feels calm and warm.

But now as he’s in fourth period class getting ready, he feels restless again. He feels like he’s going crazy. He feels like he’s not in his own skin and the thrumming prickling sensation has been growing since the moment he parted with Jinyoung at lunch and again after entering the locker room to get ready for fourth period. And each time, it’s getting worse and worse.

Why? What is happening to him?

His vision blurs and the voices around him can’t be heard. He doesn’t even notice Mark watching him. How he’s standing right there as Jackson struggles to focus and has to lean against the locker. 

There it is again. Those damn heart beats. Steadily thumping away where he can pinpoint everyone in the room. Thump. Thump. Thump. 

Claws prick out and Mark’s eyes go wide as he sees the fangs too before hearing Jackson suck in air. That burning pain is back at his wrist and it’s stronger than the last time. His hand reaches out and clutches at his wrist, bumping against the bracelet and he hisses as the pain intensifies. 

Mark looks around and sees the other students already heading toward the classroom. Mark is quick to run to tell the teacher that Jackson isn’t feeling well as his gut instincts tell him he needs to get him somewhere else. By the time he makes it back from the classroom and into the locker room, he doesn’t see Jackson. 

Stopping in his tracks, Mark looks around the big empty locker room when he hears a noise coming from the back.

“Jackson?” Mark calls out.

Mark carefully moves forward toward the noise when the lights suddenly flicker a few times before he hears Jackson cry out in pain. Mark rushes forth now and when he gets to the other row of lockers he finds Jackson had punched one of the lockers to try and control himself. His breathing was rough as his chest rose and fell fast. Mark can’t see Jackson’s face as his back was turned to him but he knows Jackson is struggling in pain as he cries out again.

“Stop...make it stop!”

He can hear it. It’s one heart beat right now but it’s so loud in his head. Can hear it thumping fast out of worry and he can taste it. Can practically taste the blood. Their light...

Hunt.

Kill.

Take. Take. Take.

The burning pain was agonizing along with the thoughts and he just wanted it to stop. For all of it to just stop. Jackson’s one hand reaches up and Mark gasps as Jackson digs claws into the bracelet around his wrist. Blood could be smelt in the air and as one clasps breaks, the lights flicker again. The aura around Jackson grows darker and flies out toward Mark that sends cold chills right down his spine. The sound that comes out of Jackson wasn’t anything he’s heard before and fear starts to grip him.

“Jackson!” Mark rushes forth the same time Jackson snaps the second clasp of the bracelet.

The lights above shatter and the locker room falls dark right there above them as the other lights flicker in and out. Mark grabs a hold of Jackson’s arm just to have Jackson turn sharply and throw him back. Mark’s back hits one the lockers hard that it causes him to whimper from the pain. But it’s when his eyes open after he steadies himself that Mark’s breath hitches as he sees those eyes across from him. With the light flickering on and off as it shakes behind Jackson. He sees eyes of something dark and feral. With fangs dripping with saliva and claws raring to go. And each time the light shines on Jackson, he finds pitch black fur in random spots where it should’ve been reddish brown. Jackson’s a wolf but this, this was something more, something with a dark aura radiating around him dangerously…

Jackson struggles as he tries to fight it but he’s losing more and more control fast. The sound that comes out of Jackson next is animalistic and mad that causes Mark’s heart to beat rapidly against his chest in fear. Add in those eyes of a predator that wants to tear into you and Mark finds himself looking at something that wasn’t the Jackson he knew.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Soon Jackson bares his fangs and with the last ounce of strength he has left, he tries to tell Mark something before he blacks out completely, 

“Run.”


	7. Chapter 7

The moment those words left his mouth, Mark ran. He uses the locker to push himself off and to move right as a loud roar shakes the entire building. The rest of the lights shatter and Mark stumbles a bit before he can get his feet moving properly but before he can get far, a loud tearing noise is heard as lockers are being torn out of the ground and thrown. Mark’s quick feline reflexes have him stopping and shielding himself as the lockers fly right past him and block the entrance of the locker room. That’s not all though. His feline eyes adjust to the darkness of the room and looking to where the lockers just came from, there was now a new pathway available for Jackson and can see Jackson had shifted just a bit more as licks of black flames outline his body now and were growing. 

The noise that comes out of Jackson is very demonic and animalistic mixed together as Mark slowly steps backwards. Jackson takes one step forward each time. Mark was trapped as the pathway he has now is toward the showers. His hands slide along the sinks as he tries to keep the fear at bay. His breathing had picked up, his hands shaking and he was soon going to touch the back wall. And even if he managed to get past Jackson, how was he supposed to move the mess of the lockers to get out? 

The light thump is heard as Mark’s back is now at the back wall. His heart is about to burst as he can’t look away from Jackson’s dark eyes. 

“Jackson,” Mark pleads with him.

But Jackson isn’t listening and Mark fears the worst as Jackson lifts up his hand, his claws ready to tear into flesh…

‘Bummie’

Jaebum taps his pencil to a beat softly on top of his notebook as he half listens to the teacher rambling on. He keeps getting pulled back to his thoughts like at lunch time where he was not pleased with his dragon rushing at the surface again. Even if it was for a brief moment it pissed him off, especially when he was already mean to Jackson the first time.

‘You can be pissed all you want but I’m not backing down.’

Jaebum’s expression turns into a glare. The poor kid next to him can even feel the anger radiating off of him and slowly moves over some cause he was not wanting to be close if Jaebum exploded. 

‘You think I’m gonna sit back and let you threaten my pack?’

‘You keep saying pack but what really is a pack? You and everyone wanted to get rid of me. I just need Mark. I don’t need anyone else.’  
‘Why can’t you just go away!’

‘Cause I’m you!’

Jaebum is growing frustrated but then suddenly he senses something. That same dark presence. His head snaps up toward the windows to look at the gym. 

What-

‘Mark! Our mate is in danger!’

Wait, no...he’s not is he? But the gym is where he uses the locker room to get dressed for his fourth period class.

‘You’re fighting me again! Are you trying to let our mate get killed?!’

Jaebum winces as the pain hits him but he tries to fight it. What is this was just something the dragon came up with to have him give in? Jackson also has class with Mark so what if he’s trying to harm Jackson? 

‘I’m tired of dealing with your shit! I refuse to let you put our mate in danger like this. I’m not gonna let anyone try and hold me down anymore!’

Jaebum jerks and bites his lip hard as the dragon rages inside him. The panther meets him head on with claws and fangs and Jaebum groans in pain. It’s happening again but he doesn’t want to lose this time. Fight it! Claws dig into the desk as his breathing picks up. The pain intensifies inside of him and it's becoming harder to fight. 

Suddenly the lights flicker and everyone stops to look up at the lights. There’s some hushed whispering about what that could be about when a loud noise is heard before the building shakes. Some students yelp and scream as they think it must be an earthquake. It doesn’t help that the lights go off during the loud roar and shaking.

“Everyone remain calm and in your seats!” The teacher instructs.

But everything is screaming at Jaebum to move. To go to Mark. Something is wrong. Mark needs him. The shaking stops but the lights remain off. Students are still scared and wanting to know what that was. The teacher tries to keep them calm but then they notice students exiting the building of the gym in a panic. 

And that’s when he hears it.

‘Bummie’

With the students and the teacher looking out the window down below, Jaebum finds himself blacking out and the dragon taking over-

“Everyone come on! It’s ok! Move safely to outside!” one of the gym teachers instructs.

He helped to move the students rushing out forward as they evacuated the gym as after the shaking, they could hear more loud noises and then parts of the locker room collapsed at the entrance. Fearing more of the gym would collapse, they left the building. Hopefully everyone was ok…

Mark’s breath hitches as Jackson has his hand raised and claws ready to tear into him. Mark’s bright blue eyes reflected the sharp claws as Jackson’s hand was coming down---

A whoosh of air is felt before a body blocks Mark’s view. Mark stares in awe as the person before him roars in anger as he grabs a hold of Jackson’s wrist. 

“Bummie…” Mark lets out as Jaebum’s already partially shifted of his dragon.

Jaebum is pissed off and baring fangs right in Jackson’s face as they’re mere inches from one another.

“Did you not head my warning or did you just want to die by my hands?” 

Jackson growls back and gets ready to attack. Jaebum is quick to kick Jackson back before grabbing Mark and moving him out of the way as Jackson comes barreling forward. Jackson slams into the wall, creating a huge dent in it as well as cracking a good majority of it. Mark clings to Jaebum as he watches Jackson get more pissed off. Darkness shoots out and clashes with Jaebum’s own darkness. But where Jackson’s is downright terrifying, Jaebum’s darkness makes Mark feel very safe.

“What is happening? What is he?” Mark asks.

He doesn’t understand how this happening. Jackson was a normal wolf. He showed no signs of whatever this was before-

Mark’s eyes go right to the bracelet still holding onto Jackson’s wrist. His wrist is blood red now as it’s trying to hold back what it’s been keeping locked hidden away but with the two clasps already open, it was getting stronger and if that third clasp fully breaks--

“Jaebum,” Mark starts but Jaebum wraps an arm around Mark’s waist.

“I know,” he says and then they’re moving.

Jackson comes at them fast and barrels into the mess of lockers he threw earlier. The way the lockers gave like they were paper under his weight made Mark’s eyes go wide. In a fit of rage, Jackson thrashes, claws digging in and shredding the lockers like nothing. Light pours in from the entrance as a path is cleared before Jackson gets up again. His darkness is wild and feral and shooting out in random powerful bursts. The building creaks and cracks and if this goes on much longer, the building won’t hold. And really this enclosed space was not a place to fight well for if Jaebum fought back, it would put Mark in extreme danger here.

Jaebum had a plan to keep Mark safe though and still nearby so he can let out more of himself. With that thought in mind, Jaebum looks to Mark,

“I’ll be back,” he says with determination before rushing at Jackson.

Mark had a bad feeling about this and shouted for Jaebum to wait but right as the word was coming out, Jaebum grabbed a hold of Jackson and the two vanished into thin air. Mark stares with wide eyes as the two were gone just like that. He teleported...but where? 

Mark can’t get rid of the feeling that he needed to intervene. This was still Jackson! Looking to the open entrance, Mark doesn’t hesitate to start running. He needed to find where they teleported off to and fast before the two hurt one another!

Youngjae can see the students around him with such scared expressions as the ground shook and right when it stopped, they soon heard the loud noise that sounded like part of the building might be collapsing. It was so loud Youngjae had to cover his ears as students screamed before you heard people yelling.

“Evacuate this side of the building! Part of the gym collapsed!”

Youngjae’s heart skips a beat and his blood runs cold. Didn’t Mark and Jackson get changed in the gym locker room at this time?! The teacher opens the door and leads the students out but Youngjae makes a beeline right for the gym.

“Youngjae! Not that way! Come back!”

He has to make sure his pack members are safe but before he can get much further, one of the gym teachers grabs a hold of him.

“No! Let me go! My friends!” Youngjae struggles as the gym teacher lifts him up.

“Everyone is heading outside. We can meet them there.”

Youngjae grows frustrated as the teacher throws him over his shoulder and does the fireman carry while Youngjae continues to struggle. Another loud noise is heard and the two see the building crack. Fear strikes Youngjae and the teacher takes this chance to run toward one of the side doors.

There’s chaos all around with students everywhere. Yelling and screaming as well as orders being given out. Youngjae is finally placed back on his feet and the teacher takes off to make sure others get out safely too. Youngjae has to take a second to just stand there and try and gather himself. He has to keep going. He has to make sure his pack is ok!

His phone vibrates in his pocket and Youngjae is quick to pull it out and sees the group chat is going.

Jinyoung: Is everyone ok? 

Danny: I’m ok

Bam: I’m scared but fine

Yugyeom: I’m good too but it's chaotic all around.

Bam: Someone says it was a bomb. Others say random earthquake

Jinyoung: Youngjae? I heard part of the building is being evacuated

Youngjae: It is. The whole building the gym is connected to. Part of the building might’ve collapsed. There was a lot of loud noises. I’m trying to find Mark and Jackson.

Jinyoung: I tried calling Jackson but he’s not answering

Yugyeom: They’re not replying to the group chat either. What about Jaebum? 

Bam: He’s no doubt rushing toward Mark at this point but so I am  
Yugyeom: Same. I’m by hall B. Bam meet me toward C.

Bam: Already on it

Jinyoung: I’m trying too but I’m fucking across the damn campus!

Danny: Youngjae look up

Youngjae looks up from the chat to see Danny running toward him. Youngjae almost drops his phone as he’s so relieved to see him. Danny doesn’t hesitate to pull Youngjae into his arms and the two cling as they let each other ground them.

“You’re safe,” Danny lets out in such relief as he tries to catch his breath.

He literally ran over here the moment he heard Youngjae’s building was affected. They pull back but remain close and Danny cups Youngjae’s face and looks at him to ground him even more. Knowing he’s ok with his own eyes, Danny finds he can calm down and focus more.

“Danny, I can’t...I can’t find Mark or Jackson,” Youngjae lets out with emotions rising.

“Shh, we’ll find them,” Danny replies.

Youngjae whimpers but Danny rests their foreheads together and Youngjae closes his eyes briefly to try and calm down further. It helps so much having Danny here and now that they can communicate better and understand one another, they just instinctively know what to do to help keep each other calm during this chaotic moment.

Youngjae nods after a moment of composing himself and Danny then pulls back but takes his hand in his. They can do this. They’ll find the others. Youngjae goes to text the others that they’re gonna search for the two when Danny shouts,

“Look, Mark!” 

Youngjae’s head shoots up to where Danny is pointing and they can make out Mark running from one of the side doors and toward the parking lot…

“Come on Jiaer answer me!” Jinyoung lets out in worried frustration.

He’s running as he’s been trying to dial Jackson’s phone again just for it to ring several times and go to voicemail. It doesn’t help his heart from thumping fast in fear but he’s trying to remain level headed. Jackson probably has his phone in the locker since he can’t use it in martial arts class so he probably got dressed and went to his classroom before the chaos happened. He needs to think positive and hold onto that hope or he’s going to lose his mind and control real fast.

Turning a corner, he stops fast and ducks back behind the wall as staff are moving about. Shit. He can’t get caught heading toward the gym or he’ll be stopped. Looking around, he spots the parking lot. He can go that way. Even if staff are out there he can dodge and weave around cars to his destination…

“We should’ve been here sooner!” 

“I’ve already broken multiple laws, what more do you want me to do?!”

“Break more!”

“I can’t ram my car into other cars or it would slow us down further!”

“But Jungkookie needs us!”

“Jimin! Taehyung! If you two don’t quit bickering loudly through the ear pieces-” Suga warns as he puts one hand against the passenger door.

Jhope makes a sharp ass turn and going top speed so that the car turns on it’s side a bit before Jhope smoothly right it back on all four wheels before flooring it again.

“But what if he’s hurt!” The two wail.

Jhope focuses on the road as he weaves in and out of traffic as he runs a red light.

“He’ll be fine! He’s not only trained on what to do in these types of situations but he’s been texting us the entire time! Jhope and I will also be there in less than a minute so when you two arrive, make sure you stay on your toes and Jimin, be ready to alter people’s memories if need be.”

“Yes!” The two say together.

“It’ll be even easier now that my powers are back to normal since the portals opened back up. I can do it in a jiffy!” Jimin states before Jhope is approaching the school fast.

“Ready?” Jhope asks as he turns the wheel and slams on the brakes. The tires screech and leave marks on the ground as the car comes to a stop.

“I’m always ready to kick some ass,” Suga replies as they both get out of the car at the same time.

They just get the doors closed when the two spot Jinyoung. And the moment he notices them, he’s running straight toward them.

“Have you seen Mark?” 

Jinyoung hopes that if there’s Mark, Jackson will be there with him. Surely those two would remain together during this chaos.

“No, we just got here after Jungkook texted us. What’s happening?” Jhope questions as he clamps a hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder to try and calm him.

Jungkook had been texting them but he wasn’t sure what was happening yet other than what appeared to be an earthquake and part of the building might’ve collapsed.

“I-I don’t know. The lights flickered and the ground shook before the power went off and they’re evacuating part of the building as parts might be falling apart but I need to get toward the gym area for Mark and Jackson could be hurt!”

It must be where they’re being evacuated. Jhope and Suga share a look when they sense something. Their heads turn and they see Mark…

Mark is in a panic now. He’s trying to wrap his brain around where the hell Jaebum could’ve teleported off to. He had hoped maybe it would’ve been in the parking lot somewhere cause it’s close by but it seems Jaebum teleported even further than that.

“Mark!” 

Mark perks up at hearing his name before seeing the three and now he’s running straight to them.

Jimin and Taehyung pull up at the same time as two others come running from around the building where Mark had just been and then two more from the opposite side as they’re all meeting at the front entrance.

“Mark!” Jinyoung lets out some relief at knowing Mark is ok.

“Oh thank god! When Youngjae texted he saw Mark running, I thought the worst,” Yugyeom lets out as he has to hunch over to catch his breath.

Bam has to lean against Yugyeom as he tries to catch his breath as well. 

“Why were you running?” Danny asks.

“Yeah, where’s Jackson? Was he not with you?” Youngjae asks too.

But Mark didn’t have time to explain. He needed to find Jaebum and Jackson. He lets out a noise of frustration before Suga is cupping his face to get him to look at him.

“Mark, focus. You were running. Who are you trying to get to?” 

“Bummie. I need to find him before he and Jackson-” Mark stops mid sentence as his vision becomes blurry for a second and his body gets weak.

Suga has to steady him as the others rush forth to help. 

“Shit, that damn dragon…” Suga lets out as he eyes Mark’s claim on the back of his neck.

“Wait, how do you know?” Jinyoung questions in shock but Suga ignores him.

“Jimin, search the area right now for a huge burst of energy! Jaebum is on the loose!” 

“On it!” Jimin lets out as he starts messing with a watch on his wrist.

Yugyeom and Danny stare in awe when a screen illuminates up out of the watch in front of Jimin’s face.

“He’s using Mark’s energy but with the claim still fresh he can’t go far from him. So it has to be nearby,” Jhope states and Suga agrees.

‘Is that why my instincts tell me he’s close by?’ Mark wonders.

“Can you not feel him through the bond? Feel where he’s at?” Suga asks Mark but Mark shakes his head.

He can feel that he’s there but that’s it. Suga clicks his tongue.

“That damn brat has a long way to go-”

“Ah! I found him! Or them? There’s another big dark energy source in the forest by here.

“Of course! That’s where Jaebum shifted fully!” Bam exclaims.

The pack starts to fear Jaebum letting out his dragon in full when Mark feels dread hit him. Gripping a hold of Suga tightly, he begs.

“Take me to him! I have to stop him before things get out of hand between him and Jackson!” 

“Jackson?!” Danny is shocked.

“Jackson is with him? But he said two dark energies,” Youngjae trails off confused.

“What about Jackson? Mark!” Jinyoung grabs a hold of Mark’s shoulders.

Mark is brought face to face to a worried Jinyoung and it doesn’t help him when Mark looks scared with such a raw expression.

“It has to do with that bracelet he’s wearing. It was holding something back that was deep inside of him like how Jaebum’s dragon was being binded. But it got loose somehow and he lost control in the locker room and Jaebum teleported in but then he took Jackson and teleported away!”

The others go wide eyed as Jinyoung’s hands shook but before Jinyoung can try and fully process anything, Danny gasps,

“The dragon knew. Earlier there was tension between them. Really bad tension.”

“What? You didn’t tell me that,” Mark says and Danny whines,

“I thought it was just his dragon being out of sorts. He got better after he went to see you and Jackson said everything was fine!” 

“What is he saying?” Bam asks as he doesn’t understand them conversing in English.

“Mark?” The others ask as they demand to know. 

They can tell this is bad. Like really bad. And when Mark locks eyes with Jinyoung again, tears start to fall down Mark’s face,

“Jaebum and Jackson…”

Mark doesn’t even have to finish that sentence for he knows. His heart stops and his blood runs cold as it’s more than clear now,

Jaebum’s dragon isn’t gonna hesitate to kill Jackson.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hyungs!” Jungkook calls out as he’s running at top speed to the entrance.

“Hop in Jungkook, we don’t have time!” Taehyung shouts as Jimin opens the back door for Jungkook to get in.

Jhope is already flooring it out with Yugyeom right behind. As soon as Jungkook gets the door closed, Taehyung makes the tires screech as he presses on the gas and turns the wheel sharply to catch up.

“What is going on?” Jungkook puts his hands on the top of the car to keep himself steady.

He sees flashing lights and fire trucks rushing past as soon as they turn off from the street as they’re rushing to get to the school. No doubt parents will be rushing forward next and cause more chaos with the media.

“Looks like I won’t have to use my magic touch just yet. People just think it was an earthquake or bomb. No one would suspect a dragon and some dark creature,” Jimin says.

“Jaebum’s dragon is out again?! Is Mark ok?!” 

“Mark is fine. He’s in the car with Suga and Jhope. We’re currently rushing to the park now so we can stop Jaebum from killing Jackson,” Taehyung says simply.

Jungkook’s eyes go wide, “What did Jackson do? He harmed Mark didn’t he?” 

“He did much more than try and harm Mark. Looks like we let Jackson slip under our radar of just being a normal wolf when he is in fact something dark,” Jimin lets out as he’s turned fully to face Jungkook as he holds onto the headrest as Taehyung dodges and weaves through traffic.

“So that’s what caused the lights to flicker and the campus to shake?! Wow…”

But then Jungkook gets sad, “This isn’t good though. If Jaebum’s dragon kills Jackson it’ll tear apart the pack for sure.”

Jimin sighs, “You’re telling me. We’ve been watching over Mark for years as well as trying to make sure Jaebum’s dragon has been under lock and key until that stupid serpent got in the way...but our leader said to let it happen as it meant it was time for the dragon to come out and for things to fall into place.”

“Ah! The prophecy that was foretold of how the portals would reopen!”

That was right. Their leader told them how the portals would reopen once again. That even with Vector closing them, they couldn’t be closed forever or stop the war completely. But he could postpone it for as long as possible. For Vector can see into the future. As well as the past. But it comes and goes. It can be triggered by meeting people. By simple touches. Words. Etc. And when he came to the world of light to stop the war, he found out how the outcome was going to be when he met a certain someone. And that’s how the plan was set out from that moment forth. 

“He knew Mark and Jaebum were vital and that they would mate so it was vital for us to put them together at such a young age and have them grow up side by side,” Jimin nods.

“It was supposed to teach Jaebum’s dragon about love and kindness and though it gave him a heart for Mark, it didn’t extend to the others unfortunately so our plan backfired a bit,” Jimin winces.

“It’s not like we could’ve done much differently. Vivan doesn’t even know we’re in this town or about Mark. Hell, Mark doesn’t even remember his past or the fact that he’s been alive much longer. We’ve had to keep secrets and went through a lot of hell to get to this point. And this dragon is not about to mess it up!” Taehyung declares.

Taehyung grits his teeth as they’re nearing the forest. They’ve worked too damn hard to get to this point for things to go astray. And though Vector foresaw the future, there was no way of knowing how to get there exactly. What they should do or say. How one simple thing can alter and fuck it all up entirely. They’ve been going off instincts as they were given a very important task of protecting Mark and leading him on the path of salvation that will surely come one day. They still had a long road ahead of them though.

“I’m sorry I messed up guys,” Jungkook voices as his head hangs low.

Taehyung and Jimin both feel for him. He’s the youngest and literally the correct age as the others portrayed a much younger age than they really are so they could remain close to Mark as well as get reacquainted with Mark since he doesn’t remember his past. For years now, Jungkook has been pushing himself hard in the pack as he was born after the portals closed and was found by BTS. 

Jimin reaches out and squeezes Jungkook’s shoulder, “What are you talking about?! You’ve done great by alerting us! Because of you, we were able to run into Mark and know what’s going down so we can stop the dragon’s rampage and help keep Mark safe!”

Jimin now ruffles Jungkook’s hair and smiles softly as seeing Jungkook smiling and showing off his bunny teeth, “We’re so proud of you! And once our leader returns to normal, him and Jin will be showering you full of love and affection!”

Jungkook beams at this as his spirits are lifted.

“Hate to cut off the moment, but we’re here,” Taehyung states.

Instantly, the two grow serious again and move to look at the windshield to see the other cars stopping…

Suga and Jhope can hear Jimin and Taehyung conversing with Jungkook through the earpieces but remain focused on the other two in the car with them. Jinyoung’s emotions are all over the place as his mind is racing. After Mark explains what happened and finds out what’s going to happen...Jinyoung doesn’t know if he should be angry, upset or lose control. He knows Jaebum’s dragon is dark and dangerous but he had no clue Jackson was the same. And that small bracelet had been keeping it under wraps? It makes no sense for Jaebum needed multiple bindings and he swears Jaebum’s Mother did other things as well to keep the dragon locked up. But this tiny, simple bracelet with several clasps and chinese writing had been keeping whatever this dark thing is hidden all this time? And to make things worse, they were given signs. Hell, Jinyoung was the main one! He should’ve headed those signs. Should’ve pushed more. Looked more into it and then...maybe then he could’ve prevented this. That Jackson wouldn’t have gone through this pain and suffering and now probably fighting for his life. 

He has to bite his lip to stop the noise that wants to come forth. His hands grip his pants so hard that his knuckles are turning white and his fists shake. He can’t lose Jackson. He can’t--

“Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung looks down at where a hand comes to rest over his. Just hearing their voice and how they’re just as emotional and affected makes Jinyoung hurt. Looking up, he meets Mark’s bright blue eyes that are raw and so expressive.

“We’ll stop them. Before either can harm the other to that point. We’re pack. We’ll get through this.” 

Jinyoung clings to those words as he places his other hand over Mark’s. He’s right. They’re a pack. They have to do whatever it takes but they can do it. They’ll survive this. 

“Got7 remember?” Mark gives an encouraging smile.

Jinyoung feels that name resonate in his soul. They had come up with it when all eight of them were trying to think of a group name. And then Mark said, well, I got seven pack members besides me and that’s when all the members had perked up and said IGot7 or Got7! For no matter where they are or what they’re doing, every single one of them will always have the other seven members with them. 

“Got7,” Jinyoung intertwines their fingers together and Mark leans their foreheads together to lend him some of his strength. 

But then a whine escapes Mark as he feels weak and starts to slump over. Jinyoung is quick to keep him steady.

“Mark!”

Mark’s breathing hard against Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong? What’s happening?!” Jinyoung looks to the other two.

Jhope curses as he tries to go faster. He dodges and weaves traffic and even as the trees are approaching, they’re still a few minutes away.

“Shit! He’s probably trying to shift more or attempt to fully shift! He better stop though for Mark isn’t healed from the other times he’s been out and about before actually fully shifting.”

“You knew about that too?” Jinyoung is shocked.

How? Surely his Mother or Jaebum’s Mom didn’t say anything and why would they to Suga and the others? Mark is the closest to them and he wouldn’t dare give out Jaebum’s secret like that either.

“How do you know so much about his dragon? What aren’t you telling us?” Jinyoung is growing defensive.

“There’s no time in trying to tell you when we have bigger things to take care of right now,” Suga bites back.

‘You know this’ll be hard to do with our leader out like he is,’ Jhope says telepathically through the earpieces so Jinyoung can’t hear them.

‘I know! We don’t even have Jin who would be able to help end this faster. We have no idea what we’re gonna be walking into but we have no choice.’

‘Would it be easier if you took Mark and went past the point where Jaebum can’t reach him anymore while I deal with Jackson?’

‘No. I know right now their reaching point isn’t far but it’ll only be a matter of time before it gets stronger and can go on for infinity. But even now, Jaebum can know when that point is about to be reached and just teleport straight to Mark. Not to mention, piss him off more--’

“We’ll make time!” Jinyoung demands and Suga feels a vein pop on the side of his forehead.

Can’t there be some peace and quiet as he tries to have a private conversation with his mate?! Suga is about to voice his thoughts in anger when Jhope approaches the forest entrance and starts to come to a stop. It ends all conversation as they face forward to see the trees already swaying violently.

“Bro, this is all too intense!” Bam cries as he braces himself with his arms out and against the area above the glove box container.

“I never knew Yugyeom could drive like this!” Youngjae voices as he’s being thrown around in the backseat.

Danny wraps his arms around Youngjae’s middle to help keep them from sliding when Youngjae’s hand slips and touches something wet and sticky.

“Ew, ew ew! Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is!”

Bam can’t help but smirk with laughter that just confirms that it is. I mean, the car still reeks of what the two had done earlier.

Yugyeom remains following Jhope as he dodges and weaves through traffic.

“As long as I don’t hesitate we’ll be fine but if we’re all being honest here, my heart is about to explode and my palms are sweaty.” 

“Don’t tell me you’re nervous while driving over 100mph!” Bam whines.

Suddenly a car hops out in front of them and Yugyeom is cursing as Bam is saying, ‘Oh shit!’ over and over.

“Left,” Danny’s voice is heard and Yugyeom listens and goes left. “Right.”

Danny directs the best he can as he ends up leaning toward the front and pushing down on Yugyeom’s one leg before letting go, “Brake.”

Yugyeom brakes as Youngjae and Bam are shouting and sliding while Danny has one hand held tightly on the headrest to keep him stationary. 

“Off. Now hard left.” 

Bam doesn’t even have his eyes open anymore as he sees a semi coming straight at them.

“Gas hard.”

“Oh god, oh god oh god. We didn’t even get to make out again. Much less have sex and now we’re about to hit a semi head on,” Youngjae lets out in his panic as he braces himself.

“Ride the center line-” Danny keeps instructing and second before impact Danny shouts, “Right!”

Yugyeom swerves to the right and manages to slide in front of all the vehicles without crashing or getting a single scratch on. And oh, look at that, Jhope is right there. 

“We’re alive!” Youngjae lets out in happiness as Bam is making noises out of excitement.

“That was fun! Do it again!”

“No!” Youngjae voices as he reaches over and smacks at Bam.

“Not that I don’t have trust in you Yugyeom but once again I didn’t know you could drive like this.”

“I might’ve dragged race a few times before,” Yugyeom admits and Bam moans at that.

“God, keep talking dirty to me! You’re such a perfect alpha I swear.”

Yugyeom beams at this.

“I do have to give Danny credit though. Like how did he even know to do that?” 

“Good thing you’ve been helping him learn Korean Youngjae cause hoo boy!” Bam lets out dramatically.

Danny is happy that he could help as he sits back down when Youngjae suddenly grabs his face and kisses him. 

“Mmm, that’s my alpha,” Youngjae can’t help but voice as well as straddle him.

His adrenaline is pumping and watching Danny give orders like that and take charge has Youngjae more than proud of Danny. He might be a little turned on as well.

“Hey! No adding to our spunk back there!” Bam exclaims.

And there goes Bam to ruin it. Youngjae can’t help but laugh now at the word, ‘spunk’ and ends up burying his face into Danny’s neck to try and stifle his laughter.

“Ah! There’s lot of trees now. We’re getting close!” Yugyeom redirects their attention.

“Ugh! Now my heart is thumping in fear and worry! I’m not ready!” Bam wails and he clings to the, ‘Oh shit’ handle…

The cars all pull to a stop before they’re attempting to get out just to have Mark push himself and dart out of the car into a full sprint.

“Dammit!” Jhope curses as Mark disappears into the forest.

“After him!” Suga orders and the others are running too.

Mark can’t stop though. No matter how his legs are already protesting and his body is straining. He can’t explain it but the moment they arrived the need to get to where Jaebum was became too strong. His gut instinct screaming at him that he had to hurry. That he can’t waste anymore time. And he honestly doesn’t know where he’s running too but he just knows and soon he can pick up on Jaebum’s aura. The sky above is growing dark as the clouds circle and the wind is picking up. The trees sway and limbs and branches along with debris are falling to the ground around him. The air grows thick and it’s becoming hard to breathe as darkness comes toward him in waves. 

He can hear the sounds. Can hear demonic and animalistic sounds with the strong smell of blood as they get deeper into the forest. 

‘Please.’

Mark has to make it. He has to stop them before it ends in someone’s death. 

“JAEBUM!” Mark shouts loudly into the forest as he races toward the clearing he can see up ahead.  
But right as he touches the outline of the clearing, he finds himself being grabbed and teleporting a few feet away. He has just enough time to cling as he takes in where he once was and where Jackson had tried to grab at him first. 

“You were supposed to stay put,” Jaebum growls out as he didn’t want Mark to be in danger.

“You can’t just teleport away like that!” Mark is quick to say. 

Jackson lets out a pissed off growl as he stands back up. He has more black fur and his dark aura is more sporadic. Jaebum braces himself as he keeps Mark close to him.

“We have to do something. That’s Jackson. He’s pack-”

“He’s trying to harm you!” Jaebum retorts before Jackson is rushing forth.

Jaebum is about to attack back but Mark shouts no as he gets in between them. Jaebum roars as he moves to grab Mark the same time Jackson is about to strike when a burst of flame comes out of nowhere and forces Jackson back. Jaebum moves Mark back several feet before looking up to see Jhope coming down with fire surrounding his body.

Jackson is then seen tackled by a giant tiger to push it back further before it shifts back into Taehyung as he comes to stand in front of Suga, Jimin and Jungkook. The others soon arrive and stare in shock at Jackson. 

“What-”

“You’ve got to be kidding me. How the hell did they manage to keep a hellhound demonic wolf off the radar for so long?” Suga clicks his tongue as this was a big inconvenience right now.

Their eyes land on the bracelet.

“That’s specially made but weren't the ones able to do so all vanished?” Jimin says in awe.

“Looks like we’ll have to find the answers out lately cause he’s not waiting,” Taehyung states.

Jungkook swallows the lump in his throat as he looks right at Jackson’s eyes...and Jackson gives a feral grin.

The others take notice of where he’s going to attack as the pack watches in shock as Jackson goes straight for Jungkook.

“Not on my watch kid!” Suga growls out and moves in front of Jungkook right as Jackson attacks. He takes out two of his knives and flips it before drawing his energy into them and the knives soon turn into swords that he uses to block against Jackson’s claws as light and darkness clashes with Jackson’s darkness.

“Wow…” They’re speechless.

Wasn’t Suga just a regular feline breed? And Jhope was a normal bird too...right? But he has fire. What bird has fire?

But Jinyoung wasn’t paying attention to that. No, the whole time they were going up against Jackson, from Jimin’s fairy and pixie wings to Taehyung’s tiger stripes releasing light and dark energy or even Jungkook radiating both before he attacked...Jinyoung can’t look away from Jackson.

This was his mate. His alpha. His overly loving and very outgoing lover. Someone who is terrified of a tiny bug and would be sad if he accidentally stepped on a flower. His big dopey grin and puppy eyed man. But this...Jinyoung didn’t know this side of Jackson. Of this wild and mad beast that was trying to tear them to pieces. To bring harm and even kill them. This isn’t what his Jackson would want at all-

“Jinyoung!” The others shouted as Jinyoung rushed forth.

Jinyoung can recall when Jackson came running to him crying. How scared and upset he was. How he was already having a hard time controlling himself and cried in his arms before pleading that he just needed his love. He can see Jackson’s tired smile. How he leaned into his touch and sighed in relief. How he could sleep peacefully knowing Jinyoung was right there. God, Jackson must be hurting. 

“What the fuck is he doing?” Suga barely has time to dodge Jackson as he shoves them back before Jinyoung is seen running past them to get to Jackson.

Mark tries to go to Jinyoung but Jaebum stops him.

“No! Jaebum please! He’s gonna get hurt! I don’t want to see them get hurt anymore, please!”

Mark struggles to get out of his hold and curses himself for being weak right now as he can barely put up a fight.

Jinyoung stands right there in harm’s way as he pleads with Jackson.

“Jiaer! It’s me! I’m here!” Jinyoung has tears in his eyes.

The pack try to rush forth to help but BTS grab a hold of them to keep them from doing something stupid as well before they can hear Jinyoung’s hitched breath as Jackson is already moving to attack.

He doesn’t even hesitate. Even as he looked right at Jinyoung. Even when their eyes locked…

He couldn’t reach him.

Tears fall down Jinyoung’s face as he’s in so much pain at knowing he can’t do anything to save his mate. Others are screaming his name as no one can make it in time and Jinyoung smiles sadly at Jackson cause he knows this is gonna hurt Jackson much worse than it’ll hurt him.

“I’m sorry…” Jinyoung manages to get out before the darkness is about to consume him from Jackson’s attack---

Two dark auras clash. Their power shoots out into the clearing. BTS shove the pack down to shield them as trees are uprooted and torn down around them and when they can look again they’re all shocked. Jinyoung’s eyes wide as he takes in his leader...no...the dragon standing there before him as he not only blocked the attack...he saved him. 

Jackson growls and Jaebum growls back as more of his dragon is coming forth. 

“You…” Jinyoung can’t believe it.

Jaebum sends Jackson flying back but he ends up landing safely on his legs just to stand and become more pissed off. 

“Don’t take this personally. Seeing you dead would mean nothing to me. But I don’t like to see Mark cry.”

Jinyoung then takes that moment to look behind and see Mark crying hard and wiping at his eyes in relief that his pack is still together and alive.

“Bummie,” Mark lets out with emotion.

Jaebum smiles as Mark is truly a pure hearted person. 

“I hear you, baby.”

With that, Jaebum faces Jackson head on as he grows serious and cracks his neck before his dragon wings come forth.

“Lets get it,” Jaebum smirks as Jackson launches himself toward him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom Boom Pow! *fighting noises insert here* Ah! I hope you guys like this chapter. So much still to come. We got a long way here folks. Hold on for the ride!

BTS move the pack back where it’s more safer as Jaebum and Jackson go at it. The two dark creatures clash right after the next as Jackson keeps trying to head straight for Mark.

“Maybe bringing Mark wasn’t a good idea,” Jimin states as they block off the residue from the attacks brought on by Jaebum and Jackson.

“Yeah. He’s just gonna keep trying to get Mark,” Taehyung adds.

Even with Mark using up a good bit of energy, his light is still so powerful. And to acknowledge the fact that Mark hasn’t even shown his full potential yet makes it that more amazing. Of how bright it can be once Mark knows how to let it out. But even now the darkness can feel it and that can pose a great threat to Mark, especially with the portals being reopened. And if he ever stepped foot into the Underworld, he’d be like a damn beacon unless he can learn how to mask it.

“We need to end this soon before he can break the last of the bracelet,” Jhope reminds them of the current situation they’re in.

For if that bracelet breaks, Jackson can fully shift and then all hell will really break loose.

“Should we try to sedate him?” Jungkook asks.

“We don’t have enough tranquilizers for that nor time,” Suga grits out.

And Jaebum’s dragon doesn’t have much time either for Mark can’t hold up much longer. It’s why he’s not fully shifting and doing his best just to keep Jackson away from his mate. For if he can’t kill Jackson, he has to go for a different approach that isn’t going to do much damage to him but that’s hard when Jackson is set on killing anything in his path. 

Not to mention Jackson is letting out dark flames that’ll burn you if you get too close. Jaebum digs his claws in as Jackson pushes him back and they’re sliding toward the others. The flames try and surround Jaebum but it doesn’t burn his skin. Jackson’s fangs snap toward him and near his neck as Jaebum keeps him at bay. 

The best bet was to have Jaebum be the distraction so they can land a blow but his dragon is not very cooperative unless it’s Mark.

Jaebum uses his wings to expand and create a big enough gust of wind to push Jackson back before they’re several feet apart again.

They’re gonna have to chance it.

“Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook. Hold the fort down. Jhope-” Suga starts.

“Understood,” Jhope replies as he knows what Suga is planning on doing and they move fast.

Jackson goes to attack but Jhope shifts. The pack gasp in awe as they see a giant red phoenix in the sky before he lets his own fire come forth to redirect Jackson’s path. Jackson still tries to go through though but ends up hissing as some of the flames hit him and though normally flames won’t hurt him, Jhope’s was mixed with light that could do some serious damage to those of dark nature. With Jackson having to stop, Jhope appears over the flames and Suga jumps off his back with both swords ready for an attack.

But Jackson recovers quickly and is more pissed off that when he howls next, his flames shoot out. Suga is quick to dodge and slides to a stop to Jackson’s right. 

“Shit,” Suga curses as he can see the bracelet’s last clasp is seconds from breaking.

Jaebum is suddenly there, taking both of them by surprise as his claws grab a hold of Jackson by his neck and slam him down to the ground. 

He let them be the distraction. My, what a clever dragon.

Jackson’s power is highly unstable and his anger rising has it spreading out in sparks. Suga has to block with his swords and even then it sends him back and away. But Jaebum holds on, gritting his teeth as cuts are torn along parts of his body where he doesn’t have scales. He tightens his claws, Jackson crying out with another howl before Jaebum hits him hard. Jackson’s head bounces off the ground but he’s still fighting back. His own claws grabbing a hold of Jaebum’s arm and tearing in deep. 

This was stupid. He could kill him. He could end up much faster than simply trying to knock him out. But he can’t. Mark wants him alive. Mark wants this stupid creature to live. Why?

‘BECAUSE HE’S PACK!’

The dragon is stunned when he can suddenly hear the panther’s loud roar. Hmm, so the panther isn’t as weak as he thought he was. He still doesn’t give a shit though.   
Jaebum senses something but he senses it too late from the panther distracting him that he finds Mark there. 

“Dammit, Mark!” Suga hollers out and tries to rush forth but Jhope stops him.

Just like how the pack stopped BTS from keeping Mark going forth.

The pack felt so helpless. So weak. Was it really all they can do but just stand there and not get in the way? Was there nothing they could do? Yeah, they were scared shitless and quite frankly had no idea what was going on. But this was Jackson. This was one of their pack members and seeing their leader take him on. Seeing them fight and harm the other. It was hard to watch. To take in. They wanted to help. They wanted to stop it. But how? 

Remaining crowded together, they try to remain strong, especially for Jinyoung who was taking this the hardest as he wasn’t able to do anything. 

“Mark,” they call out when they notice Mark stumble a bit.

Yugyeom and Bam are there to catch him and keep him steady but Mark tries to gently push off them.

“I need to go to them,” Mark gets out after a moment.

“What?” they’re shocked at Mark’s declaration.

Danny looks to see Jhope’s flames die down and how Jaebum is trying to keep Jackson on the ground. 

“You’re in no shape to do anything!” Youngjae protests.

But Mark lifts his head and looks right at them and it shocks them. His eyes are fierce and full of determination.

“I have to do something. I won’t lose any of the pack. No matter what it takes!” 

It’s in that moment that they start to feel something.

“What do you need us to do?” Jinyoung asks and Bam grows upset.

“Are you crazy?! You’re just gonna let him jump right into danger again! What if he dies this time!” 

“I’ll be fine as long as I have you guys. Just trust me. Please,” Mark pleads and Bam finds himself unable to look away from those eyes.

He swears he sees something. A flicker of light. Of something blue that was the same color as Mark’s eyes as it briefly surrounded Mark’s body. 

And that feeling is growing. Hope. Strength.

“I can’t explain it but I know what needs to be done. So help me. Help me save Jackson.”

The light flickers again and the blue is getting brighter. Each one of the pack members can feel their bonds with Mark. Can feel how much Mark cares for the pack. How much he loves them…

Everything is still so confusing and many things are still left unanswered but they believe in their pack. They trust in each other and they want to get through this. To learn. To adapt. To do whatever it took to keep them together. To survive another day. 

They can feel it. Feel Mark’s warmth. His love. It gives them the courage. The strength. And with their own determination and soul, they cling onto that light. And it’s in this moment that they swear they can hear their leader’s voice. Of the panther roaring to go for his pack.

Jinyoung reaches out first, touching Mark’s hand before Youngjae follows and puts his hand over Jinyoung’s. Danny puts his over Youngjae’s and then Yugyeom over his and Bam does his own. They may still be scared and unsure of what may come but they’re going to rely on the other to hold them steady. To lead them on the right path and having Mark as their foundation, as their center makes everything seem possible.

Mark smiles, showing off his two canines as his eyes fill with tears.

“Thank you,” he tells them with great emotion.

The others all feel affected but nod to remain strong in this moment and after a breath, they take their hands away and move. They just go instinctively though it feels like they’re already being guided. Or is it that they’re connected through such a strong bond already? Either way the pack head straight for BTS as Mark makes a beeline toward Jaebum and Jackson. The three are taken by surprise and can’t stop Mark as he gets closer. Jhope on the other hand could easily have swooped down but he had noticed what was happening before and decided to instead intercept his own mate to keep him from intervening.

“Just look,” Jhope says after shifting back.

And Suga does as his eyes go right back to Mark where he gasps as he sees it. He can see the light that’s trying to come forth more.

“He’s awakening…” 

“Mark,” Jaebum calls out in warning but Mark just gets closer.

Jaebum can’t try and get Mark away for if he lets go now he’ll get seriously injured.

“Baby,” Jaebum pleads but instead of running, Mark puts his hand over Jackson’s forehead.

Jaebum watches astonished as Mark’s feline comes toward the surface and his eyes flash insanely brighter.

The others all stand there as the blue aura that surrounds Mark keeps growing. 

“Shouldn’t that be impossible right now?” Jungkook questions.

“He shouldn’t be awakening yet.” Taehyung can’t believe his eyes.

“How-” Jimin stops as he finds the pack all passing out.

Oh! The pack! Mark’s love for the pack is the reason.

“I want to form a pact,” Mark starts.

BTS gasps, “You can’t!” They shout.

“You just mated with Jaebum, taking on a mad beast could kill you!” Suga hollers.

But Mark isn’t listening as a blue light aura forms at the palm of his hand. Instantly Jackson growls and tries to fight against it but Jaebum fights back to keep him down.

Meanwhile, Jaebum is debating with himself. Does he stop Mark? He’s already pushing past his limits and going any further could seriously injure Mark or kill him like Suga stated. As once again Mark was putting his life on the line for a group of people. 

‘If you won’t see it through me, see it through Mark. Through our mate. And then you’ll see what a pack means. On why I fight so hard against you.’

He can hear the panther’s thoughts. How strongly he’s trying to push through to help Jackson. To help his pack. His mate. And as he takes in Mark fighting so hard to save one of his pack members, he can’t help but recall those strong emotions of Mark fighting against him. Of trying so hard to save Jinyoung and stop Jackson. Of how he didn’t even hesitate to take his life to keep everyone safe. His mate had such a beautiful soul. One so pure and bright with endless love. Someone he wants to protect at all costs. To help thrive and flourish. To love and cherish. And he wants to see Mark happy and smiling. So going against what his normal instincts are, he lets his darkness surround Mark. 

Mark’s breath hitches as he feels Jaebum’s darkness trying to mix with his light. To give him more strength. Mark feels a rush of his power run through him as he lets it intertwine with his light. Mark about falls forward but Jaebum wraps his free arm around Mark’s waist and pulls him against him. Jackson thrashes underneath but he can’t move as Mark’s light holds him down. Releasing his hand that had been digging into Jackson’s neck, he moves Mark’s hand from Jackson’s forehead.

“What is he---” Jhope sees Jaebum moving Mark’s hand to the bracelet. 

He knows that Mark can’t form the pact yet so he’s taking a different approach. He’s going to use the bindings of the bracelet and Mark’s light to form an even stronger binding.

“Use my darkness baby, feel me.” Jaebum whispers into Mark’s ear.

“I-I can’t...I don’t know how…” Mark struggles to stay focused.

All of this was putting a strain on his body. It was too much all at once and even he doesn’t understand what he’s doing. It’s all instinctual but he feels like he should know. That he’s done this before-

“Just like how you let me in with no hesitation. Let me in fully.”

He says this before pressing a kiss to the back of his bite on Mark’s neck. Mark reacts to it and without a second thought, he let’s go. The next second, their powers mix together fully and intertwine with both dark and light that it sends them out in a powerful light. It makes BTS have to shield their eyes before the light suddenly vanishes. 

Bringing down their arms, they take in Mark passed out in Jaebum’s arms with Jaebum back to normal and a normal Jackson passed out on the ground as well. His arm is out and they can see the bracelet is fixed but in between each notch is bright blue and the clasps are blue themselves as Mark’s light is keeping it locked together. 

They did it. Even the sky was turning back to normal and the forest goes back to how it once was. Something peaceful other than the damage already done to it. The clearing now was twice the size it was before but this forest goes on for miles and miles so it would still thrive.

Taking a step forward though, Jaebum looks up from pulling Mark closer to him and they stop.

Scratch that. Not everything went back to normal. 

Nope. Cause currently Jaebum’s dragon is still there at the surface as his eyes warn them to not come any closer.

Seems like Mark didn’t just awaken. He also just had the mating bond between them fully lock in place. Meaning…

Jaebum’s dragon is free to roam now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this isn't confusing. I might have to go back and redo this chapter. Either way, hope you enjoy!

Of course he did it. Before they could even get a word in, the dragon teleported away with Mark. And boy was Suga pissed off. 

“Stupid bratty dragon…leaving us to clean up this mess. Could’ve...you know, teleport these kids back where they belong…”

Suga grunts as Bam is fucking heavy for a lanky kid. And don’t even get him started on Yugyeom. Jhope and Taehyung luckily hauled Jackson back to the vehicles first before heading back to grab Danny and Youngjae while Jungkook just threw Jinyoung over his shoulder like it was nothing. 

Suga is still ranting under his breath as he exits the forest for the second time and soon finds Jimin sitting on top of one of the hoods.

“Thanks for the help,” Suga says sarcastically as he throws Bam in with Yugyeom.

OK, he doesn’t actually throw Bam. He may be upset, tired and grumpy, but Suga is a big softie. Don’t tell anyone though or he’ll fight you. Setting Bam in carefully next to Yugyeom, he makes sure they won’t get hurt on the drive back as they’re buckled in and cuddled together. He’ll probably end up riding in the back just to make double sure but he’ll say it’s for another reason.

“Aw, Suga you know I’ve been helping! I’ve made sure our vehicles won’t get stolen or anyone sneaks up on us! Plus, I gotta be here in case one of them wakes up. But hopefully not Jackson yet cause he’s going to be so confused and hurting when he wakes up.”

Suga glances back to the vehicle behind where Jinyoung and Jackson are.

“His wounds ok? Without Jin we can’t do much but first aid.”  
Really, if they had Jin and Namjoon then this would’ve gone a lot smoother and easier but alas, with the opening of the portals back up and everyone’s full potential and abilities coming back, Namjoon just had to go into rut. With Namjoon being a very dark and powerful creature he had been lying low and relying on Jin but now that he’s fully back to himself, the surge of his darkness kickstarted him into a rut. And there was no way Suga was going to try and interrupt that. Thankfully though, their own abilities and such came back so they’ve been able to hold down the fort better. It was utter hell doing everything the old fashion way the majority of the time but it did help him get better fighting with knives and melee. But now they can better protect everyone and lead Mark through his journey as his guardians.

“His body is already starting it’s own healing process and Mark’s light is helping to excel it faster. He’s banged up pretty good but he’ll be fine with rest,” Jimin replies.

Suga lets out a breath of relief at that though he can’t help but wonder how the hell they didn’t pick up on him. But then again BTS was able to keep Namjoon on the down low when the portals were closed and Jaebum’s dragon was able to be locked down for quite some time.

The two hear rustling before finding the others arriving with the last of the pack. Jimin hops off the hood to help get things rolling before he heads to Yugyeom’s vehicle to drive it back.

“We're heading to Jaebum’s right?” Taehyung asks for clarification.

Suga nods, “Can’t take them back to our place right now and I have a dragon to cuss out.”

Suga slides into the backseat as Jhope closes the driver’s door, 

“Vivian is gonna be in for one hell of a surprise. Should we have Jungkook send Jade a text through her son’s phone?”

Suga huffs as he crosses his arms over his chest,

“Might as well get it all out of the way. We need to contact Jackson’s parents for I have a feeling they know something vital.” 

Jhope agrees as he pulls out and the tires roll over some rumble. He can’t help the small smile that comes forth as he looks in the rearview mirror and sees Suga making sure Bam and Yugyeom were good. 

Vivian and Jade were actually at the airport right now as they had gone through the whole process of helping to get Mio and Stacy back home. Both had technically been runaways as Stacy took off after being possessed and Mio left when he got a call from Stacy. Now both of them were safely heading back home to their families. 

“Those poor kids went through hell,” Vivian voices with a sad smile as they watch the plane take off.

“But they survived and became closer in the end. I think they’ll be just fine,” Jade states as she holds the book she had gotten from Stacy under her arm.

She uses her free arm to pat Vivian’s shoulder before the two start to head toward the entrance of the airport to head back.

“Their parents will be very happy to see them again.”

She recalls being on the phone with them. After coming up with a fabricated story and doing all the police reports, she got a hold of them and she could hear it in their voices when hearing their child was ok and heading home soon. It brings her thoughts to Mark’s parents. They still weren't answering but that wasn’t the best part. It was when she had put their names into the FBI system, she came to find the Tuans that exist look nothing like the Tuans she knows and that the real Tuans were still in America. And the very best part…

They had a son but it wasn’t Mark. 

Just who were these people? And what did that mean for Mark? Who was he really?

A ding is heard and Vivian is brought out of her thoughts as she sees Jade pull out her phone.

“My son is texting me,” she lets out while opening the text after seeing her son’s name pop up.

Jade suddenly stops walking and catches Vivian off guard before she stops too and turns back toward her.

“What’s wrong?” 

Jade’s expression is paling the more she reads. Vivian gets close and looks over her shoulder in worry when she reads it herself,

‘This is Jungkook, a friend of a friend and that I’m using Jinyoung’s phone to alert you of your son being involved in an incident but will be ok. We’re taking him and his pack to Jaebum’s home if you’ll meet us there.’  
“Incident? What?” Vivian is confused and when Jade goes to reply, they start to hear a commotion nearby.

Lifting their heads, they see people crowding around the T.V. The news is on and they’re currently doing live coverage of something. Getting closer, they see chaos behind with the new reporter talking. Big red words were seen on the bottom of the screen that say,

‘Earthquake? Bombing? Surrounding buildings and school shake before power goes out and part of the school building began to fall apart’

“Just thirty minutes ago-” The news reporter begins speaking.

WHAT?! Why weren't they alerted?! The school must still be trying to account for students and get them safely to parents who have no doubt rushed the school. You can see police and firefighters about as well. Surely Vivian will get a call about this but right now she had to go check on the pack. Right as they’re about to move, another ding is heard.

‘Oh, I forgot to mention Jaebum’s dragon is loose in the house!’

Both their eyes go wide before they’re running now and Jade is calling Jinyoung’s phone. 

Jungkook whines from the passenger seat.

“Was that ok? Did I word it right? Should I have said more?”

He looks to Taehyung who is driving behind Jimin. Taehyung shrugs,

“I think it’s fine. It’s too much to text all that anyway and besides, everything will be explained when she gets there.”

Ah, Taehyung is right. Suddenly Jungkook gasps though and it spooks Taehyung cause he thinks he sees something out on the road.

“I forgot to warn her about Jaebum!” 

Taehyung slumps in his seat as one hand comes off the wheel to rest against his beating heart.

“And here I thought you were going to say that Jaebum teleported and was gonna murder us or something.” 

Jungkook hurries to text away and sends it.

“Oh wait...maybe I shouldn’t have said that cause I’m not supposed to know about his dragon-”

Jungkook is cut off as Jinyoung’s phone starts to ring loudly.

“What do I do now?! Do I answer it?!”

Jungkook is panicking as he holds the phone before him.

“What do you mean what do you do?! Obviously you-” Taehyung turns to look at Jungkook and stops when he finds Jungkook actually answers it.

“Yes ma’am?” Jungkook greets politely.

“What do you mean Jaebum’s dragon is loose at his home?! Just who the hell are you?!”

Jungkook has to hold the phone away as Jade is angry and Jungkook starts to tear up.

“She’s angry!” 

“Of course she is! That’s why you shouldn’t have answered!” Taehyung is quick to take the phone from him and put it to his ear.

“Can’t talk right now. Meet us there!” He ends the call before focusing back on driving.

Ugh, he can already hear Suga getting onto them through the earpiece with Jimin teasing and Jhope calming Suga down by saying they needed to hold hands…

And Jade...her and Vivian make it outside to the parking lot when the call was ended and her anger deflated into more confusion cause she could’ve sworn that sounded a lot like Taehyung but that...that’s impossible.

Didn’t they go back to the Kingdom of Light? 

Vivian barely has it in park before she’s trying to take the key out of the ignition. Jade parks right behind her before they’re both hopping out. There’s already other vehicles here. Jaebum’s vehicle isn’t here but she recognizes Yugyeom’s before she’s dashing toward the front door.

“Jaebeom?!” She calls out but as she gets to the living room she comes to a stop as she takes in whose standing there.

“No way…”

Jade is as much shocked as Vivian is as she can’t believe it while the five all look at them and four of them give a small smile in recognition.

“Long time no see, Vivian...Jade,” Suga voices.

“How...when?” Vivian is trying to wrap her mind around all of this.

“How bout we take care of other things first hmm?” Jhope offers before the group parts and the two can now see the pack all passed out still on the couch.

The two rush forth as Jimin speaks,

“Don’t worry, they’re just knocked out.”

They still touch to look and check them over themselves.

“Someone better start talking,” Jade states as her emotions are about to explode and her expression gives way that it’s not going to be pretty.

Vivian then notices her son and Mark aren’t there.

“Where’s my son?” 

Suga gestures upstairs. “He holed Mark up there in his little ‘cave’ one would call it. He already growled at us in warning so as long as you don’t go near the stairs I think we’ll be fine at the moment.”

“Suga tried to give Jaebum a piece of his mind as soon as we got here but backed down as soon as he got to the stairs,” Jungkook states.

Suga makes a noise at that, “Only because I didn’t want to tear this house down in his rampage. Plus, we need to keep his dragon on the down low and not have the entire neighborhood find out. It’s bad enough he caused shit at the school.” 

“So it was my son,” Vivian frowns in worry.

“Actually, it was more so this guy’s fault,” Taehyung throws his thumb back to gesture over his shoulder toward Jackson.

“Him? You’re telling me the one that would rather hug you and shower you in constant affection is the one that caused all that damage?” Jade questions with a raised eyebrow.

“Look at his wrist,” Jhope replies and the two do.

Sure enough, their eyes land on the bracelet with Chinese writing and can see the bright blue coloring. Focusing in on it, you can even feel the light that’s coming off of it. They’re shocked once again before they look to them and their expressions state everything.

They want answers.

“Well this is just great,” Jade lets out in frustration.

They’re in the kitchen now as it’s been a while and the two were just told what had gone down. With the other still passed out and Jaebum upstairs, the atmosphere in the kitchen is all over the place as BTS is calm but Jade and Vivian aren’t.

“So you’re telling me that Jackson is a hellhound demonic wolf. Jaebum’s dragon now has free range to roam and probably isn’t going to let his other half back out and Mark awakened?” 

It was a lot to take in. They knew Jaebum’s dragon could pose a lot of trouble once he was released and with him bonded with Mark it was only a matter of time before the bond fully connected but Jackson? And Mark? 

“What do you mean by Mark awakened? He’s just a rare black cat. Are you talking about the powers and abilities he can get from Jaebum since he’s bonded with him?” 

“No. His own full and true potential. I know you’ve noticed it. How strong Mark’s light can be,” Suga retorts.

“He has a big heart and pure soul but this...this isn’t something he should be capable of,” Jade states back.

Vivian leaned her lower back against the counter top as her arms are crossed while putting what information she has all together. It isn’t long that her mind goes back to what she found when digging info about Mark’s parents.

“Who is he really?” 

Her eyes cut deep as she looks at them. 

“I mean it. I need to know. The fact that you guys have been close all this time-”

“We didn’t want to keep this secret from you two, please don’t think we’re being any kind of way,” Jimin says.

Suga sighs as he guesses it’s time to finally tell her what even Vector kept secret.

“We were sworn to secrecy as what we’re about to tell you is something that can’t be told to anyone else. Something that shouldn’t leave the walls of our Kingdom.”

Suga takes a moment to look at his pack who nod and encourage him to tell it. Looks like he has to be the one to say it though he hoped Jin or Namjoon would’ve as they’re better at handling things like this. But being the right hand man, he was in charge for the time being.

“Before the talk of war between the two worlds, the Light Kingdom had the plan to wipe out everything that was dark without hesitation. The current ‘King’ wanted a world he could create and rule as he would deem who was worthy of remaining or who would be damned for all eternity. He is nothing like what our God wanted and instead of bringing down the King, many followed him and as the worlds became further corrupted it was no longer becoming a loving and peaceful world among the light so through the holy waters that flow from the heavens and surround the great tree of life...Mark was born.”

“But no one has come from the waters for centuries! Only God has emerged from those waters and graced us with his presence!” Jade exclaims.

The great tree of life has been the longest living thing in the world of light and thrives off the holy waters. No one other than God knows how that tree got to where it was. How it even exists. 

“But if that’s true...if Mark really came from the holy waters then that makes him…” Jade can’t believe it.

“He’s the true prince of the Kingdom of Light that is not only meant to take over the throne of the current King but to bring salvation among the worlds when the war breaks out...the same war that Vector postponed to buy more time.”

Vivian feels her hands shake. He knew. He saw into the future that the portals were going to reopen again and the war would come to be. But what else did he see? What else did he know?

“Vivian, that day where we were all brought together, was for a reason. It was fate as we all held an important purpose. And it was the day Vector came face to face with Mark that he foresaw all of this. Of what his son would come to accomplish. And it was that same day where all our fates were sealed and our lives changed as our paths were set in stone.”

“That was the day he suddenly came to us and said he was going to close the portals…” Jade lets out as she recalls.

It was the day Vector had gone out somewhere to do something with Namjoon before coming back and declaring what must be done with such determination. So that was the day he met Mark? But Mark was six when he met Jaebum. Just a little boy across the touching balconies. 

They can see them trying to wrap their minds around all of this.

“Mark’s body naturally slowed down where it stopped aging after he was born. He came to us at the age of six, alerting us of the age we needed to let him meet Jaebum. Another sign that they were fated to be together for as soon as they met, Mark started to age again. So when Vector closed the portals, we didn’t just keep the Light Kingdom from stopping him, we got Mark out and kept him off the radar. Damning ourselves down here, we wiped his memories of everything and when the timing was right, we set him up with a name and fake family before putting him to meet Jaebum. Ever since, we’ve been keeping a close eye out and doing what we can but a lot is up to them and for the right time for we had to wait for them to bond and for Mark to awaken…” Suga trails off as he recalls the past up to this moment.

“What’s his real name?” Vivian wants to know.

“He has many names but it was Vector that gave him a true name…”

A name that he etched into history as after touching Mark and foreseeing into the future, he had smiled down at him and spoke with such emotion,

“Yien.”

The name hits them with many emotions. Feelings. Thoughts. One word is all it takes for everything to fully sink in of the reality of what they’ve just been told. And Jaebum wasn’t the only one listening in from upstairs as the pack in the living room had all heard as well...


	11. Chapter 11

Vector stood in front of Namjoon as Jin stood just off the side. The BTS members except for Jungkook stared at the two as they conversed.

“Something to show me? Is this what you wanted me to agree upon before you joined forces with me?” Vector asks and Namjoon nods.

“It’s our only request but I think once you meet this person, you’ll understand why we’ve kept them secret.”

Vector tilts his head curiously to the side, “Oh? This person is the one that brought BTS together is it not? The one that brought you to your mate and pack. The one you originally tried to kill.”

Namjoon’s eyes show mild shock before realizing Vector must’ve learned that from touching him at one point. A fond huff is let out,

“Ah, Vector, you really need to have common courtesy for it’s not very polite to go into people’s pasts like that.”

Vector chuckles a bit, “You’ll have to forgive me I can be quite stubborn. But even if I didn’t know, I trust you Namjoon. We swore an alliance when we formed this pack to put a stop to the war and you’ve been nothing but loyal. If you think this person plays a vital part then by all means, show me the way.” 

Namjoon nods before a small smile forms, “He’s the one that said you’d be vital in this war.”

Vector is shocked by this and it shows on his face, “He knew I was coming to this world?”

The others all start to smile before Namjoon continues, “He told us that a black dragon would come to try and stop the war from happening long before you actually showed up.”

Vector is really curious now on to who this person is. Someone else can see into the future too? 

“Take me to him,” Vector grows serious now.

“I will but first I need you to block yourself out or you’ll alert everyone in the kingdom.”

Just who was this person?

Sneaking into the Kingdom of Light was not a problem thanks to Jin and the others. Even Namjoon had been roaming these halls in the shadows with ease for quite some time without detection of the angels and knights. With them being the guardians of this person, they didn’t have to worry about anyone disturbing them tonight. And as Vector walked beside the others as he got closer to the room, he couldn’t help but wonder who this person was.

One guardian stood outside the room that zeroed in on them instantly. You could tell he didn’t want Vector to pass but Jin spoke as he put a hand onto their shoulder,

“It’s alright Jaehyun. I trust him.”

Jaehyun relaxed underneath his brother’s touch but still kept his eyes on Vector,

“I believed he would come but I just don’t believe why a dragon would be on our side.”

“We have the same goals do we not?” Vector questions and Jaehyun stares deep into his eyes as he searches for something.

“We do not have much time, Jaehyun,” Namjoon reminds and when another moment passes, Jaehyun lets them pass.

“Thank you,” Jin squeezes Jaehyun’s shoulder before entering the room with the others.

The moment the doors open, the first thing you saw was a big dome like structure with a see through ceiling. It showed off the bright sky above though it was only a mere illusion as this whole room was actually enclosed so no one could get in or out unless you went through those doors. But there on the big bed was where a tiny black kitten laid curled up on the middle of the bed.

“Prince,” Jin greets softly as he moves towards the bed.

The others all watch fondly as the kitten starts to move. With Jin gently petting his back, the kitten begins to stretch all cutely before opening their eyes to reveal a bright blue. Vector is mighty curious for he’s never seen a feline like this before and a prince? Like as in prince of the light kingdom? Because surely he’d be an angel or something. Not a feline. But the moment those eyes lock with Vector’s, he feels it. That blue aura. A bright light that’s pure and so strong as it would no doubt continue to grow as the days go by. 

The kitten perks up before meowing in excitement as he hunches back on his hind legs and gets ready to pounce but Jin grabs him before he can.

“No no, prince. We know you’ve been waiting since you were born to meet him but you can’t just go tackling him to the ground.”

Jin chuckles as the kitten meows in pout before shifting. Vector is then taken aback again when he comes face to face with a little boy that looks very prince-like with angelic features. 

“Dragon,” the prince lets out and shows off his two little canines.

“I’ve been called that,” Vector lets out in amusement.

The prince moves to the end of the bed where he sits and lets his feet dangle off. Vector stands before him and they’re only several inches apart. Vector can already tell how much this boy means to the others and can understand why they’ve kept him a secret and protecting him. He can also see why they say he is vital to the war if he is the prince of this kingdom.

“He came from the holy waters before the Great Tree of Life,” Jin informs.

What? So he didn’t come from their current King? Vector looks to Jin to see he’s serious before he lands his eyes back on the small boy who is smiling up at him.

“Jaebeom.” 

Vector frowns a bit at this. Who is that? Wait, didn’t Jimin try and call him that when they first met? He looks to toward the others and Jimin starts to laugh,

“Oops! I really thought when the prince kept saying that name over and over that he was talking about you since all he ever talked about was a black dragon and then that name.”

“He literally would be humming it so happily wherever he went,” Taehyung adds. 

“No wonder you guys looked at me weirdly when I told you my name,” Vector comments and Jhope laughs a bit as he recalls that moment.

Suddenly the prince holds out his tiny hand toward Vector. 

“Hmm?” Vector takes in the prince with his cat ears out and tail swishing happily.

Vector finds his own hand moving instinctively toward the prince as the others watch the interaction between them. With the prince’s hand up and his palm flat, Vector mimics him and slowly their hands touch and it’s in this moment that it all hits him at once. His breath hitches as images race through his mind. Of the future that has yet to come. 

Emotions hit him hard and that name that the prince said before makes so much sense now. He was waiting. Knowing he’d meet him soon. Knowing that Vector would bring someone into this world that the prince is happy to meet. That the prince already loves with all of his heart and soul. Jaebeom. His son that has yet to be born as they’ve only found out recently that Vivian is a few months along. And as the images go and come, Vector is overwhelmed with what the future holds for his son but this person before him will be there. Will love him. Will cherish him. Will help him and teach him. This person wasn’t just vital to the war. This person didn’t just come from God himself. This person would be very special to his son. This person was his mate. 

He can’t help it as it shows in his eyes. How it affects his voice. His expression. Everything as he can feel it. Can feel the prince’s light and love.

“Yien.”

The boy beams, his smile so genuine as his eyes shine so brightly with a soft giggle escaping.

And Vector, he knows what he must do. Why he foreseen the future before this moment. Of why it led him here to this world. To his own mate. To friends. To having a son. Of why his instincts helped him to reach this moment. This was fate. And he was here to help make sure his son would make it. So that he can become something great with this boy before him and lead the world to salvation. 

And with Mark, he’ll be able to close the portals until the time is right where they’ll reopen and the long journey his son will take will begin. 

He just hopes he’ll be able to see him one day. But even if he doesn’t, his mate allowed him to see how his son will turn out to be. And he can’t help but feel so proud and love him with all his heart…

“Vector…” Vivian lets out breathlessly.

Her mate knew so much and had kept it a secret from her. He knew he’d have to part from them. That he may never see them again. Is that why he kept it a secret for he knew she’d try and stop him? That she’d try and go with him? For she would’ve. She would’ve done everything to remain by his side even if that meant in death. But she understands. She played a vital part as well. She not only brought Jaebum into this world, she raised him and even helped to take care of Mark. She’s meant to continue helping them and giving them a Mother’s love. Even without being told, she knows that’s what Vector would’ve wanted all those years ago and it’s why she’s held on like she has. She remained strong and she won’t falter now. She’ll do what it takes to keep her son safe and help guide him.

“We need to start their training as soon as possible,” Jade’s voice rings out.

Jade was on the same page as her. After all this information, it was vital that they start right away before another enemy appeared. With Mark awakened, it wouldn’t be long before darkness finds itself attracted to it. Plus with Jaebum’s dragon out now he’s in danger as well. They both had a long way to go and it’s better to do what they can. Especially with the pack as they’re just thrown into this mess. Hell, her son hasn’t even realized what he can do! 

“Whew, they’re on the same page as us,” Taehyung lets out in relief.

“Not exactly. We never accounted on the pack,” Jhope brings up.

“You’re right. We really only thought of Jaebum and Mark,” Jimin says.

“The pack is honestly in the way right now. Several of them are weak and you got one that has no control of their darkness as it’s completely feral,” Suga states.

“Then teach them!” Jade argues.

“We don’t know how much time we have-” Suga tries but Vivian cuts him off.

“The pack is vital to them. They need the pack.”

“I know they’re important to them. I saw firsthand of how Mark used their energies to help push him forward as he tried to form a pact with that brat. I’m just simply stating it might be futile in the end. We have the fate of the world resting on our hands and I can’t have anyone trying to back out or give up when shit gets tough! And if you have one die then what? That’ll ruin everything!” 

Suga had a point. Throwing the pack in there could end up making or breaking them so it was important to think about it now before they made a descion for once you do it, there’s no going back. There was no time. No undoing a death. Hell, they almost fucking lost Mark before he could even awaken! I mean, they weren't sure if Mark could die or if that would’ve awakened his powers then or if he would just be reborn until his purpose was done. They don’t really know what Mark is completely. Only God knows as he brought Mark into this world to bring salvation among the worlds. 

Meanwhile, the others are in the living room and listening to all of this. Having woken up right as they’re talking about Mark, the others know how dire everything is. And though it wasn’t being said to them yet, it felt like this was it. This was their chance to back out now or stick it through to the end. To prove themselves. To make something of themselves. To become stronger and strengthen their bond with the pack. And Jackson is the first to break the silence.

“I’ll do it!” he shouts it. 

His voice is laced with emotions as there’s already tears in his eyes. He may not remember anything when he blacked out but he recalls Mark trying to help him back in the locker room. And he can feel Mark’s light on the bracelet around his wrist right now. Mark not only saved him. He brought him back to himself. He helped keep the pack safe and together and Jackson wants to repay that. Even if that took his life in the end. Even if he lost everything around him. If he had the pack he’ll be fine. It was all he needed. So as Mark didn’t hesitate to help him, Jackson isn’t going to hesitate either. 

The others take in Jackson in his emotional state. Can see the others coming from the living room as Jackson is barely holding back the tears. His shoulders are shaking and his hands are in fists as he clenches his teeth.

“I want to remain in this pack! I want to help them anyway I can! I may not be able to control it now but I’ll learn. Teach me and I’ll learn!”

He continues to shout as he looks up toward the adults. His eyes shine with fire and determination. 

“Help me so I don’t hurt my pack again! Help me so I can be of use to them instead!” 

He’s pleading now as he falls to his knees and begs with tears pouring down his face toward the ground. The pack all get emotional themselves and Jinyoung can’t hold back his own tears as they fall silently. 

“Jackson…” Jinyoung lets out with such emotion before sinking to his knees and wrapping his arms around him.

“I want to learn too! In any way that I can! Give me the knowledge...tell me everything I need to know and I’ll do it! And if you don’t then I’ll find another way. Whatever it takes to help my pack. I won’t let anyone stop me!” 

“Us too!” The other four stand up with determination in their eyes as well.

“We’ll get stronger!” Danny shouts.

“As long as we have each other we’ll get through anything!” Youngjae adds.

“Yeah! And you guys can’t stop us!” Yugyeom declares.

“Not to mention you guys weren't all that right away either. I know you all had to have started from the bottom before getting to this point so don’t try and look down on us! We’ll show you by reaching the top that we even surpass you!”

All five of them look up with the fire burning strongly,

“Just you wait! Got7 will be a name of the greatest pack to live!” 

The dragon watches the chaos down below with amusement and a small smirk forming on his face,

“Maybe I thought wrong of them. Maybe they’re not weak and useless.”

Pushing off the railing, Jaebum teleports back to his room.

“I’m starting to get a headache,” Suga says grumpily while rubbing his temples. 

The pack start getting louder and more determined by the second that a vein pops before Suga explodes, 

“Alright! I get it! You all want to be dumbasses and risk your lives then so be it! But don’t you all start complaining the moment my training becomes too tough because I’m not going to stop until I deem you ready.” 

The pack instantly perked up and all came to stand in excitement.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” They all chant as they crowd Suga.

Suga starts to flail at the sudden affection as he finds himself in a giant dog pile as the others smile and laugh softly with Jade and Vivian standing off to the side all proud. 

Appearing by the bed, Jaebum looks down at Mark sleeping away. How he’s curled up safely in the blankets with light breathing being let out and the slow rise and fall of his chest. Jaebum leans down and nuzzles close as a soft rumble vibrates through his chest. It didn’t matter what may come for Jaebum is going to protect Mark. He’s going to keep his mate safe and remain by his side. 

Curling around him, Jaebum buries his face into the back of Mark’s neck against the claim. He can feel Mark through the bond. Can feel him healing and regaining his energy back. And he can currently tell Mark is searching for him in his dreams. 

“Someone’s missing me,” he smiles against him before closing his eyes.

And it doesn’t take long for Jaebum to find Mark in his dreams…

After much scolding and going over some things, it was agreed that the pack would start training tomorrow and that they’d be home schooled for the last of their senior year. Really, they did all the major testing and only needed a few more credits to graduate. BTS, Vivian and Jade will convince the other parents and such to make things happen. Speaking of parents,

“Jackson, can you have your parents come over?” Vivian asks.

Jackson perks up at his name before nodding, “Is this about the bracelet?”

The others all look serious and Jackson knows it is. “I actually want to know myself. They told me it was a bracelet made out of their love and grew along with me but now I know it was holding something so dark…” Jackson trails off as he hates what took place.

He tried to hurt the pack and he would have succeeded if it wasn’t for Jaebum’s dragon or BTS intervening. 

“I-I’ll call them now. I’ve already got missed calls so I’m sure they’ll be here shortly.”

Ah, that’s right, the others had calls from their parents as well for the news of what went down at the school is all over the radio and every news channel and such. With them distracted by trying to call back their worried parents, Jinyoung watches how Jackson’s hand shakes while holding on the phone when he stands back up from the couch and begins to walk to another room. And Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate to follow. No one stops him and Jinyoung soon makes it down the hall and right behind Jackson before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the spare guest room.

Jackson’s back hits the back of the door and he takes in Jinyoung right there in front of him.

“Don’t close me out, Jackson. I’m here.”

Jackson is barely fighting keeping his emotions in check after getting them back under control from earlier.

“I’m not I just...what I did...I tried to hurt you guys. I may not know exactly what I tried to do but I know I tried to...and I know...I know I hurt you the most.” 

The way Jackson’s voice is laced with sadness as he looks at Jinyoung with such a hurt expression. His hand shakes as it lifts up to touch Jinyoung’s face but before he goes to touch him, he stops himself. His hand starts to fall but Jinyoung lets out a noise of frustration before grabbing a hold of Jackson’s hand and bringing it to touch his face. It shocks Jackson as he takes in a frustrated and emotional Jinyoung.

“Dammit, Jackson! None of this was your fault! You didn’t even know you had this side of you. Your parents are the ones who kept this a secret from you and even when you came to me...you came to me when you were scared and hurting and needing my love but...but it was me…” Jinyoung’s expression is faltering as he looks ready to break down any second, “It was me who couldn’t do anything to help you. From not seeing the signs...to when I tried to stop you but you didn’t even see me. My love couldn’t reach you…”

“Babe, no, you heard what they said. That side of me is completely feral. There was nothing you could’ve done so please...please don’t beat yourself up over this.”

Jackson is tearing up as Jinyoung is hurting so much from this and it hurts worse than him losing control. Seeing his mate like this tears him apart from the inside out.

“But you’re beating yourself up over this! You were even trying to take this on by yourself! You didn’t want anyone to worry. To know you were in pain...that you were suffering...and I don’t want that! I don’t want you hiding anything from me no matter how painful it is! What do I need to do? What can I say so you’ll rely more on me? So that I can make it better? So I can reach both of you?”

Jinyoung is balling his eyes out now as he can’t help but feel for Jackson. Knowing his mate is hurting. Of what he went through. 

“Tell me Jackson! Tell me! I’m your mate! I’m here! I’ll love you even more! I’ll love you better! I won’t stop until your other side can feel me too! Can feel how much I…”

Jinyoung declares it loudly and so passionately as he stares deeply into Jackson’s eyes before his voice breaks with more emotion,

“I...I love you, Jackson Wang...I love you.”

Jinyoung looks so vulnerable and open in this moment as he confesses. As he bares all. And Jackson...he’s affected so much. By every word. Every emotion as it digs deep into his soul. He can feel it. Can feel Jinyoung’s love and it makes his heart skip a beat before racing. Before his body is reacting and he’s moving instinctively as he cups Jinyoung’s face with both hands and dives in for a passionate kiss. His phone clatters to the ground but neither part as Jinyoung clings to Jackson’s shoulders as the kiss gets deeper. Breaths come out shakily as both are still emotional and affected by the other. But they’re here at this moment. They’re both alive and safe. They’re both able to remain by one another’s side and they want it to stay this way. That they can’t live without the other and just the thought of having to ever part…

Jinyoung whimpers during the next kiss Jackson places against his lips but Jackson soothes him pulling him closer and pressing one more kiss to his lips before leaning their foreheads together.

“Jinyoung...babe…” Jackson closes his eyes as he breathes in Jinyoung’s scent.

As he lets Jinyoung surround him with his aura and warmth. 

“I know,” Jinyoung’s voice breaks with more emotion as they both cling to the other.

Arms wrap around and they both bury their faces in each other’s neck.

“Jinyoung,” Jackson says it again and this time Jinyoung can feel the tears soak into his skin. 

Can feel the next hitched breath as Jackson’s shoulder trembles and he clings tighter to him.

“Keep showing me your love...don’t ever stop...don’t ever leave my side…” Jackson lets out before a sob comes forth and he’s finally breaking down fully. 

He lets all his walls come down just for Jinyoung. He lets it show and bares all in front of his mate. 

“I was scared...scared I’d wake up and you wouldn’t be there…that I had torn the pack apart…”

Jinyoung wraps him up further. His one hand against the back of Jackson’s head as fingers run through his hair as Jackson lets it all out.

“I was terrified that you wouldn’t love me anymore...that my darkness would scare you away...and yet...when I woke up, you were there...you opened your eyes and looked at me with so much love still...you tried to comfort me before we heard what was going on in the kitchen...you didn’t once leave my side…even now you continue to be my anchor...”

Jinyoung cries right along with Jackson as another sob breaks out and Jackson shakes in his hold before he’s crying out loudly from the bottom of his heart,

“I love you! I love you Jinyoung! I love you three thousand! So please...keep loving me...keep being my anchor and I promise one day...one day you’ll reach both of me...that I’ll get control of my darkness...so just bare with me and don’t ever leave me.” 

Jackson whines toward the end and Jinyoung is quick to be the one to soothe him this time.

“I won’t ever leave Jackson. We’re going to get through this with the pack’s help. We’re going to hold strong and for the days that you can’t, let me know, for I’ll be there every step of the way and I’ll be the one to hold us both up for the times that get too dark.”

When Jackson voices his reply in a heart clenching sob, Jinyoung knows he heard him. That he knows Jinyoung isn’t going anywhere and that he loves him dearly. And Jinyoung knows he’s relying on him right now to hold them steady so that’s what Jinyoung does. He holds them both as they stand there and cry it out. He lets Jackson get everything out and showers him in love and affection and doesn’t let go even after Jackson couldn’t cry anymore. He still holds them both steady after Jackson wipes his face off and says he’ll contact his parents. And Jinyoung remains there right by Jackson’s side and continues to hold them steady as Jackson dials his Mother’s number…

Vivian glances up the staircase to where she knows her son and Mark are at. With the pack contacting their parents and BTS already trying to fabricate a story and such to get things going, her mind is left to wander for a moment. And it goes to Mark’s parents.

“Suga, you said Mark was put with a fake family. What did you mean by that?” 

Suga looks away from what his own pack is doing to face her.

“Just like I said. They were put with two people we trusted to play out the part of his parents. They faked business trips to help keep Mark low on the radar and so he can have more moments with Jaebum. They’re also hunters who helped to make sure no one tried to bring harm so some of their business trips were them taking care of any issues.”

“So other than the serpent, they’ve actually been keeping this town safe…” Vivian trails off.

Suga nods, “The book and the serpent were part of the prophecy so we had to let that one play out but believe me it was hard. Those two didn’t want to part from Mark either. They really loved Mark like a son too,” Suga smiles at this.

Vivian recalls Mark crying and missing his parents and it pulls at her heartstrings.

“Then where are they now? Why haven’t they answered Mark or come back yet?”

Suga frowns, “What do you mean? They’re off on a mission Namjoon sent them out on so they could check up on something for him. They should be back in a few days.”

“I’ve tried contacting them and so has Mark. He’s called multiple times and texted but nothing. They didn’t even tell him they were leaving this time.”

BTS stops what they’re doing before sharing a look with each other. Vivian can sense something is wrong. Jade even picks up on it as Suga looks back to her in worry,

“When did Mark contact them?” 

“This morning before school-”

Suga curses before turning to Jimin, “Locate their position now and make sure no one can track their phones back to here!” 

“On it!” 

“Suga!” Vivian demands to know what is up as Jade is right there beside her.

“We got a text from them before Jungkook alerted us about what was happening at the school.”

Dread starts to fill Vivian as Suga continues.

“Those two always tell Mark when they’re leaving and if Mark ever calls they answer or send a text. For them not to answer him after so long but then text us...something happened to them.”

“You think an enemy got to them?” Jade asks and Suga’s eyes say a lot.

“It’s highly possible.”


	12. Chapter 12

“I couldn’t connect to their personal trackers but I was able to pick up on the phone’s last tracking location which was here,” Jimin points to the red dot illuminated on the map in front of them.

China? Jade and Vivian look from the map to them.

“They’re not even supposed to be in that area though,” Jhope is trying to figure out what led them there. “They’re supposed to be here,” he points all the way across the map to Hong Kong.

“Maybe they knew they were being trailed and tried to lose them,” Taehyung suggests.

“By what though?” Jungkook is worried.

“What was in Hong Kong?” Vivian is curious to know.

“We got intel that there might’ve been two scientists that made it out alive after the exposure of secret government experimentation.” 

“You’re talking about the one lab that experimented on dark creatures?” Jade is shocked by this news.

“You always know too much,” Jhope teases.

“You know I’m one that loves to obtain knowledge especially from a book.”

“You’re gonna get yourself killed if you’re not careful,” Suga warns but Jade just settles him with a look that she can handle herself.

“What should we do hyung?” Jungkook asks with a worried look on his face.

Suga runs a hand through his hair before his hair flops back down over his red bandanna that has his name on it. 

“If the enemy got to them, I don’t think it’ll be wise to try and make contact without Namjoon,” Jhope states.

Suga agrees. They don’t know who this enemy is and they could be walking into a trap. They also don’t want to draw unwanted attention toward Mark and Jaebum that could pose a bigger threat later on. Whoever these people are, if they were looking for the same thing they were, they were most likely looking to obtain those weapons…

“We wait until we can talk with Namjoon and until then we be on the lookout. Jimin, keep trying to track them. Taehyung, see if you can find anything that might’ve happened in China in the past twenty four hours. J hope, you’ll be on watch and making sure the perimeter is good and Jungkook,” Suga looks to Jungkook last who perks up in excitement that Suga is relying on him.

“Be ready to kick some ass,” he smirks softly as he ruffles Jungkook’s hair.

“Yes Hyung!” 

“What are you going to do?” Vivian wonders.

“I have to go deal with the Devil.”

Vivian sighs fondly as Jade rolls her eyes,

“Make sure you tell him I would like to have a word with him,” Jade’s tone means business as she did not appreciate Namjoon keeping secrets from them and that will be known.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it old hag,” he replies as he heads to the door with Jhope.

“Excuse you?!” Jade is ready to tear Suga to shreds but he’s already halfway out the door and Vivian stopped her.

“You two never fail to bicker with one another,” Vivian smiles warmly.

“Ugh! Out of everyone I missed that damn feline the least,” Jade huffs though she didn’t mean it. 

She actually missed him as she did the others. And looking to them and seeing them working away, it felt like old times back when the pack was all together. Her expression soon softens before it becomes a little sad for not everyone was here. Like Vector couldn’t be. Who knows where Jaehyun is though she will eventually ask to find out. And him. The one she swore she’d never in a million years would fall for much less sleep with but alas! She did end up falling in love with that man...that stupid couragous man that followed her around since he spotted her in the forest and swore his love to her since day one. The same man that left one night after leaving a note and never came back. And he had promised her that he never would abandon her. He didn’t even get to find out that she was carrying his child…

Zorro, you stupid wolf…

Ending the phone call, Jackson stares at the screen as his Mother’s name disappears and it goes back to the call log. Jinyoung remains there as he softly runs his free hand up and down Jackson’s back while his other hand squeezes their intertwined fingers together.

“No matter what they’ll end up telling us, I’m not going anywhere. No matter what they say, you’re still you. You’re still Jackson Wang.”

Jackson finds himself smiling a little as he leans more into his mate for comfort. Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate to press a kiss to Jackson’s forehead before nuzzling against him and Jackson whines.

“You’re too perfect Jinyoung! Such an amazing mate. I bet if you kiss me ten no fifty more times and I’ll be healed!”

Jinyoung’s smile grew as this was his Jackson that he missed. 

“I think that can be arranged,” Jinyoung says before softly pressing a kiss to Jackson’s lips.

Jackson hums happily as he grows eager to have another and another. It has Jinyoung chuckling into the next kiss and just when Jackson gets overly excited and presses Jinyoung up against the door, it opens.

Jinyoung gasps in shock as he starts to fall backwards. He clings onto Jackson who starts to fall with him before they both bump into someone’s chest. Looking up the two find Yugyeom standing there with the others right behind. They’re all looking vulnerable and like they want to shower Jackson in love and affection.

Jackson is soon heard yelping as Yugyeom barely has his arms wrapped around them both before Danny and Youngjae are pushing forward and Bam jumps onto everyone’s backs as they’re now going down to the ground into a giant dog pile.

“JACKSON!” they all cry out.

Jinyoung can’t keep his grin from showing even as he tries to hide his face into Jackson’s chest as the pack start crying in happy tears of having Jackson back. They don’t stop there as they voice how good it feels to have him back and that they missed him and loved him. Youngjae even plants sloppy kisses that has Jackson squealing and the others with big grins on their faces. Yugyeom doesn’t stop hugging them tightly nor does Danny stop praising how brave he was back there in the living room. We’re not even gonna get started on Bam who is singing loudly in rejoice and off key as he’s still crying in happiness that the pack is all ok. And Jackson, he feels so warm and loved in this moment. Not one of them were upset or mad at him. Not one of them were scared or hated him. Just pure love and care all around and it felt nice. So fucking nice. His pack was truly great and it made him feel like he was on cloud nine. And Jinyoung, as he takes in Jackson’s breathtaking smile and laughter, he knew that he would heal. That with the pack he was going to be fine. 

After chilling in the dog pile for a while, the others remain curled up around each other more comfortably as they let everything sink in fully. It was a lot to take in and now their lives have changed even more.

“I can’t believe that Mark is actually a prince!” Youngjae exclaims in awe. 

“Dude, he literally looks like one,” Bam says back but he’s just in as much awe as them.

“If the others are Mark’s guardians, what does that make us cause I want to be called something badass too!” Yugyeom lets out in excitement.

“Ooo ooo, like knights or or those crusaders!” Jackson is flailing his whole body around. “Ah! We need to come up with something cool!” Jackson shouts while getting just as excited.

“Knights are kind of funny cause Jaebum is a dragon,” Danny adds and the others laugh.

“Guys, we’re pack. Got7 is the way to be,” Jinyoung states simply.

And just like that, it not only sounds right, it fits them perfectly. Just like how they declared to the others that Got7 will rise above all, they’re gonna be badass and protect Mark till the very end. 

“Speaking of a dragon and Mark, how are we gonna go love on them?” Youngjae pouts and the others all frown.

They all want to go and love on them but with Jaebum’s dragon out and hoarding Mark in his room, how can they get close? 

“We can just take a peek right?” Jackson asks with his puppy eyes.

Jinyoung can’t resist that look and the others were already scrambling to get to their feet. 

“They’re probably both sleeping so just looking to make sure they’re safe and resting shouldn’t be a biggie,” Bam agrees as they’re heading out the door and into the hallway.

“We have to be sneaky though,” Yugyeom whispers.

That’s right, the others are out in the living room. Stopping at the end of the hallway, Danny peeks out first with the other’s heads lining up above his.

“Is the coast clear?” Youngjae tries to get a better look by jumping on Bam’s shoulders.

Bam flails at the sudden weight and almost takes the others down with him but luckily Jinyoung rights them in time before glaring at them to not blow their cover. 

“Sorry,” the two laugh nervously in apology.

“We’re good. They’re busy looking at something,” Jackson whispers back but loudly.

Lord, someone help Jinyoung. He face palms but surprisingly no one pays them any attention and now the pack basically bolt toward the stairs,

“Not that step, not that step,” Jinyoung whispers harshly as Danny almost steps right on it. 

Yugyeom keeps shoving them forward in his haste to get up there and the others are all a mess trying not to step on the other. Again, they surprisingly made it up the stairs with no paying them attention. Not even when their heads pop up over the railing to check.

“Jackson!” the others whisper yell as Jackson is practically halfway over the railing as he checked.

Bam and Youngjae pull him back down and Jackson is still grinning cause this spy shit was fun! 

“There’s no way no one saw us,” Jinyoung lets out but the others are already moving down the hall to Jaebum’s room.

Jinyoung hurries to follow as he can’t help the giddiness either as they’re going to be close to their other two pack members soon. 

“Careful,” Yugyeom says as all their hearts are thumping fast.

Danny is the one opening the door as he stops Jackson from just throwing it open but even as Danny turns it slowly, it makes a loud jingle noise. All of them stop and you can hear Bam’s, ‘Oh shit’ as he curses underneath his breath. After several agonizing moments and not hearing any growling or roaring, the pack takes that as a good sign and finishes opening the door. 

“Are they ok?!” Youngjae asks and the others can’t wait any longer as they all push and flail into a pile into the middle of the floor.

All of them remain in the heap of a pile as they all look up toward the bed, even Yugyeom as he’s looking upside down.

And a pair of dragon eyes stare down at them angrily. You can hear Danny audibly swallow as they all can feel Jaebum’s wraith that’s about to explode. It takes only the moment of Mark letting out a noise and starting to wake up that has Jaebum ready to tear them apart.

“You’re all dead!” he roars and the others let out noises of distress as they huddle together.

Bam and Jackson are screaming the loudest from both ends that the others come running from downstairs just to see Jaebum about to launch himself at them---

“Bummie!”

Jaebum instantly stops at the stern voice and turns toward the bed to see Mark staring angrily.

“You can’t hurt the pack!” 

Jaebum’s anger deflates and he whines, “But, but, they disturbed your rest-”

“That doesn’t deserve death! Now go to the corner until you reflect on your actions.”

“Mark-” Jaebum whines and starts to sulk but one raised eyebrow and look from Mark has Jaebum huffing before stomping his feet to the corner.

The others watched amazed as the dragon does as he’s told and you can even see his dragon tail flicking back and forth during his tantrum. Instantly Vivian has to bite back her smile as this was so her son as even with the panther, he would do the same thing.

“Guys,” Mark calls out and the pack look away from Jaebum to Mark and see Mark making grabby hands toward them.

They all perk up and call out his name happily before flinging themselves at him. The others watch fondly as the pack showers Mark in love and affection while Jaebum sulks further in the corner until he’s staring longingly at Mark. 

“Well at least we don’t have to worry about the dragon causing too much trouble with Mark around,” Jade sighs in relief. 

BTS let themselves relax as they were not ready to take on the dragon especially with just them and the others not here. Hoo boy, that would’ve been hell. 

“Mark! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Jackson chants over and over as he hugs Mark tightly to him.

Mark giggles as he hugs Jackson back, “It’s good to have you back, Jackson. But it wasn’t just me, everyone helped.”

The pack all beam at that before they hear loud feline noises letting out whine after the next. The others all see Jaebum is now in his panther form. 

“JAEBUM!” They all shout in happy surprise.

Seems like the dragon grew jealous of the pack and didn’t want to stay out as he was denied to be near Mark so he allowed the panther to come out and work his way to get them closer to Mark again. 

And it works. One warm smile from Mark and Jaebum lets out a happy feline noise before he starts to do that thing that alerts the others that he’s about to pounce. Eyes going wide, the pack all gasp as a giant black panther suddenly launches himself into the air toward them. Mark is the only one giggling as Jaebum’s heavy and furry ass lands right on top of them.

“Bummie!” Mark lets out through his giggles as Jaebum smothers the pack with love and affection on his way of reaching Mark where he starts to press kisses with his nose and tickling Mark with his whiskers.

Meanwhile, Danny and Yugyeom are currently getting whipped in the face by Jaebum’s long tail. Bam thinks it’s funny until Jaebum’s tail suddenly swooshes and whacks him in the face and soon Youngjae is falling half off the bed in laughter.

“Help! His nuts are in my face!” Jackson wails and all you can see is his arms flailing in the air.

Jinyoung can’t help but grin before using his leg to move Jaebum to the side some. Jackson gasps in air as he can breathe now before smiling up at his saviour with heart eyes and a dopey grin,

“Thanks babe.”

The others soon notice Jaebum is trying to get Mark to shift as he gently paws at him and nips playfully.

“Ooo! Me too! Me too!” The pack wants to have a giant snuggle party in their other forms and don’t hesitate to shift when Mark does.

“I want to join too!” Jungkook whines as he tries to go toward the bed but Jimin stops them.

“Nun-uh, we still have a job to do mister.”

“But hyung! Look!” Jungkook points and Jimin looks to find Taehyung has already shifted and joined in with the others.

“Taehyung! You get your ass off that bed right now!” 

The two women stare at them with a Mother’s love as the young group snuggle close around Mark. Taehyung reluctantly gets off the bed as Jaebum curls around Mark protectively. Mark can feel Jaebum’s happy rumble as it vibrates against his tiny body as he’s in between Jaebum’s paws. Jaebum nuzzles close and Mark gives little kitten kisses that melt their hearts. God, they were precious. Soon a reddish brown wolf appears as Jackson wants attention too before a fox as big as him drags him back to lay down under him. The two other wolves climb and kick a little to get more comfortable where grey and dark brown mix. A long snake curls up as it wraps around the dark brown wolf before you see a tiny bat make a nest in the grey wolf’s fur. With them all settled and Jaebum loving on Mark, they find Mark slowly being lured back to sleep. And with the pack surrounding him, his breathing evens out and he’s out like a light again.  
Jade and Vivian lead the three out while Vivian leaves the door cracked before they head back downstairs.

And it’s not until a while later that the pack start to stir as they hear a loud commotion from downstairs. It’s followed by something shattering and has them all jerking fully awake. Shifting back, they all look toward the cracked open door when they hear a voice that has Jackson gasping, 

“Mom.”

Instantly Jackson takes off before the others can grab him and is out the door...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of good names for Jackson's parents so I stuck with their real ones. I'm lame. XD I hope you enjoy anyway. Today was one of those bad days.

“Jackson!” They call out and Jinyoung is already up and following after him.

The others follow suit and make it to the railing as Jinyoung is already halfway down the stairs before they take in the others in the living room. Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook watch in shock as Vivian slammed the woman up against the wall in anger. Her fangs are bared and things have fallen off the walls from Vivian being so upset. A man stands off to the side as Jade throws him a look to even think about trying something before the others see Jackson entering the fray.

“Mom! Dad!” 

They take in Jackson looking frantic at the scene unfolding so Vivian lets go of his Mother but not before a warning flash of her eyes and her claws digging in to hold her threat.

“It’s because of you that Mark’s been so upset! Because of you, his parents are in this mess!” 

The others take in Vivian’s words before looking to Mark who is taking this hard.

“My parents? What happened to my parents? Did you find something out…” Mark’s voice cracks a bit toward the end.

Jaebum stops Mark from trying to go forward before the pack surrounds them to provide comfort to Mark while Jackson and Jinyoung stand in front of the two as Jinyoung provides strength for Jackson. Meanwhile, Vivian feels bad the moment she takes in Mark. She let her emotions get the best of her for this was not how she wanted Mark to find out but she had just learned herself...

When no one answers and a heavy silence falls in the living room, the pack are not liking this at all. Not even when Jade has to look away after clicking her tongue cause Jackson’s parents aren’t speaking.

“Mom...Dad...what is she talking about?” Jackson demands to know.

He looks at them with a pleading look and it hurts Jackson’s parents to see such raw pain. To see he’s losing his trust in them.

“Son,” his father starts but Jackson interrupts him,

“The truth, father! I want the truth! All of it! How bout starting with this damn bracelet!” Jackson holds out his wrist.

His parents zero in on the bracelet as they see the bright blue intertwined in.

“Who did that?” his mother asks in shock as she takes a step closer to look.

Jackson almost says who but stops as he can’t tell her. He doesn’t even know if he can trust her anymore and he doesn’t want to give away anything that could bring harm to Mark.

“This light...it’s phenomenal. To be able to even do this much less hold...it should’ve failed right away but instead it not only binded what we did back together, it’s holding stronger than before...doing something we only dreamed of obtaining but we never could’ve found such light that could hold this steady-” she trails off as she looks up to her son as it sinks in on what went down.

Her expression saddens even more, “Jiaer…”

“Sophia,” her mate calls out in warning but Sophia closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath to try and contain herself. 

“We’ve been running too long, Ruiji.”

Ruiji’s expression is just as raw and vulnerable as the fight in him deflates when he takes in his son. They can’t afford to run anymore. To hide from the enemy that was getting closer and closer. Not when they want to protect their son. 

Sophia takes her son’s hand into both of hers as she gives him a motherly smile,

“Our handsome son...please know that your father and I had nothing but love for you.”

“Mom…” Jackson finds himself growing emotional as his mother starts to shed tears.  
“Blood doesn't make a family, son. A pack is not formed from just blood alone and no matter what anyone says you’re our son...you’ll always be our little boy,” Ruiji states as his mate can’t stop the tears from flowing and gets choked up.

The way they’re talking. The way they’re looking at him with guilty expressions through the pain and love...are they saying what he thinks they’re saying? 

“Am I...am I adopted?” 

His mother’s smile gets more watery as she tries to hold herself steady for what she’s about to say.

“You came into our lives as just a newborn baby. Where after many failed attempts, we were able to mix wolf’s blood with something very dark and...we created you. A pure blooded demonic hellhound wolf.”

Jackson can hear his heart beating in his ears. Can feel his emotions going haywire as each word digs in deep. He’s not even considered to be adopted, he’s a fucking creation. Some...thing that was made in a lab by what? Scientists? Crazy people? And for what? What was their purpose?

“Why would you even think of doing such a thing?” Jade is seething.

The pack is speechless as Jungkook gets teary eyed just thinking about it and Jimin and Taehyung are just as pissed cause they know more details.

“He was supposed to be a weapon right?” 

The others instantly turn to the voice being heard and they see a tall male with slicked back light blonde hair. Beside them they see Jhope and Suga as well as another tall male figure.

“Namjoon,” the three BTS members let out as their leader teleported in with the others and boy does he look upset.

“What went down in those secret labs was to help aid the King in his fight against the war. To use their own darkness against them as you guys tortured even your own kind to try and create weapons he can use at his own biding without any remorse-”

“That’s not true!” Sophia cries out. “We had no choice! Our freedom was taken away from us long ago! Ever since that King took over the throne and our God left us, we were tossed to the side like we meant nothing! We were hunted, killed and forced to help aid the King in whatever he wanted...even used our light however he pleased with no regard to how it almost wiped our kind out completely.” She stops as she chokes back another sob while she recalls those horrible times. 

It used to be so peaceful when God was around. When they had the old King. Nature thrived and there was peace and harmony as the wolves would play and drink from the holy waters. But then the new King came and it wasn’t long before God up and left and Sophia fears the new King had something to do with that too. It was right after that when everything turned into hell. Where wolves were by the plenty, they soon became so rare and those that weren't captured were damned from the heavens as they fought for their lives here on these grounds. Sophia and Ruiji had managed to survive for some years before being hunted down by the knights--

“They held our son captive...the King promised to release him if we gave him what he wanted…but he lied...he just used us! After all those years! He already killed our son and gave us false hope!” Ruiji lets out as he comes to her side and holds her up as she continues to fall apart. “But when we found that out we had nothing else to lose so we exposed the lab and tried to burn everything down with it. We even planned to die there that day but then…”

They heard a cry. A little boy’s cry that pulled at their heartstrings.

“We couldn’t let him die nor could we let him fall into that bastard’s hands. We did what it took and got Jiaer out of there during the chaos and have been running ever since,” Ruiji finishes.

Sophia gathers herself as she looks at her son pleadingly, “You’ve been nothing but a joy in our lives, Jiaer. You gave us hope and courage. You kept us going even when we lost everything. And most of all, you showed us love again and that gave us the strength to do whatever it took to make sure you could try and have a normal life. That’s truly all we want is for you to be happy and healthy. So we lied about your other half. We tried to keep it down and hidden so no one would try and take you from us or harm you. And your father and I wanted to tell you but with the portals closed, we thought it was best not to. With the life we had going and you being so happy and caring...we didn’t want to ruin it. That as long as you had our love and that bracelet on it would be enough and your life could be normal.”

But they see they were wrong. They should’ve still told him. They should’ve helped him learn more about himself in case something went wrong. In case they got caught. 

Vivian and Jade feel for the two now as they had been in a similar situation and can understand from a parent’s point of view. For when you love your child so much you’ll do anything to keep them safe, happy and healthy.

“Mom...Dad…” Jackson lets out through his own tears.

Just hearing what his parents went through. Even with just knowing a little bit, he could hear how painful it was. Can not only see it through their eyes but can hear it with each word. Each cry and tear shed as they told a part of their story. He doesn’t hesitate as the others watch him fly toward his mother’s arms as she accepts him right away.

“Please forgive us, our precious son. Please let us make it up to you,” she lets out as Jackson cries into her shoulder and clings.

The pack can’t help but tear up at the scene when Mark suddenly moves out from Jaebum’s arms and hugs the back of Jackson.

“The pack and I will keep him safe! We’ll take good care of him too! Until I can form a proper pact with him, I’ll make sure his bracelet holds. I’ll make sure no one can take him away!” 

“Mark…” Jackson feels Mark’s words reaching his soul and their bond growing deeper.

Sophia and Ruiji realize that Mark is the one who has his light intertwined with the bracelet they made specially for Jackson. And in this moment, they can see his blue light as his aura shines it brightly while Mark pours his heart out. As his blue light moves to surround the three with love and warmth.

It’s him...he’s actually real...the prince of light!

They heard talk about him back in the labs. Of a prince that came from the holy waters that God sent to lead everyone to salvation once again. But the two thought it was just legend. Just something made up to give them hope that they’ll make it out alive and survive. That they can go back to the heavens they once knew. And yet, it was actually true and he was standing before them while trying to provide them with comfort.

Mark was even crying for them when he should be mad at him. Should hate them.

“But your parents...because of us…” Sophia can’t believe this boy would still show so much love and care for them.

Mark pulls back some and wipes at his face despite more tears coming.

“I know you didn’t want to bring harm to anyone. You were just doing what you could to keep Jackson safe and for that I’m very grateful for you not only loved Jackson, you brought him to us.”

My, this boy was too pure. The others smile fondly at this and soon Jackson is crying out Mark’s name before clinging to him tightly. They end up going down to the floor in a loud thump as Jackson showers him in love and affection.

“Markson forever!” he declares and Mark’s giggles are soon heard as his tears stop with Jackson’s affections.

Jackson grins too as he lifts his head from looking down at Mark beaming up at him to looking up toward the pack that all have love and devotion on their faces to him. Happiness fills him as the pack still love and care about him no matter what he is. 

“Guys…” Now Jackson starts to cry happy tears and his bottom lip wobbles as he tries to hold it back.

But then Mark is leaning up and hugging him tight this time and Jackson lets it all out before the rest of the pack come to surround them.

Suga lets out a fond huff, especially when he sees Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook move forth to join in on the hug. And for the time being, they let this moment take place but soon they’d have to get serious again for there’s still several matters at hand. Like Molly and Kil are still missing in China. Just who did they run into? And if they themselves had been so close to finding these two scientists, then it would only be a matter of time before they came here. Or were they already nearby? Either way, it spelled trouble for danger was afoot and no one was safe.

“Joon.”

Namjoon turns to his mate Jin and takes in his worried expression. So much had happened while Namjoon was in rut but luckily he got out of it just in time and though the two didn’t get to rest much afterward, they’re gonna have to push everyone to their limits as time seemed to be against them right now. 

“Training will start immediately. Have them gather what they need and meet back here for this point on, things are changing even more,” Namjoon tells Suga and Jhope who nod.

For this point on, they’re gonna live with BTS.

“We’re gonna live with you guys?!” Bam exclaims in awe.

“You wanted us to train you, did you not?” Jhope questions back and the pack nod enthusiastically.

“Ah! This is gonna be so cool!” Yugyeom makes fists and scrunches his face up in excitement.

“We’re gonna be so badass!” Jackson adds as he turns to look and see if Jinyoung was just as excited as him.

Jinyoung is just as excited as the others but then a question comes to mind,

“My Mom is coming too right?” 

“Yeah, what about my Mom?” Jaebum asks as well.

“Of course they’ll be coming with us. As will Jackson’s parents,” Namjoon says while giving those two a look that he’s not taking no for an answer.

“I said we weren't running anymore so you have my word,” Sophia replies.

“If you’ll help our son we have no reason to fight you,” Ruiji says.

Though those two knew it was futile to go up against Namjoon. They don’t know what he is but they can tell he’s something very dark and powerful. In fact, all of BTS are powerful and right now they need an ally if they’re to go up against the enemies that have been after them.

Vivian and Jade want to say something but they hold it back as the kids are still there.

“Jimin and Taehyung, why don’t you go help drive them to get their things,” Jin tells them as Jhope throws Taehyung his keys.

“You better bring her back in one piece,” Suga tells Taehyung who is looking with wide eyes of glee cause he gets to drive the sports car!

“Not fair! I’ve been wanting to drive that car since forever!” Jungkook pouts.

“Don’t worry Kookie, you’ll get your own car soon,” Jin says sweetly and Jungkook perks up.

“Really?!”

“Come on guys, let's get what you need,” Jimin says while moving them toward the door.

“Not you three,” Suga is quick to pull Mark, Jaebum and Jackson back though he pulls Jaebum and Jackson back by the collar while he gently pulls on Mark.

“Why not?” Jaebum gets defensive.

“Yeah, why not?” Jackson adds as backup.

“Because you three can’t be out until we know the enemy is taken care of!” 

Jaebum sulks and crosses his arms over his chest.

“I can protect us both.”

Namjoon raises an eyebrow at that, “Not from what I’ve been hearing. You and your dragon still aren’t seeing eye to eye.”

Jaebum can’t say anything back to that and Jackson can’t even try to argue with what just took place hours ago.

“Besides, there’s something I’d like to discuss with Mark.”

The way Namjoon looks at Mark has him tilting his head to the side curiously.

“Hmm?” 

“We’ll be back soon don’t worry!” Taehyung states and the pack wave to the three before they’re exiting the home.

It only takes four heartbeats before Vivian can’t hold it back anymore.

“No more secrets right?” Vivian asks as she’s referring to Mark.

Mark shouldn’t be in the dark about this either anymore. He needs to know about his parents. About his past. About who he is. 

“If you won’t tell him I will,” Jade threatens and Jin smiles at that.

It’s good to see they haven’t changed a bit. 

Namjoon continues to look at Mark before a warm grin grows,

“But you already remember, don’t you, little prince?” 

The others are shocked before they see Mark showing off his two little canines as his eyes go into little crescents…

With Yugyeom taking his own car with Bam, Jungkook and Jimin went with Jinyoung and Taehyung drove Danny and Youngjae. Taehyung ended up going to Danny’s first cause it was the closest and it took no time at all as Danny was able to sneak into his home with no issues. His parents had been at the school and then when Danny called and told them he was ok and where he was, they had to go back into work. So now that Danny was taken care of, it was now Youngjae’s turn. His would be harder for his parents and brother were home and surely would be wanting to ask him a billion questions and such.

Pulling to a stop just outside the house, Youngjae hops out of the car before turning to look back at the two,

“I’ll try and not be too long. I’ll even stick to the story you told me so don’t leave without me!”

“We’ll be right here so get going,” Taehyung gestures the shooing motion.

But Youngjae doesn’t go just yet as Danny reaches out the window to pull Youngjae in for a soft kiss. Youngjae smiles against Danny’s lips.

“I’ll be waiting,” Danny lets out and Youngjae feels his heart swell with emotion.

Giving his sunshine smile, Youngjae skips toward the front entrance on cloud nine. He’s so on cloud nine from just Danny’s kiss alone that it’s not until he’s halfway up the stairs that he notices no one came to greet him. Stilling and his smile turning into an expression of confusion he listens out. He hears the TV going and back tracks down stairs to the family room,

“Hello?” he calls out but upon entering the room he sees no one is there though the TV is playing some movie someone rented and there’s even snacks about. Weird.

“Mom? Dad? Yoh?” He calls out their names this time as he moves about the bottom floor but still no answer.

It was then that he heard a noise come from upstairs of a soft thumping sound.

“Um…” 

Youngjae moves back to the stairs where he heads up again but it’s when he gets to the top step that he notices something dark on the carpet of the hallway. Fear starts to settle in when he sees it’s blood staining the carpet and it moves in droplets down the hallway toward the bedrooms. His heart beat picks up and his breathing becomes harder as he hears another noise that sounds like a loud grunt before another thump is heard.

Youngjae takes off down the hallway toward the sound as he worries his family is hurt badly but when he stops by his parents bedroom he about collapses at the horrific sight before him. There on the floor are both his parents completely slaughtered. Their bodies are pale and there’s two fang marks on their bodies as the room is a total mess most likely from them putting up a fight.

“Mom...Dad…”

He can’t believe his eyes as he goes to get closer to them before a hand suddenly covers his mouth and pulls him back. The hair on the back of his neck stands up as his sound of fear is muffled by the bloodied hand. 

“It’s you. The one I’ve been smelling so sweetly. I’ve been tracking you down since the portals opened and I’ve arrived in this world.”

His voice is pure evil against his ear and Youngjae whines in disgust when he feels the male press a kiss to his ear. Youngjae breathes in harshly and can pick up on the alpha scent and all the blood. His breath hitches soon after though as he feels fangs scrape along his collar. Oh no. No. No. No. Youngjae starts to struggle and the alpha hisses as Youngjae manages to shove the alpha back and hit the wall to get free. But then the alpha just grabs Youngjae back and slams him up against the wall. Claws dig in to his neck and cut off his airway as the blood red eyes shine with glee,

“You can struggle all your want pretty but it’s futile, you belong to me now.”

Youngjae tries to get the male to let go but he’s too strong and Youngjae can feel his vision start to blur. The male chuckles, showing off his fangs and Youngjae’s eyes go wide as the alpha leans in closer to his neck again. 

“Sadly I can’t break through the collar but don’t worry, once you finish going through the transformation, you’ll be begging me to claim you.”

Please. No. Don’t. Please! 

The scent of blood grows stronger as Youngjae’s heart beats so hard against his ribcage. His body stops struggling and his eyes are wide in shock and fear as he feels the fangs tearing into the crook of his neck and shoulder. The pain is instant and he lets out a noise to voice it before a whimper follows as the alpha digs deeper and starts to drink his blood. He can feel it leaving his body as he’s growing cold. His body is growing weak fast and even when the alpha lets up on his windpipe, his breathing is in pants as it's hard to get in another breath of air. And just as he thinks he’s about to die and his thoughts trailing to the pack, to his mate still waiting for him outside, the alpha lets go.

The alpha has to keep him steady as he’s about to pass out. The world is spinning and he’s super dizzy but then there’s something warm against his lips. Iron hits him first and the taste makes him want to throw up but then there’s more of it and the next thing he knows, his head is being forced back and blood is entering into his mouth. Youngjae chokes but the alpha forces him to swallow a good bit of it. Gasping in air, his body shakes before pain suddenly racks through him and the spot where he was bitten is throbbing with each heartbeat. Dropping to his knees, Youngjae calls out as the alpha smirks before there’s something running down the hallway. The alpha is taken by surprise by another body barreling into him and the two hit the wall hard. The little table that was holding a vase topples over and the vase shatters on the ground. Youngjae is still on the ground in pain as his body is still weak and he feels like he’s going to pass out but he’s able to make out his brother fighting against the alpha. He’s also covered in blood and his eyes are blood red but there’s something about him too. Something’s different about him...something dark…

Youngjae feels his eyes growing heavy despite the pain and the last thing he remembers hearing is a loud howl...


	14. Chapter 14

“Oh shit,” Taehyung lets out as he stands by the foot of the stairs and takes in the chaos happening.

How did this vampire even hide itself? Taehyung should’ve been able to sense it even from outside and yet he hadn’t. Which can only mean one thing…

It’s a pureblood and was able to hide in the shadows. Clenching his teeth, Taehyung rushes forth as he talks into the earpiece.

‘I need back up now! Youngjae’s been bit by a pureblood!’

Danny’s howl is heard once more before it turns into a loud snarl as Danny had shifted the moment he entered the home. He had sensed something wasn’t right and wanted to go check up on him but when he stepped into the home, he smelt blood and right away shifted as he picked up on his mate’s scent of distress. Thus is where they’re at now as Danny launches himself into the air and toward the other alpha as Yoh was thrown back into the wall. 

“Danny be careful! He just fed so he’s super powerful right now!” 

Danny yelps as claws dig into his skin and stain his fur with red before he’s being thrown like a rag doll. The alpha bares fangs that are still covered in blood as his darkness spreads out from his body in powerful waves. The alpha takes a step forward to head toward Danny but Taehyung slides to a stop in front of him and bares his own fangs.

“I’ll take you on!” he roars and the alpha snickers with a wicked grin.

“You remember?” Vivian and Jade are shocked as Mark nods.

“When I passed out, it came back to me,” Mark says simply before he’s looking toward Jaebum with such love in his eyes.

Jaebum locks eyes with him and a small grin is forming as Mark keeps looking at him with such warmth and love, “What is it?” 

Mark can’t help the happiness flowing through him as he’s finally with Jaebum. After so many years of waiting. Of knowing this was going to come and he would get to be with his mate…

“I love you.” 

It catches Jaebum off guard a bit as he wasn’t expecting Mark to say it right now and with so much emotion behind it. But once the words settle in, Jaebum is full on grinning as his own happiness is radiating. And Mark can’t resist anymore as his ears and tail come out and he’s ready to pounce. It has Jaebum letting out his laughter as Mark is already launching himself toward him and Jaebum catches him with ease. A loud purring sound is heard in the room as Mark nuzzles close and buries his face into Jaebum’s shoulder.

“Mmm...Bummie.” 

“I love you too,” Jaebum lets out with the same emotion as Mark had while nuzzling back and pressing kisses where he can reach.

“It’s too cute! I’m gonna die!” Jackson says with his big puppy eyes going while watching the fond scene.

“You have no idea how long he’s been waiting for you,” Jhope lets out fondly.

The others are smiling too at the scene before them.

“I swear I even heard this twerp’s name over and over in my sleep,” Suga teases.

Mark lifts his head and glares at Suga from over Jaebum’s shoulder,

“My Bummie.”

Suga makes a face back at that, “You think I enjoyed hearing all about him?!”

Jhope is laughing loudly as he leans into his mate who is floored that Mark thinks he likes this brat. 

“I mean, you did complain about him the most,” Jin adds in some teasing himself and Suga flails.

“Don’t you add anymore bullshit into this!”

“Ah, wait, if he’s the prince of light, then that means his parents-” Ruiji starts before trailing off and Namjoon finishes.

“They’re not his real parents like you aren’t to Jackson but they cared and loved Mark like their own son.”

Mark’s expression soon goes sad and he curls against Jaebum more. His tail stops swishing back and forth from earlier and slowly deflates and his ears go flat.

“I hope they’re ok…”

He feels bad for involving them in so much. They did so much for him; all of them have. 

“They knew the dangers they were getting in when they agreed from the start. Besides they were hunters from the start, they were always ready for danger so I’m sure they’ll survive this as well,” Jin says.

“Yeah, Molly and Kil are damn tough,” Suga agrees.

“We’re already trying to track them down and find them so don’t worry,” Jhope adds.

Mark is still worried though and will be until they find them but before he can dwell too long in his thoughts BTS’ expressions change drastically as they hear Taehyung through the earpiece.

“A pureblood?! How the hell did he get through so fast and here of all places?!” Suga lets out in shock.

“There’s many portals out there and he probably got lucky on his first pick,” Jhope replies.

“Not to mention you have an omega bat hybrid. It’s literal perfect bait for a pureblood alpha,” Jin states and instantly the three members of Got7 are panicking.

“Youngjae!”

BTS can see Mark about to ask Jaebum but Namjoon stops him,

“We’ll go. I promise I’ll bring Youngjae back.”

‘Jimin, Jungkook, get the others back here now. Make sure Yugyeom and Bam drive back in front of you,’ Jin states telepathically through the earpiece.

‘Got it!’ the two reply at the same time.

Mark really wants to go but Namjoon wasn’t leaving any room for discussion as he teleports off with the rest of BTS. 

“Do we really just sit back and do nothing?” Jaebum grows upset as Jackson balls his fists up.

They needed to get stronger already! They needed to be able to protect each other!

Taehyung braces himself when he finds Yoh coming out of nowhere. Letting out a noise, Taehyung barely has time to grab Danny before moving out the way as the two alphas collide. Blood splatters along the way as Yoh doesn’t hesitate to bite into the alpha’s shoulder. Yoh’s power is unstable and spiraling out of control, taking only seconds for Taehyung to realize Yoh was changing too. He was becoming a pureblood as well but going feral fast.

“Ugh, you filth! You should’ve died along with your parents!” the alpha cries out in pain before ripping Yoh off from his shoulder.

Yoh had gotten lucky though as right before death, Youngjae had shown up and due to the alpha’s greed at finally having the sweet omega close, he couldn’t resist anymore and had to go to him right away. He didn’t expect Yoh to survive, much less move but he must’ve gotten some of his blood during the struggle and now with more of his blood running through his system, the transformation would fully click into place. But without a reliable food source, he’ll turn feral and start going on a killing spree.

A low whine takes Taehyung away from the two alphas to Danny who is shifting back and going to Youngjae’s side. A hand comes to touch Youngjae’s face as Danny looks ready to fall apart,

“Youngjae…”

“Move!” Taehyung calls out to Danny.

But Danny refuses as he takes Youngjae into his arms and is ready to protect his mate even as the alpha comes this way. Taehyung thinks fast as he sees across from him a window hidden behind a curtain. Grabbing some debris and throwing it, it knocks down the curtain and light shines through and hits the pureblood. Instantly it cries out in pain as his skin that’s exposed to the light burns and he darts back into the darkness of another room nearby. 

“Must suck that you can enjoy the sun’s warmth since you were born in the Underworld,” Taehyung lets out but his smirk falters as he takes in Yoh not being affected at all since he was born in this world.

Ah fuck. Taehyung braces himself against the feral alpha but before impact can happen, darkness clashes with light as claws hit against a sword. Taehyung fist bumps the air as he finds Jin standing there with his sword.

“Get your ass moving, Taehyung!” Jhope calls out and Taehyung rolls out the way before Jin moves back from Yoh trying to land one blow after the next.

Suga and Jhope crouch down by Youngjae as Danny cradles him in his arms.

“This is bad,” Suga says through clenched teeth.

There was no stopping the transformation once it takes place and it would only be a matter of time before Youngjae wakes up and is like Yoh.

The pureblood alpha bares fangs toward Namjoon as they stand in the other room.

“Kim Namjoon?! But you’re supposed to be dead! The King of the Light Kingdom killed you!”

Namjoon just smirks, “Did he now?” 

Fear sparks in the pureblood alpha as there’s no way to win against him, not even with just feeding for he’s still far too weak. He was foolish going through the portal right away…

“You’re not even worth me using my power,” Namjoon says with a look that can kill alone. “I think I’ll let the light do the torture for me.”

With that, the window shatters behind him and as the curtain is blown away, rays of sunlight hit the pureblood all at once. He screams in agony and tries to get away but Namjoon grabs him and holds him there. Every fiber of his being is burning from the inside out as Namjoon’s glare doesn’t let up one bit,

“Thanks to the prince of light and my pack, I’m able to walk among the light and have learned to cherish those in this world.” 

The vampire’s skin is flaking and turning into black smoke as he starts to vanish into the air and his screams of pain are still heard. And with one last look to Namjoon, he hears the Devil’s final words to him,

“May you be damned to an eternal hell for what you’ve done.”  
With the vampire now just pure dust blowing off into the wind, Namjoon turns his attention to his mate who is trying to keep back the feral brother. 

“Should we kill him?” Taehyung asks.

Honestly it would be the best option to put the poor guy out of his misery.

“You can’t kill Youngjae’s brother!” Danny shouts.

“Will you focus on the matter at hand and let us near Youngjae?” Suga suggests but Danny growls and pulls Youngjae closer to him. 

“We want to help,” Jhope tries to reassure but the alpha doesn’t want to let go of his mate.

“Joon,” Jin calls out and Namjoon appears behind Yoh.

With a quick move, Yoh is knocked out and Jin catches him before taking out a sedative to keep him knocked out till they get him to a better location.

“We’ll take him with us and put him in one of the rooms for now.”

Taehyung nods before hearing another loud growl and takes in Danny baring fangs at the two.

“Come on kid! You’re about to make me use force!” Suga bares fangs back.

Namjoon strides over toward them. 

“Danny right? You must be Youngjae’s mate.”

You can see Danny is trembling slightly as he’s not only worried, he’s scared. His mate is hurt and vulnerable and Danny is riding on instincts as he’s barely in control of himself as everything is screaming at him that he’s losing Youngjae. 

Stopping before Danny, Namjoon eyes Youngjae’s bite mark. Already the effects are taking place and it won’t be long before he’s a pureblood himself and will be needing the alpha that bit him since he’s an omega. But there’s some hope since the alpha couldn’t make a mating claim.

“We need to get him to Mark,” Namjoon states.

The next thing Danny knows, he’s being teleported from Youngjae’s house with Youngjae still in his arms and back at Jaebum’s house. The rest of the pack is there and trying to rush forth but Jade stops them.

“Wait!”

She comes forward and takes in the bite, “No...he’s been bitten!” 

“What does that mean?!” Bam lets out in worry as he grabs his face.

“He’s already turning,” Vivian feels her heart breaking.

“Turning?!” the pack all exclaim at the same time.

“He’s been bitten by a pureblood meaning he’s becoming one too. Though he'll still be able to walk among the light and won’t be dead like a pureblood of the Underworld, he’ll still have darkness and will need blood to survive and not go feral like this guy,” Jin answers as Taehyung drops Yoh onto the couch for the time being.

The pack takes in Youngjae’s older brother before going back to Youngjae.

“Then we need to give him blood stat!” Jinyoung declares but Jade shakes her head.

“It’s not that simple.”

What? Why not?

“The vampire was an alpha and with Youngjae being an omega, he’s going to crave the alpha who turned him unless we offset it with something else,” Jin finishes.

“How?” Yugyeom is trying to rack his brain when Namjoon looks to Mark who has been staring at Youngjae this whole time.

“You have to take off his collar.”

“What? No...only Youngjae can take off his collar,” Danny says.

“It can be overridden by three people. God himself, the King and Mark,” Namjoon states simply.

“Most collars and such are made with a powerful light source though there has been some seen and made with darkness. But Mark should be able to break through the barrier and unlock it without needing Youngjae,” Jhope adds in more detail.

Sophia and Ruiji agree, “They’re right.”

“But then that means someone is going to claim Youngjae!” Jackson is growing more upset. “That’ll be against his will!”

“Do you not see the situation he’s in right now? He doesn’t have much choice! Either he gets claimed and has a fighting chance or you’ll lose Youngjae forever!” Suga retorts.

This stops all arguments and the pack is torn on what to do until they see Mark nodding.

“I’ll do it, but Danny has to be the one to claim him.”

Danny’s breath hitches as Namjoon nods back, “Of course. He’s his mate is he not? He wouldn’t even let us touch him.”

“I can’t...I can’t claim him against his will...what if he…” 

Just because they’re boyfriends and Danny knows Youngjae is the one for him, doesn’t mean Youngjae thinks the same or feels the same way. He’s probably not even close to ready for such a big commitment either.

“He needs you, Danny,” Jaebum finally speaks.

He’s been taking in everything that’s been said and he knows time is ticking. 

“I may not have known you long but I’ve known Youngjae for years and I know he’s head over heels for you. The fact that he even did such a thing with you in the library is more than enough proof for Youngjae was a virgin waiting for his true love to have his first time.”

Danny is clearly affected by this as each word sinks in. Bam starts to tear up,

“Our precious sunshine! I don’t want to lose him!” 

“We actually came up with a plan to get with our mates so I know he saw you as one,” Jinyoung says next as he smiles sadly.

Things were so much simpler back then. Back when they thought they only had boy problems and couldn’t win their mate’s heart before they were thrown into a bunch of chaos that just keeps coming one after the next. 

“ I give you full permission, Danny. As Youngjae’s leader, I’ll take the downfall because we can’t lose him. So please,” 

Jaebum bows in front of Danny as he begs. Mark moves forth and reaches his hand out toward the collar. His blue aura shines along his fingers and Mark has the collar off within the next few seconds. Danny can’t help but look down at his mate. His beautiful omega. 

“Even after claiming him, there’s going to be so many trials ahead for you two,” Namjoon warns.

But that doesn’t deter Danny. He’ll do whatever it takes to help his mate and after knowing Youngjae sees him as a mate, he doesn’t fight his instincts that had been telling him to bite him earlier and lets it take over him. Pulling Youngjae up more, Danny leans down, his fangs coming out and he bites down hard. He breaks through skin and you can hear Youngjae whimper as the claim takes place…

BTS doesn’t waste anymore time. After cleaning up the mess left by the vampire, they take everyone back to their base which happens to be in a forest but a different forest. A magical forest that legends tell of being connected to both the heavens and the Underworld. Word has it that the Great Tree of Life gave birth to such a forest that goes on and on for miles. That it can offer protection to those it sees fit and show the way to those that are lost. And right smack in the middle of the forest is the lovely base that has remained hidden for many years now. 

One cry is let out after the next as pain courses through his body. It wasn’t even five minutes after the claim took effect that Youngjae’s transformation was going through the final stages and it’s agonizingly painful. It’s like he’s being torn apart and sewn back together with no breaks in between that he can barely breathe. And sadly there was nothing that anyone could do until it was over and then it would be up to Danny.

That’s where Danny is right now, as they’re in a quarantine room and after long agonizing hours, Youngjae finally stills. His breathing is leveling out and one might think he’s going to pass out but instead his eyes open and the eyes of his omega is different as it’s full of darkness. His eyes flash dangerously as fangs are already bared before he’s lifting himself up and looking at Danny like he’s prey…


End file.
